Thorns and Lilies
by rakenrol
Summary: A combination of love triangles, adventure, fights and reivival of the past. Friends become enemies, and enemies become lovers. A new found love in the least expected situations for some YYH characters ^__^
1. Default Chapter Title

**Thorns and Lilies  
Chapter 1  
by : Sakeena deathstalkker@yahoo.com**  
  
  
Legal disclaimers apply to all anime.  


  
He smiled. A deceiving one. She, somehow, managed to read his lips. Still, she couldn't do anything. She had submitted to him for the past centuries, heedless of her own good. That was meant to be. She had no choice. Her dear otousama was dying. He was the main reason she embraced life of a slave. Slave of the ever notorious war-god Raizen and his partner, as equally notorious, Kentaro.   
It was a time of war. Her otousama was the leader of an empire army , a great and brave warrior, opposing the realm of the war-god and Kentaro. A great one that her father was. But the old age caused him to decline. When Raizen got to him and had slaughtered all their defenses she ran to the god, begging for him to spare her otousama's life and instead take hers. Raizen agreed , of course. Although he had no intention to kill her, he wanted her. Maybe not her. Maybe just her body. Any sane man would. She was as lovely as goddess. Maybe she was. So even against her otousama's will, Riazen took her and became his slave. It hurt his otousama much. His priced daughter…..in Raizen's hands. He'd rather die! But the latter was strong and he was weak. And one thing was for sure then : Might makes right. He never gave up hope. His daughter paid much for his life, so he continued living, with hopes that Raizen will soon fade.   
  
A little later on, a rivalry erupted between Kentaro and Raizen for the object of supremacy. That was a good sign for her father, but a bad sign for the Netherworld. Raizen overthrew Kentaro's legion smoothly that Raizen's prevalence soared. No sooner than that, it was pretty obvious who rules : Raizen. Unwilling to give up, Kentaro abducted his rival's beloved slave with the prospect of revenge. Enraged, the war-god went after her otousama to draw her back, but even if she wanted to, she could do nothing. Until she learned Raizen killed her otousama, along with all other reasons for her to come back. So be it. Yet, Kentaro couldn't kill her. He realized why Raizen wanted the girl. And he wanted her for the same reason. At that time, the girl didn't care. Too sad. She wanted to die. But he wouldn't kill her. Couldn't. Will not. He wanted to keep her. Maybe as long as he lives. But he lives long. So he made her promise - a vow to serve him and love him above all. Forget the world, but not me. Hate the world but love me. As I love you. It was an oath. A test of her integrity and honor. And she was clean and honorable. A vow that bonded them as one. A vow that no one could break, not even himself.   
  
"Ayane," he called out softly in the dark.   
  
She hesitated looking around her. Despite the fact that she lived over the past centuries with him in the darkness, she never at all got her eyes used to much gloom. It was still scaring her. And surprising her.   
  
"Ayane," the male voice went again.   
  
Cold pair of hands gripped her shoulders. "Here you are, my dear," he hushed in her ear. His breath came down to her neck. She tried not to shudder. "Why conceal yourself from me?"   
  
"Pardon, shujin ," she murmured blandly, shutting her eyes. It didn't make any difference. Darkness will be darkness --with her eyes open or shut. "But I - I am-"   
  
"Ssh.." her shujin silenced her ,stripping her shoulder with a kiss. It was cold against her bare skin sending chills all over her body. She trembled slightly but didn't say a word. She knew that smile. " I have a task for you , Ayane," Kentaro whispered, as he lifted up his head. Memories whipped back into his mind as he thought about the task he was going to give her. Bitter memories .Bad things. Losing. One of the worst things to happen. He had always hated losing. Shame on his honor , dignity and soul. But he was going to cleanse his ruined reputation. He was going to make themall pay. Somehow. Someday.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Michiko Takeda scratched her head for what seemed like the hundredth time, holding a piece of paper in her other hand. People were sending her in circles for the past two hours. Where in the world can I find that Miyuki Sakuwa? She had searched almost most of Ningenkai for the past two hours without luck. In fact, she had not only wasted two hours of her precious time, but practically most of the remaining free hours of her last three weeks   
  
"Aaaaarghhhhhhhh!" she cried to herself as she slumped to the back seat of her convertible. She usually preferred to walk, but it was just too exhausting. I give up. She crunched her shoulders and watched at the dusty road that stretched a quarter mile. The driver watched her cautiously in the mirror. He leaned forward to turn on the ignition, then turned around, "Are we leaving now , Ms. Takeda?"   
  
"Yes ," she answered , but hesitated. I can't give up now. At least not now. After all, I've made up my mind. She pulled her schoolbag on her lap dropped her head on it exhaustedly and shut her eyes. Why am I doing this? she asked herself. Because you promised Hiro you would avenge his death. Remember? A voice reminded her cynically. "Oh yeah," she muttered in disgust. She wished she didn't ask. She felt the driver starting the engine's ignition . The memory brought her much anguish and grief . Hiro had been a big part of her life. Her other life . She blinked back the tears , clenching the her schoolbag with her hands. Twelve hundred years had not been short. She had waited and prayed for his reborn, but her prayers didn't seem to have been heard. No trace of hope came across her path for those long miserable years after she lost him. A part of her life died with Hiro. Life had been hard. She grasped the past in her chest, not letting go, refusing to accept her lover's death . She refused to move on , condemned the future, hated the world, cursed the heaven and rebuked herself. Acceptance wasn't 't such an easy word. She realized that after Hiro's passing. In fact it was only now in this life that she began to feel the graces of time healing her aches and wounds. She was starting to cherish life again, forgot the bad things she had left behind and living life normally again in the form of a teen girl. Life was just showing its benevolence, when the past begun stalking after her again. Was Hiro hunting her for forgetting him? But I never forgot you, Hiro , not in my other life. Are you pursuing me in Miyuki Sakuwa's form? But why , Hiro? Why? Tears rolled down from her turquoise eyes to her cheek as memories rushed back to her. She never really care now if her driver noticed she was crying. It was just too agonizing -- Her past . Her promise . Her life. Her Hiro. I never wanted you to die Hiro, never. I loved you and loved you still. I'm sorry to have forgotten you along my promise in this life. Most of her recollection were wiped away as she moved on to another body. More tears rolled down uncontrollably as memories refreshed in her heart. If only I have known, I would have been more careful. Now I swear Hiro, I'll be there for you now that I've remembered everything. I'll avenge your death. I swear….   
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Somebody help!"   
  
A female voice filled the verdant woodland of Ningenkai. The carmine shade of the setting sun cast the skies of Ningenkai as sweet aroma of garland filled the air, imposing a safe emergence for the innocent. But not so distant away, a red-haired girl still clad in her school uniform struggled to her feet and, looked back with a big terror stricken eyes. What the--   
  
A beast four times her size was chasing after her. Running as fast as her worn school shoes could take her, she stared at the beast chasing after her, then concentrated on her paces, with much panic gushing through her whole body. Her life had turned upside down for the past month. She couldn't remember, but she knew that somehow that it wasn't entirely that rotten. Her life seemed to be taking a another course -- a wilder course. And maybe a better course? Well, she was now Miyuki Sakuwa, the popular, not Miyuki Sakuwa , the clown. All thanks to the mysterious creatures from her nightmares, her name and pictures were all over the newspapers of Ningenkai. People, reporters and- hooh boy- even monsters sought for her. What else could she ask for more?   
  
" HELP ! ! ! ! ! "   
  
That's what.   
  
Although people and reporters may have the same characteristics as monsters do, monsters actually didn't have the potentials to make you famous as nosy people have. She still wondered why crazy things happen. Miyuki Sakuwa, popular? Monsters chasing after Miyuki Sakuwa? Did they want my autograph or what? She managed to laugh to herself as she ran. Not that she enjoyed playing cat-mouse chase, but it was all so funny, she could laugh with her eyes closed (ne?). She laughed loudly .Most of the things in the world were funny. Well, through the popular Miyuki Sakuwa's eyes . Can I help it if I was born laughing? Very ironic, though. She wasn't supposed to be a cheerful person at all. Her okasan died during her delivery and her otosan was sent to the psychotherapy center, leaving her at her austere obasan's hands, who was a childless widow and provided her with as much lecture her old rusty remembrance could sustain. Still, her life had been full of laughter . She stopped, holding on to her knees and gasped for breath. Laughing is really very tiresome. The beast speeding after her not a kilometer away, but nearer, but she didn't care. Let him come. Then she laughed again. The beast is really taking me seriously, she thought, looking at the horrid creature behind her. Stupid beast. But she was kind of pleased with that. People rarely took her seriously, if not rather too seriously like her obasan was toward her. She took one more breath and ran, then took a quick look behind her. She roared tremendously. There was no point in chasing after her. I am as swift as the wind, she thought admiringly to herself. No sooner than that that she started running out of laughter and breath. A stone jolting up from the grasses hit the tip of her foot sending her stumbling down. She chuckled a little, but her head began to throb. Laughing became an effort, specially for her head. She lifted her body up weakly, but gravity seemed to be pulling her otherwise. Shit. Just what I need. She spun her head around to check the distance of the monster. Uh-oh. He's gettin' nearer. And nearer. And nearer. She had to stand up, but her body became more and more ponderous. What the hell is wrong? What should I do?   
  
"Somebody, Please! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
The beast's footsteps echoed through the timberland bluntly, as if meaning to scare her. And for a minute, she was scared. She looked at her back again and her golden eyes widened. Not only but several feet away. She struggled to stand up, but instead, she found herself crawling. Then she felt a shadow loom over her. She stopped and shut her eyes. If she was to die, then let her ie with her eyes shut. Maybe she wouldn't even feel the pain that way.   
  
Ichi.   
  
Ni.   
  
San.   
  
Nothing happened. She cracked an eye open. She turned to see again. To her surprise, she saw a black haired guy, all clad in black. a white bandage wounded around his left arm and on his forehead. He drew out his katana and sliced the monster into pieces almost effortlessly.   
  
Miyuki heaved a sigh. "Arigatou," she murmured, puffing for breath. There was no answer. She turned to look at him, who was walking calmly away. "Hey! Didn't you hear what I said?"   
  
"Do itashimashite," he answered nonchalantly, without turning around.   
  
She shook her head quizzically. "Duh?! I mean, aren't you gonna help me up or something?"   
  
He didn't say a word and went on walking. Quickly and almost facilely, she faltered and stood up.Weird. He didn't ask for my autograph. Hey. Maybe he's my prince charming (?!). She tried to follow him, calling after him with names, but he didn't bother to stop. "Hey! I don't even know your name!" she yelled.   
  
He stopped abruptly.   
  
She grinned to herself. Now he's listening. "Lookit, let me--"   
  
"Ssshhhh," he cut in. "Something's still out there."   
  
"What do you-" she started, but the guy lunged at her as a creature swooshed from the sky. Wow. He is as swift as the wind. They both fell on the ground.   
  
Shit. This is the second time .   
  
But her eyes began to close as her head hit a rock.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Will she be fine, Genkai?" Yukina asked softly as she arranged the pink mofu of the scarlet haired girl who was lying unconsciously on the floor as though sleeping soundly . Hiei had arrived several hours ago, carrying with him an insentient girl and left her in Genkai's care. Yukina had immediately recognized the lass as the intriguing schoolgirl , Miyuki Sakuwa , who was said to be living in the controversial world of egregious and bizarre reality.   
  
Genkai sat cross legged on the shiny floor of her pagoda and contemplated for a while. "Yes," answered without looking at the girl.   
  
"But she has been unconscious for the past six hours. Maybe we should bring her to the hospital," Yukina said , sitting next to Genkai. She looked at Genkai in her big sanguine eyes for a long time, waiting for her response.   
  
"No, I don't think so. If we bring her there, we don't only endanger her life, but also the lives of the other patients in the hospital. The demon which Hiei killed may have its companions to go after her. We couldn't be sure, but I'm convinced that , like other demons we have encountered, they were only being summoned to stalk after her . I'm quite sure there is main mastermind behind all of these and it is not going to be safe to bring her to places unless that mastermind is terminated," Genkai explained staring deep in space .   
  
"Oh," was all the dainty girl could say. After a while, she watched the unconscious lass. "Maybe we should at least inform her parents," suggested Yukina.   
  
"Yes," agreed Genkai." I will call the newspapers tomorrow if she still hadn't woken up since we don't know where this girl lives. " Veering to Yukina, Genkai added, "Yukina-chan, why don't you sleep? It is getting late. You should also get some rest."   
  
Yukina shook her head, her green hair flying. "No Genkai. You should rest. I'll watch the girl. "   
  
Genkai didn't move. "Very well, " she said finally. "Let's both watch over her, then. " She stood up and walked to the door. "I'll be outside." She stepped outside and felt the cold wind ran against her skin as she contemplated over the matter. She knew the lass wasn't an ordinary one. She was still able to feel the spiritual power radiating from the red-haired girl's body. But something tells her that power she felt did not belong to Miyuki , but instead to her assailant. Whoever or whatever creature it is, it must be strong one. What could it be that the demon wanted from the girl? Genkai paced back and forth, pondering on the appropriate answer.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun's gentle rays touch their skin , sending fervent solace on their torsos as they get a leisurely afternoon stroll on the pacific esplanade of Ningenkai, seemingly as though the primary purpose to shower themselves with adequate incentive from the exquisite splendor of the county, only sparse creatures could relish, lingered grave within. One chestnut-haired fellow, on his black trouser and a blue shirt, a purple fabric enveloping his forehead, suggesting as if some sort of subtlety was engraved on his temples, sucked a pacifier adamantly, contrasting the manly creatures he possessed. His companion, a comely young man, nudged his hands deep in the pocket of his trousers, appearing to be more of school uniform than a street clothes.   
  
"You cut classes again, didn't you?" the one with the pacifier started.   
  
His companion didn't respond. He didn't have to. The guy with chestnut hair nodded to himself. Koenma knows what kind of reply he would get. "Anyway, I'm giving you permission to set forth investigation to this matter concerning Sakuwa, and by all means, if she happen to need it, also your help and assistance," Koenma went on his usual autocratic tone. He was used to Yusuke's inexplicable behavior. One moment, he was nothing but a pain in the ass big mouth, but on the second, he was a deaf and mute wrecked creature who was too hooked up on his own thoughts to pay a fragment of courtesy to reply to his companion.   
  
"Odd," Yusuke muffled suddenly, as though he saw something *strange* for someone like him to handle. Koenma gave a questioning gesture, indicating for him to go on. "You know, just this morning, after Genkai informed the local newspaper, a girl came and claimed Sakuwa as her friend. But instead, she called Sakuwa 'Hiro' and began sobbing while that Sakuwa look pretty dumbfounded. First of all, I noticed they have different uniforms which simply implies that they go to a different schools. They couldn't be *friends* or could they? The second thing was Sakuwa sure looked puzzled but refused to speak. What the heck do you think-?" his voice trailed off as he gaped at Koenma doubtfully.   
  
Koenma sucked his pacifier thoughtfully, but he stopped. "Nah. You're much better with those things than I am." Yusuke didn't expect me to voice out a stupid surmise, or did he? Koenma thought ambiguously. Hell and heaven knows he was more on paper works in Reikai. Heavy paper works, that sometimes ,he couldn't help but notice what a breeze Yusuke's tasks were .The desk work his otousama was giving him was consuming much of his time, squandering most of his energy, depleting up his *youth* and had prohibited him from enjoying life. That was why he filed a protest to his father for permission to have a break. Fortunately, Enma Daiou approved for his son's plead, understanding Koenma's need to stimulate himself for more paper works that lay waiting for him in Reikai.   
  
"I'll found out about this," Yusuke muttered to himself ,determination audible on his firm voice, boldness glittering in his dark brown eyes.   
  
Koenma peeped at him and slapped him at the back. You can do it, Urameshi.   
  
  
  
  
**November 1998 © Sakeena   
**


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Thorns and Lilies  
Chapter 2  
by : Sakeena deathstalkker@yahoo.com**  
  
  
Legal disclaimers apply to all anime.  
  
  
Yomi paced back and forth, contemplating. That gratitude. Nonesense. He couldn't believe Kentaro was as foolish as the humans. Only humans use the word "gratitude". It was the word that went with Love. Stupid love. Both of them were meant to bring any man to his downfall. All his life, he loved only himself. That made him strong. Then came Shura. He loved Shura, that boy. He had his dreams. His dreams for his son. And Kentaro came back from wherever , reminding him of the past. The past when Kentaro did him a great favor of saving Shura's life. He was thankful to the lord, but he overlooked Kentaro's wits. Certainly, there were always strings attached. He was too blind to see that then. But now that Kentaro came back, he saw clearly. The lord was asking for the return of the favor. That gratitude!!! And, subtle enough, he abducted Shura to make sure Yomi would bite. All the time Yomi thought he was gone - dead gone -- the lord was alive, actually formulating ways for his own dream, whatever that may be. Even against his own will, he decided to bite. For Shura. Once he gets Shura, he'll crush that Kentaro. Although he wasn't certain how, he was determined to. The lord seemed pretty confident when they last met. A sinister smile. He'll wipe that off. He'll kill his slave. But still, it all happens when he gets Shura back. And to get his son back, he needed to obey the lord.   
  
"Konnichiwa," a voice hailed from behind him. The voice was familiar .Male voice, almost comforting to hear.   
  
Ah, Kurama. Yomi needed his help all of a sudden. He summoned his old companion. He turned around. to the origin of the voice. To see a friend whose voice just comforted him. Yes "Kurama," he guessed knowingly. No. He didn't guess. He knew. He was certain.   
  
  
The fellow nodded. "Why did you summon me?" he asked in a mild voice. The same mild voice Yomi loved to hear, even amidst of battle. Only, it was compassionate. No compassion sparkled from his voice before, being a Youko. Now, just look at him. Stupid ningen.   
"I have a business for you," Yomi informed his friend, entwining his hands together calmly.   
  
Kurama didn't say a word, motioning for him to go on. Why were people calling him only when they were in need of his help? I am not to be taken for granted, Kurama thought. Not again. So far, there were only two people he knew he could really lay his trust on : Shiori and Hiei. But Yomi .... their friendship had come and went. There was no way he was going to work for Yomi.   
  
Yomi whirled , his back facing Kurama. The he spun to face Kurama again, light shining brightly from his hands diverging against the darkness that enveloped them . A glowing sphere appeared. An obscure picture of a lovely dark-haired girl became visible, and gradually, its vagueness was replaced by lucidity.   
  
So my business concerns a girl , Kurama thought to himself silently.   
  
"Yes," Yomi replied , reading his thoughts . Kurama was mildly surprised, but didn't add other movements to imply his amazement . " I require you to accommodate her in your house and acquaint her to Enma Daiou's son ."   
  
Kurama didn't move, but he was getting more and more surprised by the minute. It wasn't about him at all. What does Yomi have to do with Koenma-sama? He tried to stop his mind from searching for explanations, knowing from his first mistake that Yomi would be able to read his mind.   
  
"No, " Kurama opposed his friend firmly. Whatever it is, I'm not going to let Koenma get in trouble. It is his break, after all.   
  
Yomi gave an evil grin. Kurama will not and can not surely refuse to anything he had to offer. If Kentaro used Shura against him, so he will use his okaasan against Kurama.   
  
The sphere featured another picture of a female. This one was familiar. Quite familiar.   
  
Kurama gritted his teeth in rage. Shiori .He gripped his fist.   
  
Okasan. Dear Okasan . She should go unharmed, at all cost.   
  
Yomi watched with pleasure as Kurama battled over his thoughts . Love had made him weak and frail. Stupid love. He had changed. A lot.   
  
"My okasan stays unharmed at all costs," he said finally after along time.   
  
"Fine," Yomi replied.   
  
"When?" asked Kurama.   
  
Yomi retained his smirk. "Tomorrow night. She'll meet you in Ningenkai."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello!" a female voice called out in Genkai's temple one morning. Yukina had gone out with Keiko , Kurama and Hiei disappeared to somewhere only God-knows-where, and Kazuma was still in dreamland.   
  
Yusuke scowled irritably. Genkai heard him mutter something under his breath, but he went over to the door to open. Yusuke hated to be disturbed, especially when he's on the verge of something zestful.   
  
Yusuke prepared himself to smile, as he slid the door open. He didn't want to get slapped by his so-called girlfriend, Keiko, so early in the morning. He stared at the creature in school uniform staring back at him with shy eyes. "Ohayo !" he greeted with a note of ridicule perceptible in his voice. What the hell is she doing here again, that Takeda!? She's been here yesterday!!!   
  
"Ohayo . May I please --?"   
  
"Oh. Sakuwa? She ain't here. Thank you. Now, one favor please ? " Yusuke interrupted rigidly, ready to swing the door shut.   
  
"Nani? " the innocent girl asked, without stepping back.   
  
"Leave ! " Yusuke yelled icily. He aimed to slam the door, but the girl stuck out both of her hands pleadingly . "Please, Mr. I- I-"   
  
Yusuke pulled both of his hands down. "Whatever! " he pouted and turned his head away, tapping his foot impatiently. The girl stared at him helplessly. There was no point -- absolutely no point -- in being nice to him. Besides, she wasn't entirely used to lowering her pride by pleading to some disgusting pinhead. She was wealthy after all. And with money, you walk, eat and sleep with your pride. "Lemme in! I didn't come here to see you anyway . Now out of the way! "   
  
Yusuke turned his head at her, a little surprised. At first look, she appeared to be a perfectly prudent school girl .Now, he just witnessed her lose her manners and graces. "Nani? Moo ichido?! Look at who's talking! You get lost !"   
  
"Will you please--? "   
  
"Get lost!"   
  
"Miiyukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"No Miyuki herrrrrrrrrre !"   
  
Genkai started for the door as the two battled for their doctrines .Yusuke never learned to entertain visitors and was only successful in either scaring or making them angry.   
  
"Why don't you let her in?" Genkai suggested moderately, standing beside her disciple, opening the door wider .   
  
The girl sealed her mouth in seeing Genkai, resembling a trace of embarrassment on her delicate snowy face . She was obviously pleased to find someone more civilized than Yusuke to side with her. "Sumimasen," she apologized pathetically to Genkai, her large turquoise eyes ready to dish out explanations .Yusuke grimaced in his defeat but swung the door open. The girl entered graciously, maintaining erudition and breeding she lost temporarily as she dealt with the rude young man.   
  
The three of them sat down. She introduced herself again, had a light chat with Genkai as Genkai offered her edibles while Yusuke whimpered to himself like a toddler who lost his candy. But after a while she started looking for Miyuki again.   
Genkai shook her head. "I'm sorry, but she isn't around. Her obasan came and brought her back to their residence," she explained pitifully.   
  
Michiko was speechless. Shit. The baka is right. Yusuke sneered saucily. She gazed at Genkai impotently. "Did she happen to leave an address or something where I can find her?   
  
Yusuke's sneer disappeared as he narrowed his brown eyes curiously at Michiko. "I thought you are* friends. You should know where she lives. "   
  
A hand flew to her mouth. Her cheeks evolved to a shade of crimson. "I should go. My untenshu is waiting." And hurriedly, after thanking Genkai for her hospitality, she stormed out and left.   
  
Weird , Yusuke thought to himself, meeting Genkai's eyes. She nodded knowingly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The moonlight flashed in the silver waters of Ningenkai , mirroring the graceful figure that loomed with the thick and verdant trees, adored by little foliage, that stood tall in the night. Kurama sauntered back and forth, doubt and hesitation visible in his worriedly knitted brows .   
  
She'll be here any minute now.   
  
His mind was tangled by confusion as he battled on for his decision . At least he was free to think now. No more hindrances that could startle him. A part of him want wished to discontinue, but his thoughts suddenly drifted to somewhere.   
  
Someone . Someone he cared for .   
  
Shiori.   
  
His family.   
  
His life.   
  
His okasan.   
  
He loved her more than he should. That was because she deserved it. That kind woman. Not even knowing who he was, what he was , nevertheless, she loved him. She put a meaning to his life. She was a living hope to him, as he was to her . Yet, this is the best a son could do to his mother?   
  
Hearing a faint rustle , he halted himself from pacing and spun around to meet his job . His emerald eyes met but a figure in dark cloak of which color he couldn't distinguish. The creature wore a hood over her head and walked calmly to Kurama , who stood passively, waiting for his approach.   
  
"Kombanwa ," she greeted . But no tinge of pleasure was discernible in her cold voice.   
  
Kurama didn't reply. He knew best when a reply was needed or not . "Show yourself ."   
  
The creature withdrew her hood to reveal a ravishing sweetness his eyes ever laid on. Her white face looked pale under the moon's sterling rays, as her luscious simplicity scented the night's cold fragrance. The pulchritude she reserved held a distinctive gleam that illuminated a gentle radiance soft and comforting on the eyes.   
  
Kurama didn't react , still catching up on his breath , his jaw almost dropped , but his self control prevented him . Such an angelic face . Who could have known she worked for Yomi ? Or did she ? Whatever . But does she really belong in Makai ? Sheesh. She couldn't be. One hell of a demon. Whatever.   
  
He opened his mouth to speak , as his pulse slowed down to its normal beat . The damsel bent her head down , shielding her face with the black curtain of her hair from Kurama's stare that bore almost through her garment.   
  
"You are -- ?" Kurama started, recovering his usual imperturbable poise . He scanned her from top to bottom, side to side and noticed she went barefoot.   
  
"Abe Yumiko," she finished , almost uncertainly looking up to meet Kurama's deep emerald eyes that occurred to somewhat darker in the night . Her eyes mirrored her emotions but Kurama failed to detect any pleasure in it. In fact, she looked unhappy, but tried to hide it with her splendor.   
  
She let out a feeble smile. " It's your turn ."   
  
He nodded. " I know . I'll be through with you tomorrow, as soon as Koenma arrives. "   
  
"Good. I want to finish my assignment very soon , " she replied tartly.   
  
Kurama didn't knew it , but somehow, he noticed how the weather suddenly diverted its calmness to something ferocious as winds blew wildly, waving Shuichi Minamino's red locks. With Yumiko Abe's.   
  
"So do I ," Kurama agreed .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get lost!" Miyuki screamed incredulously sardonically at the girl that was following her like a watch dog for the past half hour . Grasping her books to her chest, she presented an acidic expression on her face that was meant to drive the her away .What does that girl want from me, anyway? My autograph? Hah!   
  
"Please, Miyuki. I --" the girl started. Miyuki disregarded her by going on with her strides. Won't she ever stop? She's been buging me for three days in a row now!!!   
  
Michiko stared at her defenselessly. Here she was, an elegant girl from a famed family, skipping her lunch just to see someone from a lesser school who was too obnoxious enough for an oath . She bit her lower lip. She couldn't act the way she behaved before the guy in the temple . He's mouthy, she reasoned to herself sensibly . Then she cast her glance at the other girl who was stomping away. So is she. But I can't give up. She'd just have to lower her pride a bit more while she expand her patience..................   
  
For Hiro's sake .........   
  
She tried to control the tears that threatened to trickle down her cheeks and drove the thought away. This was a new life. She had to be brave . She signaled for her driver to wait for a minute more. After seeing her driver nod obediently, she ran after the the girl, Miyuki. The girl who might lead her to Hiro. Or Hiro to her.   
  
She caught on Miyuki. The other girl ignored her and went on with her pace as if she hadn't noticed anyone.   
  
Michiko rolled her eyes as she massaged her forehead with a sigh, shaking her head slightly. She'd have to make that scarlet-haired girl see she wasn't playing games with her. "Miyuki, please."   
  
The girl neither stopped nor turned.   
  
She pulled Miyuki's elbow sharply. That caught the damsel's attention . She turned around, and attempted to pull her elbow free, but Michiko clutched it hard, staring at Miyuki's golden eyes . She didn't give that same what-do-you-want-I'm-busy-now arrogant look when her own eyes was reflected in Michiko's . Something was in that girl's eyes that moved MIyuki. Something she detest seeing. Who is this girl anyway?   
  
"Nani?" Miyuki asked, pulling her elbows free, after regaining her insolence. She broke the gaze that locked between them. She hated what she saw. Hated what was in Michiko's azure eyes. "What is your name again?"   
  
Michiko released her elbows after giving her a solemn look. " Michiko Takeda. I want to talk to you. Now."   
  
"What about, Takeda?" Miyuki asked. She pretended to look at her watch just so to avoid Michiko's earnest gaze. It was making her head throb again.   
  
Michiko looked down ,then met her eyes again . "About what's happening. "   
  
Miyuki stared at her in disbelief. "You want to talk about that? Gee, you're not wasting my time, Takeda!" She tried to mask her emotions with her egoism. That Takeda was starting to touch her . She didn't like that. She was Miyuki Sakuwa, after all. Nothing should move or touch her stone heart. Because it's meant to be that way. That was what life provided. Nothing more.   
  
The people walking nearby began to gape at them muffling hushed tones.   
  
Michiko pulled her. "Let's go some other place, " she suggested, turning pale. Miyuki didn't know if the growing mob was turning her red or if she was in the brink of crying. Abruptly, it became crowded.   
  
Miyuki yanked her hand away. "No way !"   
  
"Hey ! Isn't that Sakuwa ? " somebody yelled at the top of his voice. The whispers transformed into screams and shouts, most of the people struggling for Miyuki.   
  
Miyuki sighed irritably. This celebrity business is starting to bug her. It's no longer funny. "On second thought, lead the way."   
  
The two girls ran their way out through the thick body of assembly that started to jam the sidewalk hand in hand. They headed for nowhere at all. The mysterious nowhere where the road could take them.   
  
Miyuki ran, as feet as her feet could take he, just the way she ran when a beast was stalking after her. Only, she was clutching on to someone who was in the same circumstances as she was .Someone who, deep within, she knew she could count on to. Someone that circumstances just provided. She grasped Michiko's hands and pulled her out of the swelling crowd. Michiko held on. For, in any rate, she felt safe holding Miyuki's hand, wherever it may take her .A stranger's hand that reached out after twelve hundred years presumably answering her prayers?   
  
Is this coincidences?   
  
Kind coincidences that led their path to each other. Sweet time that Michiko felt healing her aches again.   
  
They managed their way out, panting and gasping for breath to find themselves in the shore of Ningenkai's ravishing woodland. Almost unconsciously, they held on to each other with support and trust.   
  
Miyuki stared at the place, holding her throbbing head as she release Michiko's soft hands gently. She recognized it immediately with much disgust ."Shit! I'm here again?!"   
  
Michiko gaped at her, worry crossing on her face. She put a hand on her companion's shoulder. "Are you okay?"   
  
The scarlet - haired girl withdrew her hand from her pounding head. "I hope so." She gave an assuring smile at the azure-eyed girl beside her. Staring at the place didn't bring her any more laughter. She detested the place, snorting, as though she smelled something undesirable. This is hell in disguise. It reminded her of the demons that stalked after her, then to the latest ogre that chased her . She shuddered. The blue sky was nothing but the beast's fierce eyes, and the green leaves of the prettily lined up foliage on alternating the trees were but the demon's claws.   
  
Her head pounded hard. The only nice thing it reminds was the mysterious lad who appeared before her attacker, saving her. Now he's gone. Too bad. Just when she needed him badly. Won't he ever come back? No. Guess not. She gazed at Michiko, who was still worried ,obviously dissuaded by her lie. She couldn't help beaming. At least now, she has found another one. Someone who wouldn't just pop and vanish like a bubble.   
  
Her head thumped hard, and she shook it, striving to clear her aching head . She shut her eyes in attempt to clear her blurred eyes, but opening them brought more fear. Her whole surrounding was enveloped in a fierce darkness that sent chills through her whole body. She covered her ears with her hands upon hearing unsound noises that bothered her head. She grasped her ears and began panting for breath, her eyes widened with terror .Menacing sights inhabited her vision all of a sudden, surrounding her in every direction, each one making their way to her neck. Miyuki stumbled, and she fell on her back, gripping her ears and face with dread as she gave out a scream. But one demon was making its way to her. Miyuki struggled to her feet, and clutched to the ground for support, holding for every little thing that her hand could touch. A stone came across her hand and she lifted it to throw it at the demon . His checkered body moved threateningly toward her in a slimy pattern, but she was too scared to laugh. The humor he was intending was deathly and poisonous. She gave out another scream despite the heavy clutching on her chest that lack of air contributes, shut her eyes, feeling a pair of hands grip her wrists.   
  
"Miyuki! Miyuki! " a voice was shouting.   
  
The gentle voice that had a trail of concern vaporized some of her fears , inviting her to open her eyes, in spite of the unpleasant sight that welcomed her just a seconds ago . Her tenacity to fight the demons provoked her to open her eyes and give light one more chance , and she did . She saw Michiko Takeda, in her checkered skirt, holding her wrists, worry on her blue eyes.   
  
"Are you OK , Miyuki?" Michiko asked anxiously, seeing her companion's golden eyes filled with dread.   
  
Miyuki soughed with relief as Michiko released her wrists. She slumped her body to the ground, but Michiko caught her.   
  
"What's happening?" asked Michiko in a care- worn tone.   
  
"I'm seeing things," explained Miyuki in a tired shaky voice.   
  
"Oh," Michiko murmured faintly, taking Miyuki in her arms. "So that explains why you aimed a stone at me."   
  
Miyuki chuckled a little, despite the aches all over her body that she was feeling. "I'm sorry, " she apologized exhaustedly, breathing hard. She was silent for a minute, feeling Michiko's gentle arms supporting her gingerly. It's coming back again. Only her companion's warm body against hers made her forget most of her fears. She opened her lemon eyes after calming her chest with enough air. She reached for Michiko's hand to help her to stand up. Michiko's obediently assisted her. "Now, Takeda. What do you have to talk about ?"   
  
Michiko beamed slightly. Miyuki was still pale. She didn't want to spill anything that will more likely turn her paler. "I'll tell you some other time," she told her comrade, turning to see her disappointed .   
  
But Miyuki was staring out somewhere far quietly, her tawny eyes narrowed .   
  
"Miyuki?" Michiko crowed. Is she seeing things again? "Miyuki? Did you hear anything I said?"   
  
Still no answer.   
  
Then the red-haired rotated her head to meet Michiko's blue eyes. "They're here."   
  
Michiko looked baffled . "Huh?"   
  
" The monsters. They're here," the girl clarified briefly.   
  
Michiko shook her head and pat a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "You're seeing things," she pointed out smiling mildly but inside she was doubtful. Miyuki eyes were not closed , and she looked absolutely sober -- and sure.   
  
Miyuki grabbed Michiko's hand and squeezed it. "I wish I am. Now, go, Takeda. Leave. They want me, after all."   
  
Michiko shook her head. "No, Miyuki. I won't leave you to those monsters, if they are really here. " She squeezed back Miyuki hand, looking at her eyes eagerly.   
  
The other girl hauled her hand away. "Go, Takeda. They're getting nearer. "   
  
Michiko shook her head even harder, her golden-brown hair flying. "No . I -I - " a growing sound interrupted her as she joined Miyuki in gaping out somewhere far where they assumed the crashing sounds came from.   
  
Miyuki grabbed Michiko by the shoulders and shook her. "Fuck it, Takeda. Listen to me, for gosh sake . LEAVE NOW!"   
  
"But- but - you -?"   
  
The thundering sounds neared, echoing in the vast woodland of Ningenkai. They both stared out to see giant monsters in packs. They were both shocked that they were unable to move. Their whole body felt numb and shaken. Michiko trembled slightly. Miyuki got to her sanity earlier. She gripped Michiko and waved her. "Leave."   
  
Michiko didn't answer. She turned paler and paler by the second. Miyuki raised her hand and slapped her across the face. That caught Michiko's attention. She turned to Miyuki but without much emotion.   
  
"GO!!" Miyuki yelled at her. "Let's split up!" and pushed Michiko to the opposite direction.   
  
Michiko stumbled, then ran. She was as white as a ghost, shock still perceptible in her snowy face . Fears made her fly swiftly. Or was it fears ? Michiko closed her eyes and felt hot tears drip on her cheeks. Being brave was getting much and much harder to do. The demons after her only brought back her remembrance of Hiro. She and Hiro in the other ferocious world where they live together . Fought together. No gap could separate them .Not even the fierce of its creatures. Now, she was a mere human . One weak human . Was she being punished ? At the moment , she was more sorrowful than scared.   
  
She tried to see where she was heading , but her eyes were blurred with tears. She wiped it away with the back of her hand and found herself gulping for breath. She didn't know how much longer she could sustain herself . She could no longer tell.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yusuke laid calmly under the shade of a tree on the placid frontier of the Ningenkai grove ,crossing his arms behind his head. He shoved his hands on the pocket of his school trousers . He was getting tired for school. School was not really the appropriate place for someone like him. He knew that. After he found out that demon blood ran on his veins, he wanted but to stay away from it as far as possible. School was supposed to be the second home, but with him around, it would be not. Well, he was also bored . Keiko would be furious if she found out he cut classes again . Oh, damn. She doesn't have to know .   
  
The thoughts of the mysterious Sakuwa broomed on his thoughts . He couldn't stop trying to figure out what the heck was going on. Even when he was on school, he couldn't give a damn to whatever his sensei had to say. He was always on his thoughts lately . So, what's the point ? Nothing. There's definitely no good reason to go to school and every good reason to cut classes. Maybe he should quit school? Keiko would be really furious this time. Oh, damn. She doesn't have to know.   
  
Doesn't Keiko ever get sick of me ? His thoughts drifted off to his turbulent-tempered girlfriend . Good slap on the face. Do I love her ? Heck , I do. But does she still love me ? Immediately, the perception of Kazuma Kuwabara laughing haughtily sailed to his mind . Kazuma always ridiculed Yusuke by questioning their relationship.   
  
Why would Keiko go out with a jerk like Urameshi ?   
  
Hmph ! As if ! Yusuke would retort by chaffing the carrot top with as much taunts as to why Yukina still sees him.   
  
She probably feels sorry for you, Kuwabara !   
  
And exchanging insults shall follow. Hi-ho ! School is also fun, ne? Why quit ?   
  
Ummei ? Nah! Urameshi scarcely let anything dominate him and his decisions. He was a man of .......hmmm... what was that ? He was haughty enough for submission. He was the master of his life .Er, with some exceptions, of course. Keiko is still on the loose. Good punch. Darn.   
  
Atsuko ? Double darn ! She'd rather drink .   
  
But she cares .   
  
His first death proved that, bringing better understanding between them. But she's the same. Atsuko will be Atsuko, no matter how many times he dies. She, unlike Shiori , doesn't show her care and affection by her behaviors. That was what he like about his okasan. Role Model . With a great philosophy in life -   
  
If you drink , you die.   
If you don't drink, you die.   
Better drink and die happy !   
  
Women . Different breed of women. But they're all alike . Deep inside .   
  
Or are they? His mind roamed back to Sakuwa . One word to describe her : Odd. Strange. Weird. Ok, that's three words . So what ?   
  
Hahahahahahaha!!!!   
  
That was what Sakuwa is. She had woken up and laughed upon seeing Yusuke about nothing at all. She had laughed when she left . And was still laughing on the car.   
  
Is she mad ?   
  
Must be. She had managed to surprise Hiei . Hiei had looked baffled as he related the incident solemnly with as much as few words as possible.   
  
He could see her through the branches of the tree that protected him from her sight. She was running. Then she stopped, holding on her knees to satisfy her bursting chest with enough air. Then she laughed. No. Roared. As if some clown was chasing after her instead .   
  
Yusuke's eyes rested on the soft color of the leaves above him . A beautiful face clouded over his head.   
  
A little smile played on his lips.   
  
Michiko Takeda. Beautiful Takeda.   
Hope she isn't mad at me .   
It would just take some little understanding to appreciate his arrogance. Hopefully, she should possess them.   
  
Thundering sounds broke his thoughts. Huh-- ?   
  
He stood up and craned his ears . Maybe it was just his imagination . He walked observantly , narrowing his brown eyes . The clamor was blasting audibly now. It wasn't' just ant imagination . He was certain of that .   
  
He ran enthusiastically tracing the source of the noise. The luminescence that sparkled grave within Yusuke can not be easily blown off by the wind that struck against his comely face and the breeze that waved his coal hair . His curiosity and boldness surpassed any form of fear an ordinary fourteen year old boy should have by just hearing strange noises in a place it may seem least likely to be heard . He ran stepping on the shrubs that decorated the way . Then he stopped abruptly as he heard another pair of feet brushing against the ground. He ducked behind a tree and waited calmly for what may arrive .   
  
The sound drew nearer.   
  
He stayed on guard.   
  
Nearer.   
  
Nearer.   
  
And nearer.   
  
He threw himself on the creature that was racing past him. Yusuke took hold of both of his arms and pinned him against a tree. It all happened so swiftly that it took him a moment to apprehend that it was no demon he was grasping , but a -- girl--?!   
  
  
Yusuke stared at the pair of blue eyes that gazed back at him with horror . Their gazes fixed , and Yusuke didn't release her arms for a long time, just staring at the deep pool of her big azure eyes which was filled with terror. After a minute, she pulled her arms free, spurning to meet his eyes again as she looked down to her feet . Yusuke delivered his hands off her gently .   
  
She was panting , but a look of relief streamed across her face when she saw Yusuke.   
  
"What's going on ?" he asked her , stepping back to lean on a tree.   
  
She sighed as she stared at the sky, shaking her head and ran her hands to her thick brown mane . Yusuke saw her tremble. She didn't answer for a long time and turned ghostly white .   
  
"What's going on? " he pressed again ,more blandly this time. He lifted himself from the tree and walked nearer her.   
  
She just swallowed hard and looked as though she was on the edge of tears. She gripped the chest of Yusuke's shirt suddenly and met his chestnut eyes as though searching for answers . Then she burst into tears . Yusuke laid her head lightly on his shoulder as he put comforting arms around the girl he had despised not so long ago.   
  
  
  
**November 1998 © Sakeena   
**


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Thorns and Lilies  
Chapter 3  
by : Sakeena deathstalkker@yahoo.com**  
  
  
Legal disclaimers apply to all anime.  
  
  


Panting for breath, Miyuki ran. As fast as her remaining strength could allow. But deep down, she wanted to rake a rest. After school afternoon were supposed to be her snack time when she munched on all the cookies her obasan baked. But now what was she doing? This celebrity thing wasn't so fun anymore. She lost Michiko, thanks to that. She wondered where the other girl was. They'd be good friends, probably if she had not slapped the girl. Now she had another thing to worry about aside from the monsters - the girl she slapped was wealthy. Will she sue me?? Miyuki wondered as she ran. Gasping for more breath, she decided to higher her speed. The monsters, those damned monsters, were catching after her. For a while, she considered stopping . She was tired. All these past weeks, all she did was run. Endless run. Boundless nightmare zones. Numerous monsters. She ran for her life. But why? Her life wasn't such a great one. She was but a pain for her obasan. She had no friends. Only fans. 

Maybe I better die. Who knows?? Maybe I can fly afterwards!!! 

She laughed at her thoughts. No school. No enemies. No fans. 

Why do I have to run? Maybe it's time I face whatever I have to face. I'm sick and tired of living life this way. 

She contemplated for a while as she fled from her assailant. 

Many reflection came to her. Her family. Her obasan. The mysterious guy. Michiko. 

But wait a minute! Her thought landed on the mysterious guy who came to save her. Her made her think. What if he's the prince? If I die, he'll have no princess. She giggled at her fantasy. There are many better girls out there. Too bad. She didn't cry, but took a deep breath. 

Finally, she has come to her decision. 

I have to face those damned monsters! 

She stopped her feet from racing. 

All things should come to an end. 

She spun around. To face the rancorous eyes of doom . 

The demons behind her came approaching fast. She couldn't help guffawing. Their creators had made them speedy-- far more speedy than the previous one. But with their flesh bouncing like that -- 

She roared pleasantly. 

With a grim smile on her lips and both hands on hips, she smiled grimly. She never at all liked playing the role of the hunted. Now she was going to meet the hunter, once and for all. But as he came nearer and silver katana sliced in the air. 

The prince! What's he doing here anyway? 

"Duh?" 

"Mind your own business, hotshot!" she snapped irritably. He didn't seem to care. Maybe he was deaf. The creatures after her were defeated. Almost too easily. Silent as ever, he sheathed his sword and headed away. 

Miyuki watched after him, not long before chasing after him. 

Koenma sucked at his pacifier. What is this that Kurama want to do that needs his presence? Well, whatever it was , he was a bit pleased his vacation wasn't going to a waste. At least Kurama seemed interested in hanging out with him. Rather weird, he mused to himself silently. He wasn't ignorant of Kurama and Hiei's …um ….. somewhat close relationship. 

The sweet air brushed against his smooth face as he stood, with his hands shoved deep in the pocket of his trousers. Then he heard a feeble snap form behind. He turned around and gave out a grin when he recognized the owner of a pair of green eyes. 

Kurama. He never fail to surprise me. 

Kurama grinned back, but as quickly as his grin appear, it disappeared and his face settled to a sober expression which told Koenma he wasn't there for senseless reasons. Kurama cleared his throat in a business-like manner and turned his back to him. "Uh, Koenma ," he started almost doubtfully. He never liked the idea of having to work for Yomi. He had a strong feeling something bad will happen. Whatever Yomi's plans were, he better watch out. He could sense Yomi's intentions were far from good. And anything far from good is malicious. Still, he couldn't stop his mind from wondering. What could it be that Yomi wanted from Koenma? Whatever it was, he didn't bother telling the fox. Maybe it was just a dream. A nightmare. And once he opens his eyes, everything stupid will vanish. It was all planned. He had known Yomi for a long time. He knew what was in Yomi's head. It was dumb overlook Yomi's adequacy and plots. But then, Yomi appeared to have changed. However, Kurama couldn't detect what in his old friend that changed. Yomi was wise enough not to reveal it. 

"Yeah ?" Koenma answered casually. The assertive tone that was usually present in his voice had withdrawn. He sounded much and much more like an ordinary human. Vulnerable to anything. 

Kurama hesitated. Now is the time. He should make up his mind. He felt like a great decision was burdening on his soul. One wrong move, and someone might suffer. He should think carefully. Well, he was always careful. 

" I was thinking, " Kurama went on, spinning to meet Koenma's eyes. 

"Nani?" Koenma asked easily. 

Sorry, Koenma. 

"Would you, uh, like to meet someone ?" 

A dull sound interrupted him from behind Koenma . 

Koenma spun to meet the creature that caused some frail clink amidst the thicket to meet the cold dark eyes of a lovely girl. 

Yumiko. 

To Kurama's surprise, she was in a…..civilized clothes. Her rag clothing was gone. And to add to that, she was in a dress, a flowery one, which Kurama quickly recognized as his mother's. He was going to ask her when he remembered. She was staying over at his house. Kurama even lied to okasan , saying that Yumiko was a poor classmate with a parent working overseas who often failed to send money to her. According to his story, Yumiko was kicked out of the boarding house for not being able to pay the monthly rent. But his mother didn't seem to care about how poor Yumiko was. She was very happy - overjoyed, so to say - that Kurama finally brought home a girl for her to meet. With a light in her eyes, she accepted Yumiko very pleasantly as though the girl was already her daughter and gave her clothes to wear. How kind her mother was! She didn't even know what the girl was and how dangerous she could be. He only wished Yumiko will not do anything to his beloved okasan. Or she will pay. 

"Konnichiwa, " she greeted solemnly, endowing an alluring smile. 

Kurama gave her an arid glance. She didn't react to Kurama's mordant glare and instead gave out an even more dazzling smile at Koenma. 

Kurama clenched his fists. He despised having to see Koenma fall to Yomi's bait. The lad's brown eyes changed from surprise to admiration. He stared at her in a length of time that quite told Kurama Yumiko's spell was working. Almost too easily. Well, Kurama had to admit, he himself had to fight the so as not to fall in her hands. Her loveliness was tempting. He spun around turning his back on the two. He couldn't bear to see Koenma gnaw on Yomi's filthy bait, slowly drawing on the thorny rope his own doom. 

Being a Ningen made him conscientious enough so as at least not to behold when he himself was betraying a friend. He was right, though. Koenma was amazed with the view that filled his perception. They would all have the same reaction. 

The greatest weakness of men is a woman. 

Kurama sniggered angrily . He condemned himself. There are decisions which are very hard to make. A single wrong move and he was to risk his friend or his okasan. But he chose his okasan. That was because Koenma was the Prince of Reikai. He shouldn't fall to easily on Yomi's trap. And even if he did, he was the son of god of death. What harm could be done to him? 

Life is not a fair a game. You never know what you're gonna get. It is the rivalry between the aces and the jokers. 

To what Kurama had drawn, he couldn't distinguish yet. 

He could change everything now. The power rested on him. He should act swiftly, before it's too late. Yumiko was already enslaving Koenma under her spell. One wicked spell. 

"Yumiko " Kurama started, trying to sound patient. If Yomi would at least give him one day to sort everything out..... 

The girl turned to Kurama sharply and gave him a venomous look. "I want to finish my assignment soon." 

"In what school do you go to?" Koenma asked, watching the girl gingerly, obviously not noticing Kurama's uneasiness . 

Kurama looked at her, somewhat hoping for her to falter, but instead she conferred an apologetic smile and blushed. "Gaikoudai Fuzoku High School," she answered timidly . 

Kurama gripped his fists even more. How the hell did this bitch get to know that school ? "Yumiko," Kurama interrupted again, a little loudly this time. The girl gave him a devilish look. 

"You know her, Kurama ?" Koenma broke in to the heat of their evil stares. The two broke out the spell that endangered to destroy the whole of Ningenkai and spun their heads to different directions. 

Kurama scratched his forehead. "Uh, yeah. Sort of." Koenma gave him an expecting look. Kurama sighed to himself silently. Things were not turning as bad as he had anticipated. It was worse ! 

"Koenma, this is Yumiko Abe," he introduced as politely as he could muster. He sneaked a peek at the girl. She looked calm and sweet as ever. She gave him a smug smile behind a candy-coated one when their gazes locked. Kurama fought the impulse to hit her with his fist. " And Yumiko, this is Koenma." 

Phew! He had said it. He was through with his job. But everything was clear now. 

Jokers. 

"How do you feel?" Yukina asked gently to the red-haired girl who was sitting with her head on her hands. 

Miyuki looked up, shrugged her shoulders, and beamed. "Miserable," she answered nonchalantly. But she chortled merrily. 

Yukina gave Genkai a puzzled look which seemed to ask, "Is she nuts?" Hiei just came in, bringing the girl he saved twice. As always, Hiei refused to speak and say anything, much more, relate what happened, leaving Genkai and Yukina to fit the puzzles in to pieces. Genkai raised a brow which answered, "We'll find out." Yukina left for the kitchen, still looking confused, shaking her greenish hair. 

Miyuki stood up from her sitting position and headed for the door. 

"Where are you going ?" Genkai asked in a sedate voice. This girl was not much of help. Genkai couldn't get the faintest clue if she was kidding, being sarcastic or lying. Her expression rarely change and her brief wordings were always interrupted by a giggle. She didn't seem interested in sharing anything and was only more than ready to laugh to anything they say or ask. What a weird girl, Genkai fumed. She have had slight problems analyzing Yusuke's character and the course his mind was taking - if ever he had one - but this girl was a lot ..... more bizarre. She had presumed that she was but a minor Yusuke, but when she scrutinized it, she found them but two different persons. On one point , Yusuke takes his enemies seriously with a little humor. Miyuki, on the other hand scarcely takes anything seriously and with but most humor -- even when there was absolutely nothing humorous. Maybe just like Hiei? No. Hiei never smile, much more, laugh. But they both refused to speak. What is going on? 

"Outside. Wanna come along?" Miyuki invited Genkai as she opened the door. 

"Yes, yes." Genkai joined her as she called out to Yukina , telling them they were outside. 

Miyuki sat on the steps of Genkai's temple , with both of her elbows against her knees. Genkai remained standing some feet away from her. 

Miyuki gazed at the stars above. Odd. The breeze was a lot cooler from what she had anticipated. She chuckled a little, realizing her mistake. She had committed a limitless a number of mistakes, but she never learned. How ironic. She should be perfect by now. Why did he have to save me anyway? She had asked herself that question for what seemed like the hundredth time. I shouldn't have been here. This place was too quiet for her. Like her obasan's. Well, why did you follow him? a cynical voice retorted in her head. She chuckled again. Genkai sneaked a glance at her. How come that voice was wiser than her? Whose is that voice anyway? Isn't that supposed to be mine? Then, why precede me? Stupid. The voice was right though. Yeah. I have a point in that. Why did I follow him, in the first place? You're thanking him, remember? the voice snapped again. Shit. The voice is right again. I-correction- am right again. She laughed loudly. It was very funny how she was battling to herself because she embarrassed herself to herself. " Awwwww. Stupid," she moaned. 

Genkai, this time, gaped at her. "Sumimasen?" 

"I was wondering --uh, what's your name again--?" 

"Genkai," Genkai answered simply, turning her head at the girl. 

"I was wondering, Genkai, why did that, uh-- what's his name -- saved me?" she asked, drifting her big ochroid eyes to the older woman. She was pretty and looked extremely innocent and absolutely just like a common girl, like Yukina. But Genkai wasn't fooled. She knew the girl by now. Laughing to herself. Talking to herself. That wasn't the behavior of "a common girl." This girl she was next to was anything but ordinary. 

"I don't know, Miyuki. I am not sure. Hiei is full of surprises." Like you. 

"Hiei," she mumbled repeatedly as though getting her tongue used to the name. "It's really crazy, you know," the red-haired crowed suddenly. Genkai sat down next to her, watching her attentively. "Why things like this happen ?! I mean, I-I never expected this. " 

Genkai gravitated her eyes away from her, nodding wordlessly, motioning for her to continue. 

" Sometimes, I was thinking what have I done wrong for these things to happen. I mean -- " her voice trailed off, as she laid her head to her hand, chuckling a little. Genkai caught a note of grief in her merry voice. There. Genkai nodded to herself in realization. She hadn't been to observant to notice that earlier. Miyuki was hiding all her miseries behind her happy appearance. 

She is miserable. 

Genkai waited for her to go on, but she only laughed gleefully with a tinge of sorrow. A crest of clouds blurred the stars and the moon which resembled a dark shade of sanguine. Miyuki lifted her head from her hand and looked up. It felt like someone was watching her. The moon. Something was really wrong with the moon. The cool breeze sent chills to her skin and she trembled flimsily. She tugged at her arms and shut her eyes. Wait a minute. Since when was the moon red? Illusions. She opened her eyes. No. Not another illusion, but the eyes was still red......Eyes? It took her a long time to realize she was staring at the figure beneath a tree. He was silent as ever and he was wearing mostly black. Miyuki couldn't shake the feeling that she was dreaming. Why, Genkai was so silent and -- she turned to Genkai -- but no Genkai. Where the heck --? 

"Genkai ?" she called out, beginning to panic. She didn't trust her own eyes anymore. That gallant figure -- it could be something else ...... She stood up and went for the door. 

"Are you afraid of me?" the guy chimed in, his voice was still calm. 

She stopped and turned back, sighing. "N-n-no," she grumbled in an uncertain voice . She could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest. A wonder the guy didn't cover his ears. 

"Why? " he questioned . He seemed to be moving forward. 

Uh-oh. She hated questions, much more reasons. She dashed for the door again. She was hearing things. Maybe even Genkai was just an illusion. 

"Why?" he asked again. 

The coldness in his voice froze her. Shit. It's happening again. Wait a minute. She was wanting to die. What the hell's the matter. Am I scared? Shit. No. Me? Scared?! She stepped back and spun on her heels. She giggled to herself. Fear was what normal people feel. I'm nothing like normal . She has to face what she has to face. She bent her head to meet him. "Just because," she answered. She sat down again at her old position. The guy was nearing her. So what? Why, he's cute in the darkness! 

He leaned his back to a the nearest tree he found closest to her and was speechless. He watched her cupped her chin to her hand. Something told him that this girl was no common one. She was beginning to interest him. "Why?" 

She looked thoughtful. She was having a hard time seeing him, but she didn't care. Maybe that was for the best. Somehow, she could still feel him watching her, even when a cloud of darkness came between them. But she didn't reach for him nor did did he attempt. Distance didn't matter. If he was her prince, then he was even from far away. She grinned. Prince? She chortled sadly. "I don't know why. You know, sometimes --" She stole a peep at him. He seemed to understand her whole being with out trying to scare or annoy her. Without words. Their eyes locked. Darkness was in the way, but it obstructed them not. Trust was building in strange people in strange ways . Distance never mattered, she realized. She was seeing clearly now despite the vagueness that dawdle amidst them. And for once, she was certain of what she saw. Sadness. Sadness also dwelled within him. She could feel it. And for once, she knew she was never alone. 

The air whistled humbly , swaying the thriving trees that fostered the beauty of Ningenkai. A dauntless figure loomed by the charm the shimmered with the magnificence of nature alone. He sat by a rock, nudging one elbow on his knee as his thoughts drifted away. His brown hair appeared to be raven along with his chestnut eyes that darkness caused. The dim light was soft on his eyes and he couldn't help grinning as he conceived the splendor of Ningenkai that silence entitled him to appreciate. In Reikai, there was no such thing as beauty . Everything was work, work and work. He woke up to start his work and slept to energize himself with more work to greet him by morning. He was beginning to forget all the beauty that life has to offer. Well, he almost did. But that girl, that lovely girl he met the night before , made him see that this life isn't just all about work itself. There are things which need a solid attention just to relish the ultimate grandeur of its nature . He heaved a sigh. His head was clearing of it's foggy records of spirits and their destinations. This is an authentic break. It should be one. He deserved it, after all. He failed to comprehend the real meaning of life solely much more the significance of existence, along with its purposes and reasons. Because in Reikai, it all landed to a single door : work. Vivality understood his necessity of rest and cooperated with him. It was its reward to him for his obedience and virtue that he treasured. His grin disappeared gradually. Perhaps he had been too harsh to Botan? After all, she was only being nice when she offered to keep him company. But he snapped at her and told her to get lost for just once. He just desired to be alone. That, however, was not a right excuse to be rude to her. Damn. I blew it. I wasn't myself. I should apologize, he reflected to himself. He didn't want Serenity to turn him into a selfish boss, only wishing to keep everything to himself. 

He stood up and dusted off his jeans. He was in Ningenkai, after all. He should dress and act like one. Do what Romans do. And almost easily, he was beginning to adapt to the humanly environment and behaviors around him. He used his baby form rarely nowadays. Girls like the way he looked. They giggle on his pacifier. They blush on his eyes. He like seeing delight about him. He didn't want to disappoint them. 

He rotated to the way he knew was the route to Genkai's temple. He mumbled quietly on what he was going to say to Botan. 

Yumiko stood by a tree, watching Koenma. Kentaro had ordered her to suck Koenma's power. Her master needed that for his ultimate plan ,whatever it was. And now was the perfect time. No stupid Kurama to interrupt her. Of course, to get Koenma's power, she had to take a bite first of his flesh and a drink of his blood. That could satisfy her growling stomach. She was hungry. Vampires couldn't settle for human food. They were good, alright. Especially Shiori's cooking. But not enough to keep her full for the next twenty minutes. 

She wasn't originally a vampire. But Kentaro turned her into one. Just like him. He and Raizen made a great pair, actually. She wondered why Raizen didn't eat her. He never touched her either. Maybe he had his intentions, but Kentaro had already had her in his hands and it was too late. Kentaro was a vampire, from a race as barbaric as ever. He was the last one of his kind. Much vampires, though how tough creatures they were, had come to their end. To turn one into a vampire, he must make love to the creature. Kentaro loved women and a great womanizer himself, but he'd rather eat them after having sex with them , quickly, while they were still weak. She was afraid he'll do the same to her. But he didn't, to her surprise and puzzlement. Her just came to her one night as she took a bath and made love to her. She was a virgin and Kentaro was the first to touch her. That was the first and the last time she made love with someone. She never liked Kentaro, but through out the years, she learned to love him. She hated it when he first kissed her that night. But she kept silent and allowed him to do what he wants. He was her lord, after all. She had a vow to keep. And she feared him. She didn't know she would turn into a vampire, though she was aware her master was one. She just thought she was just going to die afterwards. But instead, she lived. She never seemed to grow older. She stayed the same, looked the same and possessed the body of a youth. Just like him. 

However, they were able to control their hunger. From an oracle, Kentaro found a new way to make them full for more than century. An herb was what they ate. After that, they never became hungry again. Not until then. Kentaro would like to formulate plans - best plans for his dreams. In his territory, he, with slave rested for a long time, that many Makai residents thought they were dead of starvation. But no, Kentaro was actually waiting for the time when he becomes strong again and the effect of the herb would vanish. It was then that he decided to let Ayane lose to do him another assignment. Surely, Ayane should be tempted to eat , no matter what. And he was right. 

She moved to Koenma. Kentaro warned her what he was. But she didn't care. He was in Ningenkai. He should taste like Ningen. 

"Going somewhere ?" she interrupted his thoughts. 

He raised a brow. He didn't notice anyone sneak past him or even felt someone watching him. A hand reached out from the murky path and stopped briefly before his chest, palms spread out in a manner which stopped Koenma. "Yeah?" he muttered. He couldn't recognize the voice but it was awfully familiar. 

The figure took a step forward, revealing a part of his body to the comforting *rays* of the moon. His long dark hair flew carelessly caressing his face. Koenma narrowed his eyes but no assimilation came to his head. The creature took another step forward. Koenma tread backward. The creature's dark eyes was becoming observable with the help of the moon's light. Koenma gasped, recognizing those eyes. "Yumiko? ?" 

She laughed. "Right. How did you know it was me? " she leaned her head forward, gazing at Koenma straight in the eye, giving a mischievous beam. 

Koenma stepped back. "I-I don't know. I just do," he stammered uncertainly. 

"Grrrrr," she chimed at him, stepping forward and forward as Koenma retreated. She grabbed Koenma's shirt and pulled him close, staring at him in an enticing eyes . "What do you say, hmmmm?" 

"Hi, Koenma! And, um, Yumiko?!" a merry voice chimed in. 

Yumiko released him and looked disgusted. Kurrrrrrama! That baka is here again! A virile figure came to appearance as Kurama neared. Yumiko stalked after him, glaring at him furiously, muttering curses. Koenma looked confused, and trailed after her, but Botan stopped him. 

"Koenma-sama!" she greeted cheerfully. 

"Uh, Botan?" he asked rather surprisedly. Then he stopped and went over to his apology. 

"Kurama!" Yumiko thundered in fierce voice that cut through the cold wind of the night. Kurama's beam disappeared and he faced the girl seriously. 

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded with the same rate of anger in his calm voice. He had chosen a lengthy distance from where Koenma and Botan were. If this was to be a fight, then he did not want disturbance. 

"I'm doing my job," she answered rigidly meeting his emerald eyes. 

"You're quitting it," Kurama ordered sternly at her. 

She sniggered sardonically and rolled her eyes, putting both of her hands on hips. "It's none of your business," she complained sadly , looking down at her feet. 

"I think it is now. If it concerns Koenma then it concerns me," he insisted , unwilling to give up. 

She looked up sharply and glowered at him. She pushed him suddenly to the ground and he landed abruptly, unprepared for her attack. She grasped his wrists and pinned them on the ground, securing him between her knees. "NONE of your business!" she boomed, her hair falling down at Kurama. 

Their eyes locked for a moment as they both gasp for breath. Kurama blinked. Was his eyes playing tricks on him or did he saw a mark of melancholy in her dark eyes? He shook the thought out of him. She was perhaps starting to bind him in her wicked charm again. Trusting his judgment was an extremely hard task with her around. He struggled free, but she pushed him back. 

"Get off me, "he hissed at her. 

She smirked and lowered her head even more at him. "It's not what you think it is , Kurama," she purred. She shook her head. 

"I'm quitting this deal," he coaxed dryly at her. "I'll talk to Yomi." 

"It's not what you think it is," she repeated. Kurama caught a trail of bitterness in her icy voice. "I don't work for Yomi. It is Yomi who works for me." 

He winced. What is this crone talking about? He couldn't get the heads and tails of the things going on. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean you're wrong about what you're thinking. It's all the other way around," she explained simply. 

"Oh? Then why don't you let me go ?" he asked her. Besides, you're staying in my house. Talk about gratitude! He struggled to be free again. He wasn't using his energy to the fullest but he did not wish to have to. He did not like hurting women, but it was all in Yumiko's hands if she would let him. Being a human made him see the comeliness of the world and the unfading beauty of women. He did not want to hurt her as much as possible even though he knew she was but a demon from Makai and was dying to harm him. 

She gave a sympathetic grin. "Because that's not according to my job," she purred quietly. Kurama decided to take the advantage to get free by jerking up suddenly as she clarifies her side with as less and arcane words as imaginable , but she slumped him back to the ground. "Don't dare," she warned harshly, gripping his wrists. He imparted her a dirty gaze. She leaned down at him. "Don't ever dare. I'll kill you next time," she whispered more softly this time in his ear in a menacing voice. Kurama felt her warm breath in his neck. He struggled to free himself again, but she growled lifting up her head to meet his gaze. "You never learn or do you? Then maybe I have to kill you. You'll be delicious." 

He watched her , her white teeth sparkled and her dark eyes glittered under the sterling moon . Instantly, he realized what she was. Vampires. Damn. Why get in trouble with one? Just great, Kurama. Now you're her dinner. What could I ask for more? She tilted her head closer to his neck. Kurama gritted his teeth. How could Yomi have a vampire as his worker? Then her voice echoed back on his ears. 

I don't work for Yomi. It is Yomi who works for me. 

Could it be? Did that demon tell the truth or was she lying? But it was a more suitable explanation and he himself could not find a better one. Vampires. They were one of the most barbaric of the demons in Makai. They were Makai's worst nightmare, outstanding disaster, worst-case scenario, number one aggressor and the most hard-hearted enemies .They were Makai's principal dilemma that caused a great loss of millions during their reign. Makai was not a *quiet* hell when vampires existed. They slaughter, eat , slaughter , eat without mercy nor tenderness . They butcher one another at the scarcity of edibles and the most ferocious demons in Makai that even Raizen's army was not known to have defeated them in a fair game or not. No single weakness did they seem to possess and the whole of Nether world burned with hatred upon a hungry vampire's eyes. They see things the same way -- food and power. For themselves, they showed no exceptions when it comes to killing. They lived to kill. They kill to live. But they were no similar to other vampires known to ningen. These creatures suck blood at the same time absorbing their victim's power and strength. The only visible prospect of their existence was to satisfy their limitless hunger and thirst , entitling themselves with much pleasure they get upon knowing that they cause all the griefs and sufferings of the fellow demon around them. They mainly live to slay out of their hunger and thirst. 

Kurama grappled free, feeling her breath on his neck. But she was too strong, her hunger providing much force that he could not exceed using the maximum of his human strength. Gee. Kurama. What a nice way to die. Finally, he felt her cold teeth pressing against his skin. Damn. I got to do something before her teeth sinks deeper for my patience to sustain. But she stopped abruptly as though she smelled something undesirable. He felt her gulping for breath as she lifted her head from his neck, rolling her eyes to the corner. 

"Don't move, " a rigid voice warned from behind her. Kurama distinguished the balmy voice immediately. Yumiko felt a cold blade pointing by her nape, it's tips toying with her skin. She jiggled suddenly, but she felt the cold blade dipping in her nape. She sensed blood trickle down and she bit her lower lip, battling the pain. 

"Did she do anything to you?" Hiei asked Kurama , standing in a repose manner, ready to strike any minute. 

Kurama beamed gratefully at Hiei. "Iie, Hiei. Don't hurt her." 

The koorime snarled, a little disappointed, but withdrew his katana. Kurama hoisted himself up, pushing the girl off him cautiously. Yumiko looked away and slumped on the ground letting her nape bleed carelessly. Hiei walked off after mumbling a little "hn" . Kurama offered a hand to Yumiko but she refused it and strolled over to a rock after declining to meet his eyes. Kurama's eyes followed after her as she neared a little rock under a tree beside the lake shore, sheltering her from the moon's silver beams. She sat by a rock, nudging one elbow on her knee as her thoughts drifted away. 

"What's going on?" Botan asked red-haired lad as they walk along the narrow path to Genkai's temple. She had just walked Koenma back to the temple and had stolen away secretly to Kurama who had not yet returned. 

"Nothing," Kurama responded absently. 

Botan gave him a disgruntled look, obviously discontented with the answer. She had helped him distract Koenma and Yumiko when she heard of Kurama's assumptions. And now , a small "nothing" is what she gets? "That's not fair, Kurama. I'm part of this too." 

He shrugged. "Nothing. She just have her motives to your master." 

"Motives, eh? What kind of motives ?" she inquired, her brows furrowing along with her pink eyes thoughtfully. She wondered what kind of motives. Well, she was aware how good-looking her master could be, but she never thought a girl would take him seriously. After all, he has a pacifier. 

They walked to Genkai's temple for a long time with out words. The dry leaves crunched crisply beneath their feet as they sauntered their way through the dark woodland. Botan sighed disgustedly at Kurama. Kurama was too distracted in his own thoughts to bother thanking her much more talking to her. He sensed her annoyance, realizing he had not yet answered her question. He turned to her. "Nah, Botan. It's not for you to know." 

Botan glared at him. 

"Give me back my son, I pray, Lord Kentaro ," Yomi wailed pleadingly before the metallic throne that perch steadily in front him. He was sweating turbulently as if a storm flooded around his brow and neck as he knelt humbly before the wickedly smiling magnate. It was dark, everywhere and mists of fog roamed loosely , surrounding Yomi's body like fiercely tongues of fire whose smoke made him dizzy in head and his chest gasping for breath. He didn't know what was wrong; it was still Makai, only the part of Makai where Kentaro's palace was built . It made him somehow think of his death, one thing that never haunted him for the extensive years of his existence. He sneered silently to himself, as fogs wrapped around him. Once I get my son, I'll go with my plans. I'll wipe that hellish smile off that bastard's face. His mind soared away for a minute as he went over his plans, scanning quickly for a root of failure or a base for miscarriage. But there was none. He couldn't surely fail this time. He could feel fate shifting to his side, sliding a comforting around his seemingly doomed power. No. He's going to let all those people who had underestimated him see what a mighty emperor he was going to be. They just wait and see. And that Kentaro? He's going to punish him, torture him and let him feel all the pain hell had to grant. That metallic throne? It was going to be his, and Shura would sit beside him happy as a clam, watching the neared execution of the people who condemned them. They were going to rule over all of Makai; be respected, honored and feared through all the worlds of Nether world. With his power, life will not be miserable. At last. He could already taste the savor of authority and domination he was to exercise. People shall worship the ground they walk on . Right now, however, he just have to accomplish this. Power without Shura was a big foolishness. Besides, without Shura it was far from possible for him to reach the height of his dream. 

"Ah, Yomi, you came to get your son," the dark eyed Kentaro had boomed, relishing every minute of seeing Yomi kneel before him. He scratched a hand over his chin, his silky dark hair falling around his face. "But I pray you haven't forgotten our deal?" 

Yomi bit his lower lip. He was supposed to be blind. How come he could still see that devilish smirk all over that young lad's face? "I am aware of that. See for yourself, lord Kentaro. I have done my part. " He bowed his head lower with much hate and regret flowing in him. It felt stupid to kneel down to someone who appeared younger than him for decades. Kentaro surfaced more of as an adolescent like Kurama- Shuichi Minamino, he corrected himself. He was young but he had grown powerful. How he envy him! Authority, however, should rest to an adult's hand, not to a minor. He was not sure how old that Kentaro was, but it surely wouldn't show by judging his good looks. Nevertheless Yomi wished he was young, really young. It would simply mean he was ignorant. 

A silver light glittered to Yomi's right. It was blurred for a moment, then it turned clear, showing a dark haired girl with a chestnut haired guy. The girl was wearing a simple dress while her companion wore a bandage around his forehead. She was stepping forward while the guy retreated. "Is that Enma Daiou's son?" 

Yomi nodded despite the thought that Kentaro wouldn't be able to see him due to the fog that cloaked around them. "Yes." To whatever happened behind the fogs, he didn't know . Kentaro seemed to be quiet for a while , as though thinking. It was a long time, but there was no reply. Yomi's knees were already aching hard but he didn't dare to stand up even though he had lost sight of the lad. For a while he thought he was just seeing visions, and his mind tangled with confusion whether what happened was just a foolish imaginations. He was no longer sure if he was facing the right direction, for the metallic throne melted away with the fog that clasp on his chest. 

"Bring his musuko here," a voice interrupted his thoughts. He recognized the voice as Kentaro's. To whom ever he was talking to, Yomi had no idea. If there was a response, he didn't hear it either. But no. It was not a vision. The fogs had somehow made a little way for him to see clearly the lad he was getting rid of, with not a servant nor a soldier beside him. Good. The mention of his musuko stimulated his spirits again. His confusions vanished as he waited for the arrival of his beloved musuko, Shura. It was as if forever lasted before Shura came into his sight. He saw a little figure obscure by the mists. The fog cleared gradually, as his son became more audible. Indeed, it was Shura , his fiery eyes glad upon seeing his father for a long time. The emperor dissolved in the thin air from Yomi's eyes, along with the metallic chair. The father along with his son strode off to their part of Makai to grant them their revenge. 

  
  
  
  
**November 1998 © Sakeena   
**


	4. Default Chapter Title

**Thorns and Lilies  
Chapter 4  
by : Sakeena deathstalkker@yahoo.com**  
  
  
Legal disclaimers apply to all anime.  
  
  
  
Michiko grinned, bowing at the people in front of her. Yusuke had walked her from school that afternoon and had brought her to the temple right after her driver agreed to leave them alone and inform Mr. Takeda of her whereabouts. Then , Yusuke introduced her to people in the pagoda who had welcomed her -- Yukina, Shuichi Minamino, Kazuma and Shizuru Kuwabara, Koenma and Botan. Miyuki and Genkai were also there. They were talking when she arived with Yusuke, but they all seemed kind enough to grant her their smile.   
It was Kazuma who boomed first. "So, Urameshi, that's your new girl?" he questioned loudly from where he was sitting beside Yukina. Michiko blushed. Yusuke gave him a stiff look. Yukina nudged at Kazuma to shut up.   
  
One by one, Yusuke introduced Michiko to the people in the temple. Botan, the blue-haired girl who was in jeans, laughing with Miyuki, Koenma, her boss, Shuichi Minamino, the I-know - it - all model student, Kazuma, the big carrot top bastard and his sister Shizuru who was always busy smoking, Yukina, the green haired cute little girl , who was also Kazuma's love.   
  
"What is your name again?" Kurama asked politely before stepping out of the temple.   
  
"Michiko Takeda," she answered , as equally polite as possible bowing her head. Kurama noddded, then went out.   
  
Shizuru looked thoughtful, as though thinking hard. "Of what relation are you to Akira Takeda, you know, the businessman --?"   
  
Michiko flushed even more , looking down at her lap. "Uh, I'm his daughter."   
  
"Oh," Shizuru mumbled. After some time, Shizuru started a conversation again, which Michiko found easy to go along with. Even most of the people joined the conversation.   
  
"How did you get to know Yyusuke, huh, Michiko?" Botan asked. Michiko caught Miyuki's golden eyes. The latter was beaming mischievously. Michiko reddened, but narrated the whole incident straightforwardly.   
  
A smile spread on Botan's lips. Shizuru clapped her hands together. Time ran so swiftly that Michiko barely noticed it was time for her to go. Bowing politely to them, she and Yusuke left.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurama sat under the tree, thinking to himself. Hiei watched him closely with a hint of affection as he sat on one of the branches of the verdant tree, unnoticed by the so-called model student, Shuichi Minamino. He grunted a little "hn" but cursed himself when he realized he might endanger himself from getting caught by Kurama's emerald eyes. It was as he had expected. The observant Kurama looked up narrowing his eyes at him and beamed when he saw a black figure scramble hurriedly off his position skipping from one tree to another in a speed almost invisible to the eyes . Kurama retained his beam, still staring up, somewhat hoping Hiei would return.   
"What are you staring up there?" a sardonic voice asked . Kurama spun his head to the direction of the voice to see the black figure leaning on a tree, his arms crossed.   
"You, Hiei. I'm looking for you," the sitting lad answered patiently.   
"Baka. Why look up there when I'm here?" Kurama heard him grumble. Kurama didn't react to his friend's fiery reply. It was so common for Hiei to behave that way. Some just things *don't* change. Still, Kurama was able to hear the affection in Hiei's cold voice.   
  
Could it be-- ??????!   
  
"What brought you here, Hiei?" Kurama went on merrily, slumping his elbow over a knee. "You were with that Sakuwa girl again, huh?" He grinned even wider, meaning to wipe the harsh tone off Hiei's voice.   
  
"Hn" was the respond Kurama received .   
  
"I was just wondering --" Kurama started again, despite the assumption that Hiei wouldn't reply again..   
  
"Kurama, what's going on between that vampire and you?" the other guy asked frankly.   
  
Kurama looked up at him, raising a brow in astonishment. "Nothing. Why?"   
  
Hiei made a face to himself, griping curses. Kurama strained his ears to listen. He caught something like "kill" and was not a bit surprised. He didn't know if Hiei believed him, but the truth shall always find its way out. "What is it, Hiei? Mind telling me?"   
  
"Nothing. I just have a bad feeling about her," he muttered with a mark of disgust. The other fellow bit his lower lip hesitantly. He didn't know whether to tell Hiei about the deal he had with Yomi. Hiei was, after all, his friend. There were times that they had shared more than what usual friendship had to extend. An affinity which went against the winds of reality and sanity. Hidden behind the curtains of lies. Hidden from the vindictive eyes of the world . It all had to stop. So sad. Why did good things have end? Most of the good things in life had to be doomed by fear or shame or both. Or was it the unavoidable circumstances that life bestowed? Or was it destiny? Were they just unfortunate creatures, helpless against the wings of time? Was it written in their palms? Hn. They should have known. It was bitter. But he didn't want it to happen again. Once was enough. By now , they should have known how to deal with this for the time had fostered them in its hands. No. I shouldn't tell him. I don't want to get Hiei in this. This is all my business. He knew when he needed a comrade or when he had to face things alone.   
  
"Don't you worry too much , Hiei," Kurama assured in a sound voice. He was a good liar. Pretty good one. "I'll take care of her myself." He heard but a faint "Hn" as a reply. Hiei had begun to strode off quietly. "Hiei," Kurama called on calmly. Hiei spun around, half of his body already eaten in the darkness. "Don't get into this one, OK?" The fellow seemed to shrug, but Kurama didn't trust his shrug. "I want your word, Hiei. Promise me to leave this thing alone. Hiei?"   
  
There was no answer. Kurama repeated his call, more seriously this time.   
  
"You get it," he heard after a long time. Kurama caught something from his voice.   
  
Jealousy?!?!?!   
  
Not all things had to be doomed by fear or shame. There are things that just *don't* change.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Michiko strode lazily to her next class. The morning had been a great one, if her father had not barged in the temple and threatened to sue the kind woman Genkai who had informed him about Michiko's whereabouts. He was hot-tempered, really mad, didn't even call the driver and had gone all by himself. Furiously, he dragged Michiko out of the temple without even saying any thank you or apology to the people deserving it. She tried turning back, saying her apologies and recognition , feeling much shame of her father's misbehavior.   
She didn't feel like going home yet, but she didn't want to anger her dad even more.   
  
Her father had shouted and slammed the steering wheel furiously when they got in to the car.   
"I am suing them," he had said firmly. He clenched the steering wheel hard that his knuckles turned white. He was very mad that he drove the car by himself and didn't have and driver went with him.   
  
"No, dad. You can't," she had protested meekly. She was still shocked of what had happened the day before. The monsters. They were still clear in her mind. She held her head, her eyes shut. "You can't, dad," she objected sheepishly. They argued for a while, then her dad gave in, shaking his head. His father grumbled curses under his breath, throwing up his hands in disbelief . The traffic light turned red. He kicked the brakes angrily, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. Michiko turned to him pleadingly." Please, dad. Promise me not to sue them."   
  
He had turned to her, looking at her doubtfully. Michiko leaned her head against his arm. He laughed, and put an arm around her, saying, "All right, all right. You won, Michiko. "   
  
She had leaned back to her seat and sighed. Her dad was really a kind man, but with a fiery temper when it comes to the safety of his daughter. She appreciated his worrying, but was a little annoyed. He had always regarded her as a child and never considered she could make her own decisions by now. I am far older than you, dad, she thought to herself. The thought made her smile, at the same time, made her feel forlorn. She had gotten her way, and was driving back to her glamorous manor before going to school . Yet, she was not happy. Material things failed to make her happy now. She missed Hiro.   
  
She pondered on her thoughts as she walked to her next class, lifting her head from her hand. She didn't feel like attending another class. She needed a break. It didn't make any sense at all for her attention either sailed away or was menaced by the demons she had encountered. She spun on her heels and went to the other directions, away from the mob of students crowding the hall busily. She knew she had to sort out herself first. Maybe she should cut classes. Just this once.   
  
She strode to a tree and sat under its shade. Hiro. What a beautiful name. She shut her eyes for a moment, canting against the tree. Her flaxen hair fell loosely on her shoulders as a smile coated in her cherry lips. Thoughts of Hiro sent a mixture of guilt and sadness to her, that was why she hated thinking about him. However, she decided to be brave and think about him again. She couldn't help it. Maybe she was just making herself suffer. If that was the case, then she better be able to ease the pain herself. It did not bother her so much anymore. Maybe she was just giving herself a hard time ? After she saw how Miyuki deal with her problems......? The pain was decreasing. Gradually. She opened her eyes and beamed when she saw Hiro sitting next to her, smiling back. It was all in her mind, that was why it was real. He leaned forward to brush the hair that played along her cheeks. Her eyes cleared. She gasped. "Yusuke?" She made a face to herself. She could never get to forget that name. It was music for her ears . There was something with that guy. That- that - that guy with slick black hair and brown eyes -- the owner of the name ?! She just wasn't sure what.   
  
"Yeah, it's me," Yusuke answered simply, grinning naughtily. He lied down on the grass, keeping both arms crossed beneath his head.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling her knees to her chest. They just remained there for a long time wordlessly. An answer need not be words. It could be something else. Michiko kept the smile in her face. But she realized something. The pain was not decreasing at all. It was increasing instead. But she was sick and tired of being miserable. At least, the incident had brought one good thing -- she met that guy -- what's his name again ? Ah, Yusuke. It was not all that bad. She should stop whimpering of the bad things and look at the brighter side.   
  
"You're sad ," he commented suddenly.   
  
She cycled to his direction, a bit surprised. She was already trying to hide her anguish, yet he knew. "How did you know?" she whispered ethereally.   
  
He didn't reply as though he did not hear anything. She felt a hot tear trickle down her cheek again. It was not Hiro. It was still painful. She should stop this pretenses and make-believe. It was leading her nowhere. Miyuki had her ways. She also had hers. She wiped the tear quickly before Yusuke had any chances of seeing it. " I am sad," she admitted morosely, burying her face in her arms.   
  
........   
  
Twelve centuries ago, she was a lover of Hiro, a general of Lord Kentaro. Known all over Makai for being a great warrior that he was, he brought victories and fame to the East Makai. He was one of the prominent warriors , crowned and famed as the dazzling jewel of Nether land , respected and feared as the greatest of Lord Kentaro's generals, celebrated over all of Kentaro's army for his skills, his abilities and his elegance all in the name of his honor.   
  
The incident replayed on her mind.   
  
Hiro was walking toward her , a repose smile spread on his lips, his long olive hair flowing carelessly. He had made it. He had won the battle, in the name of his lord , Lord Kentaro. The warlord had come back , with his army, Hiro on his right side, signifying his importance to the battalion.   
  
She opened her arms to welcome him, sincerely glad for his safe return . Then everything changed in an instant as an arrow hit her lover in the heels. It was his weakness. Her eyes widened as she witnessed his knightly body falling heavily on the ground. Dead. She turned white, ghostly white as she realized all that had happened. The whole mob clamored after minutes of silence.   
  
The crowd rioted wildly ,unprepared for the assassination but the murderer had escaped. They heard a big roar in the air. Veering their heads to see, they witnessed the happy smug face of Raizen. The war god had come personally just to slay the idolized warrior, Hiro. Grinning wickedly , he fled off with two of his assistants beside him, holding his bow . Kentaro clenched his fists in the air, muttering curses while she fell on her knees and wept sorrowfully. Her anguishes lasted for long, but the lord accompanied her in her remorse and grieves, comforted her and tried to wipe her sadness away. She was entitled to stay in his glorious palace to live the life of a princess. But it helped only a little to fill the emptiness inside. The wealth and treasures could never bring back her only happiness. Her only Hiro. She had desired to revenge and vowed upon her blood that she would take vengeance to Raizen for Hiro's death at whatever cost. She had announced her pledge in the very spot Hiro had died, promising on herself that she would exterminate everything that traced the line of Raizen and everyone that was related to him. The only foremost consolation she received was from the warlord's compassionate slave, the former slave of her archenemy, Ayane . She hesitated in hearing the slave's comforting words:   
  
" Roses shall come by and shed its petals for you. Someday."   
  
Then she placed a comforting hand on Michiko's shoulder. Michiko looked up to see her dark eyes as she smiled mildly. Michiko's gaze penetrated through the deeper soul of her consoler, seeing such beautiful light for a Makai creature to behold. The slave managed to comfort her, as she placed her soft hands on Michiko's shoulder. For a moment, she was able to think clearly. But as she lifted her hand, everything went back to what it was : she craved for vengeance.   
  
She decided to join Kentaro's army to fight the troops of the conceited Raizen as the two warlords fought for supremacy. Before she could even begin, the tides turned against Kentaro, and Raizen with his eating legions defeated the their forces. The prosperous reign of Kentaro was ,thus, put to an end. Kentaro took his slave and fled away, leaving his army and subjects in chaos, mostly dying, helpless against Raizen's forces, while his army rivaled for leadership. His empire very soon collapsed, and those who survived were either tortured or lived as a fugitive or as an outcast. But shortly, they all died. As for her, she had escaped the prison to live freely again but resolved to incarnate in the form of a teen girl, Michiko Takeda. That was the only way. But life as a Ningen was easier, and she had existed for fourteen years in Makai, slowly forgetting the catastrophic past, as her kind parents nourished her with much love she had only felt with Hiro. Then, the past hunted her again. She didn't like to feel what she felt before : hatred, anger, sorrow. It was all encouraging her to keep her word. After all, twelve hundred years had passed. She trembled as confusion filled her. She did not know what to do. She had been through pretending. It did not work. What else should she do?   
  
She felt a firm hand land on her shoulder. She gasped, surprised, looking up. Yusuke was sitting up, and wiped the tear off her face. She beamed at him gratefully. "Arigatou." Then she found herself crying on Yusuke's shoulder as she contemplated on her decisions. She sighed, holding Yusuke close to her. It felt like Hiro's. Yes. She had made her decision. She was going to keep her word. At whatever cost.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Should I continue with my job ?" Sasaki asked , bowing his head down at Yomi, who was looking very solemn. He did not know why he had to bow when his master was blind to see the reverence he paid, but something told him he just had to .   
  
"Yes. Of Course. Go on," Yomi answered sternly. He was getting impatient. He had to end Ayane's life before Kentaro succeeds in his plans. He had this feeling that the boy's plans were not going to be nice. He didn't trust that boy. Not at all. He was already deceiving. With a great power as Enma's son, he won't just be treacherous, he'll be dangerous as well. Inexperienced minors like Kentaro couldn't be trusted with such great powers. (though he knew how old Kentaro was) Their competition for Makai domination will be a lot complex. Yomi didn't like that. He had his own dreams to keep him fighting. That was why he decided to betray Kentaro, through a grea warrior, Sasaki. Sasaki just had to kill the slave so that she could not fulfill her mission. Sasaki should easily defeat her. After all, she was just a girl.   
  
Yomi almost laughed. But something almost wiped away the evil smile in Yomi's face - Sakuwa Miyuki. That crone! She knows too much!! She had to be killed before she could have the chance to tell Kentaro of what she knows. Yomi's eyebrows trembled as Sakuwa's vision filled his head. That girl had witnessed their plan of treachery to Kentaro, and if any way this gets to the boy, he will definitely finish off Yomi with his thumb. And right now, Yomi was just to weak to face him. Moreover, he couldn't take Kentaro getting stronger with the help of his slave. Ayane and Sakuwa had to be ended, before it was too late. Everything had to go as planned.   
  
Sasaki sighed quietly to himself. He did not want to go on with his job. All his creatures were nothing but failure, always completely defeated. Or maybe Sakuwa was just too lucky -- always had somebody to rescue her. And the annoying part is that his creatures all ended up rotten on the ground, slain by Sakuwa's rescuer.   
  
He had assumed that right after Yomi get his son back, his job would be over. But he could not do anything. He owed Yomi a lot. He had given him the power he had lost when he first died. He had helped him remember everything. He had raised Sasaki as though his own child. He stood up and bowed to Yomi before leaving the chamber. He would have to go to Ningenkai. Curses. How he hated the world. But he could not do anything. His services were bounded by gratitude. Yomi had made him see how cruel the all world really was. It was pay back time. It was time they feel all the pain he had felt. He had lost his everything. Fortunately, luck was on his side. The kind hearted Yomi adapted him and gave back what the world took away: his power, his name, his sanity, his integrity, his skills, his honor. Yomi had made him what he wanted to be, protected him with under the wings of his power, protected his weaknesses with a silver metal that loomed in his great body. But one thing Yomi could not give him was his Sayuri . Beautifil Sayuri. How he loved her! Now, she was gone. He grasped his fists. He still loved her. He would get her back, no matter what. No world nor power could surpass his pure love for her. Where are you, Sayuri ? The thought struck that almost froze him in his steps. He did not know where or why or how she had vanished. He was left alone with no clue. How could life be so hard? Could she still be ...alive? The thought brought much light in him, melting every doubt he was having. Yes. He had to finish his job quick and ask Yomi for permission to look for his beloved Sayuri . He was uncertain if Yomi would permit him ,but he was determined to make him do so. He have to succeed in this one.   
  
He shrugged all the anxieties he had in doing his task. A little sympathy still streamed in his veins. He was sick and tired of making people's lives miserable. But that was his task.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miyuki strode on Genkai's garden quietly chuckling to herself. Yukina was nearby, watering the plants gingerly. She looked charming in her motherly look. Miyuki sighed to herself. She had a fight with her obasan about going home or not. She did not like to go home already. It was so much safer in Genkai;s temple. Her obasan agreed, as she was assisted by Genkai in defending her side, looking frustrated. Her obasan was hardheaded . Why can't she see I like it here? Genkai's temple had become almost as cozy as her obasan's house or maybe even more. Her obasan had given her one more day to stay there, leaving their phone number at Miyuki's hand. Sheesh. I know my telephone number, obasan. I am not stupid. She left humbly, saying her apologies and gratitude in her usual stern manner. Then came a big red-haired guy , greeting Yukina with flowery words. Yukina smiled, as though very happy to see such an ugly guy. She made a face to herself. Yukina could not be fooled by his words, or could she? For one thing, he was swinish in appearance. Such nice words from such brute creature was .........deceiving.   
  
"Would I be of any help?" he interrupted again at Yukina, following her with his admiring gaze. Miyuki shook her head in disgust, witnessing Yukina's patience, as she refused him gently with much tenderness , tapping his hand off. The scene was annoying her. It was as if they meant to do that before her.   
  
She treaded away, trying as much to shake out her disgust. Her head started to hurt again. She rubbed it wearily. A figure was waiting for her, standing under a tree calmly. The Prince? No. It could not be him. She was seeing things again. But she was unwilling to believe, unwilling to accept. It was a manly creature. Only he possessed that bold body. She knew it. She could perceive a strange vigor and unnaturally strong presence dwelling nearby. Her mind knotted with confusion. It was very hard to believe what she saw. Before, she was but a shallow ningen who believed in what she perceived. But everything seemed to change. Her life made a sharp turn to a disconcerting world. Thinking twice before believing what she was seeing was a wise move. She hesitated to herself, contemplating on her decision. He seemed to be waiting. Waiting for something. For someone. She took a little step toward him, still uncertain. She herself had been waiting. But she never knew if she was waiting for someone or something. She had overlooked that one. She gave a sympathetic giggle to herself. She remembered the day before. Those monsters. Miyuki shuddered. Death almost came. She almost accepted it. She was confused. She shook her head and walked straightly to him.. She was determined to fight it, no matter what, if he was another of those horrid creatures that would lunge at her once she gets close.   
  
She stopped her paces, some feet away from him. She could go no further. She had been too stupid enough to almost give her life away, and now, she did not have the face to apologize to him for mocking him when he saved her life. She felt miserable and confused. She decided to look at him straight in the eye. His ruby eyes were comforting her. Maybe it was what she waiting for.   
  
His eyes were so hard to see, as the sun stood behind him . It was painful for the eyes. She bowed her head, avoiding the sun's glorious light. She took some steps nearer, until he was but some three feet away. She chuckled to herself, standing in front of a tree. It was no use. She could still not see him clearly. But he was not moving, and instead stood as mild as though he did not see her approaching.   
  
"I - ah, hi ," she greeted him , much uncertainty audible in her voice. She laughed to herself. Why was she acting this way? She was not certain of anything anymore. "Hello," she approached him more naturally this time. He did not say anything as though he did not hear her. He was still the same. She beamed to herself, straining her eyes, until finally her eyes could not bear the light that she lowered her head and instead craned her ears to listen. He said no word, or if he did, she did not hear anything. "Hello," she repeated loudly. She knew she had succeeded in getting his attention in the first try, for she felt him watching her intently. She decided to look up again and meet his gaze, no matter how painful it was for her eyes. Before she knew it, a pair of seemingly black boomerang flew to her direction and clasped her wrists, sending her body against the tree. "What the fucking shit --"   
  
Another boomerang flew and landed before her and clasped around her neck. "Shit, you -- " she stopped, biting her lower lip. She could not remember his name. She sniggered to herself. What is going on with me? Why can't I remember his name?   
  
The figure drew nearer, walking to the tree she was pinned on. He still looked as placid as ever.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurama walked speechlessly in the darkness that befell on him . It was supposed to be a sunny afternoon, but it was dark anyway, in Yomi's place. He adjusted his eyes to the murkiness around him. He had to stop this foolishness now.   
  
"Kurama. What brought you?" Yomi's voice floated in the air. He liked to see Kurama that way. He looked serious.   
  
The red-haired guy had easily detected him despite the dimness that surrounded him. He rotated around to meet his old friend. "I want to speak to you, Yomi ."   
  
The dark environment suddenly transformed to the actual environment in Ningenkai-- a bright sunny afternoon. Kurama did not retort to the abrupt shifting. Everything was possible in Makai. Although he was not sure if it was just in his eyes or if it was really happening. Maybe everything was possible in his eyes. He saw Yomi, standing nearby. They were on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the Eastern part of Makai . Yomi stood, his back facing Kurama, his hands shoved on the pocket of his trousers, a satisfied smile on his face. He looked contented with the barren fields that filled the area below. "What is it, Kurama?"   
  
The other fellow did not move. "Yomi, I want to stop the deal," Kurama declared bleakly.   
  
"Me too," Yomi retorted in an aloof voice. Kurama blinked in surprise, but refused to voice it out. What does he mean? Are my ears deceiving me? He stole a glance at his old friend who was still standing calmly.   
  
As though reading the question on his head, Yomi answered, " You heard me right, Kurama. I myself want to stop this."   
  
Kurama spun to Yomi and walked beside him. Maybe this is not going to be that hard after all. Letting her stay in his house with his okasan in danger was already too much. He looked down at the impotent fields below. It was strange that Yomi seemed appeased with what he saw. "Then let's quit it."   
  
Yomi shook his head and walked away from Kurama. He stopped by the other side and gazed up as though he was seeing something. "I can't."   
  
More questions soared in Kurama's head. What does he mean? Is the vampire telling the truth? What is going on? He kept his gaze down, searching for something else to say, but Yomi interrupted again. "It's not what you think it is, Kurama. I work for Yumiko"   
Kurama almost coughed, but he was able to control himself. "What?" So, the girl was telling the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth? Aw, that hurts. Naked truth. It stinks. Why did it have to be this way? So, there's nothing I can do?   
  
"Yes. There's nothing you and I can do," Yomi cut in again, reading his mind.   
  
Kurama made a face to himself. Great, Kurama. You never learn. He was a little annoyed at Yomi for being able to comprehend what he was thinking. He was a bit irritated to himself for not being able to figure things out. And lastly, he was very enraged by the veracity. He felt a hand on his left shoulder. "If you want to help Enma Daio's son, kill her. That's the only way."   
  
Kurama nodded, a decision forming in his head.   
  
  
  
  
**November 1998 © Sakeena **


	5. Default Chapter Title

**Thorns and Lilies  
Chapter 5  
by : Sakeena deathstalkker@yahoo.com**  
  
  
Legal disclaimers apply to all anime.  
  


"What's going on with you, you --" was his name Genkai? 

She watched him, her head slightly raised, adjusting to the blade on her neck. She struggled her wrists free, but the tips of the blade sunk very deeply on the trunks of the tree. She felt its sharp edges against her skin and she discontinued. Her right wrist was already bleeding. She felt her own blood trickle slowly on her hands. 

He came closer. Miyuki did not know whether or not to be happy or to be angry or to be scared. She gasped when she failed to recognize him. It was not the crimsoned-eyed guy at all. He was a guy, clad mostly with metal, his lime-colored hair stuffed in the head gear he was wearing. Standing before her, he stared at her as though scrutinizing every part of her body. Finally, their gaze locked. He had a very dark eyes, poised with an intrepid physique and a very grim look . He crossed his arms over his chest and observed her. 

"What the fucking shit are you?" Miyuki asked casually, grinning at him sardonically. He did not answer , and she roared. He was something else, not just an ordinary ningen. She could feel it. His presence radiated some other force she could only feel with the red-eyed guy. "Let me go," she ordered him silently. Aw, Miyuki, what made you think he'll listen? "Bastard. Listen to me. Lemme go. I have a cookie for you," she said again, giving out a foolish smile. The guy did not react as if he could not see anything. She was going to say another word when he pulled the blade off her neck. She raised a brow, a little astounded. 

"Arigatou," she mumbled, watching him carefully. 

"Don't thank me. I'm going to kill you," he responded for the first time. 

She shrugged, muttering, "Aw , that's fine. You're welcome." Then she stopped shrugging and faced him. "What? Baka!" She went on struggling again, as the guy produced something from his back. 

The guy laid his hand against her neck sharply and squeezed it. "Shut your eyes. This is going to hurt." 

"Before I die, I want to ask you why do I have to die?" she asked him, looking as nonchalant as ever. 

"You know too much," he answered simply. 

She grappled and tried to wave his hands off, but he was too strong. She watched as his other hand produced a dagger and aimed it at her, with his arms raised. She could not understand what he had said, but she was sick of talking. Besides, she knew he was to feed her with but so little answers. 

"I said close your eyes," he went on. 

Miyuki stopped moving and sighed, shaking her head in disagreement . If she was to die, she was going to face it with her eyes peeled. She was still fortunate, though. She could not believe she was going to die in the hands of human-looking demon. Well, not so lucky, she had to admit in disappointment. What about her prince? Wasn't he gonna come and rescue her? She had always presumed to die in the hands of a monstrous creature in a horrid way. Ok, so she may die in a horrid way…but this time, her aggressor was pretty good-looking compared to her previous assailants. 

Sasaki gripped on the hilt, raising his hand for a strong swing. He was to cut off her head. Finally. His work shall be through. Then he was going to look for his beloved Sayuri. He was going to struck her, avoiding her bold gaze. Her eyes brought so much upon him that sympathy flowed again. No. This could not be. It was his job to kill. It was his task. It was for Sayuri. He saw Sayuri's azure eyes in that girl. Oh no. She could not be. He conferred out a painful cry as he swung his arms down . He had to do his job. That was what Yomi had dictated. 

A silver sword glistened in the air, stopping Sasaki's dagger in mid air. Miyuki spun her head, hope surged in her eyes. The two of them fought, Hiei leading the guy away from Miyuki. She struggled to be free. A pair of hands helped her. She turned to the owner of the hands. Michiko. The beautiful Takeda. 

She grinned worriedly. "Are you OK, Miyuki?" 

Miyuki nodded. "Yes," she lied with fabricated sincerity. She was not OK at all. She had never been OK since this things had started this way. Michiko shook her head and concentrated on releasing her from the blades. It took her a long time before she was able to pull the blades off off the trunk. Miyuki fell but Michiko caught her before her body touched the ground. "I'm tired,Takeda," she whispered softly. Her head was throbbing again. Her eyes hurt. 

Michiko held her gently cautiously with her soft arms, smiling mildly at the platinum eyes of Miyuki. "Favor please, Miyuki?" 

The other girl managed to raise a brow. "Hmmm?" 

"I have a name. Call me Michiko." 

Miyuki beamed simply. "Sure, Michiko."Then, her brows knitted . "But what is it do you have to tell me that you were not able to tell me three days ago?" 

"Maybe later, when you're fine." The girl took Miyuki's right hand and gasped. She laid her down on the grass and tore a part of her skirt, bandaged it on her friend's bloody wrists. "Don't worry, Miyuki. I'm here now." She sneaked a glance at the two nearby who was in a duel. Hiei and the guy was fighting furiously, their swords clashing madly. The guy had met his match. 

Yumiko strode to Koenma who was alone sitting on the swing on the playground, looking austere as usual. He appeared as though he was thinking of his paper works in Reikai . Poor Koenma, she thought to herself. Kentaro had told her all about she had to know about Koenma - the prince, Reikai, but it was Kurama who told her about his life : work , work, work and work. She hesitated in her steps feeling a pang of pity hit her along with that felt a wave of guilt . Am I going to do this? She hid behind the trees that surrounded the playground and squeezed her little finger. Am I going to make his life more miserable? She lurked a glance at him. What was the matter with her anyway? She was still hungry of course, and Kentaro's orders was to satisfy her hunger with the lad first and foremost. That was his order. But she couldn't get herself to do it. After Kurama told her about the Prince's lonely life. 

He was still sitting down on the swing, wearing a pair of ningen jeans, a white shirt and a purple cloth wounded around his forehead. She shut her eyes and sighed. She hated doing this, but she had to. That was according to her master Kentaro. It was the job he had entrusted her. But it felt bad. On the contrary, this is the best time to do everything. Yusuke was still in school , Hiei was in a battle , Kurama had gone to Yomi and was not in her way, and Kazuma was too hooked up in that Yukina's beauty to care for the world. The report came from her master. This is absolutely the best time. 

Should I grab the chance? She shook her head. No. This is wrong. There were so many humans out there to serve as her food. It didn't have to be him. But those ningen didn't have what Lord Kentaro desired. It was Koenma's power that he wanted, so he could defeat the descendant of Raizen. Her lord Kentaro had went to the mountains some centuries ago to seek the oracle which had portrayed a descendant of his long-time rival . This descendant who shall exist by the late 20th century was going to crush his empire and unite the whole of Makai. He shall be known all over Makai for his formidable strength and power. It was said that he was Raizen's only son who was going to revive his father's glory, with much power that surpassed Kentaro's and Raizen's altogether. Only the power of Enma Daiou's son could level his. 

She walked toward him, but stopped again as she remembered Kurama's okasan. She had patted her cheek lovingly and had hugged Yumiko as though she was her child. It was very hard to let people down, especially those people like Shiori. Kurama is lucky to have a kind mother, she thought morosely to herself. An obscure image of her otousama appeared before her and she fought back the tears. Shiori reminded her of her otousama who had perished in Raizen's hands. The thought brought much anger and agony in her and she clenched her fists in rage. No. She was not going to let her Lord Kentaro down. She had seen his frustrated look when he had heard the oracle. The future of his empire was in her hands. She should make her move. 

She went on walking. Koenma turned his head to her direction when he heard her footsteps. He grinned and patted the swing next to him. 

"Am I disturbing you, Koenma-sama?" she inquired lightly, smiling back at him as she sat down on the swing. 

Koenma shook his head, his brown hair waving. "Not at all, Yumiko. You don't have classes today?" 

"Nah. I got classes. Just didn't feel like it. Needed a break," she responded simply, keeping the little smile on her face. "What about you?" She looked down , playing with her fingers in her lap. 

There was a long silence, before he answered again, his voice unruffled. "If Shuichi Minamino had not told you yet, well, I don't belong here. I am not a ningen, Yumiko. " 

Yumiko observed him in her dark eyes, amazed. She had presumed he was going to lie as she did, but he did not. He was looking far away as though he was seeing the world differently from hers. She felt a flicker of admiration for him stream to her. He was a very nice creature, and it became even a lot harder for her to do her mission. He twirled his head suddenly and caught her looking at him. Her cheeks flushed a shade of crimson and she turned her eyes reluctantly back to her hands on her lap, bowing her head. 

"It's fine if you don't believe me. There are things which are very hard to believe," he went on. 

His words echoed back to her ears menacingly. Her smile disappeared as she thought of herself. She felt a pang of guilt stab her in the chest. Why did it have to be like this? All of a sudden, she felt close to the guy beside her and she could no longer bring herself to hurt him. He was the son of Enma Daiou, the prince of Reikai, yet he was kind and lowly. He doesn't deserve any of these. She already felt like confiding to him with all the troubles within her and all the sorrows and grief she could not divulge in her lord Kentaro . The thought of her lord brought her back to herself . She just had to accomplish her mission, even if it felt bad. She owed Kentaro a lot and had sworn an oath to submit her whole entity to him. It was an oath by the river Sanzu that neither she nor Kentaro should and could break. But then, she regretted for having said such oath. 

"I believe you, Koenma-sama, "she stated firmly. 

"You do?" He asked her, gyrating to her, unable to hide his surprise. 

She kept her head down as she nodded, her dark hair caressing her face. Koenma reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear and inspected her carefully. She lifted her head and turned to him , grinning lightly as she met his resolute gaze. They had only met three days ago, but a bond seemed to have formed between the two of them. He seemed a lot easier to approach than Kentaro, that was for sure. They looked at each other for a long while, the little grin slowly disappearing form Yumiko's pretty face. Koenma glanced at her, affection and fondness growing inside him. It was Yumiko herself who broke the spell, whirling her eyes away from his, a pink glow visible on her cheeks. She concentrated on her hands again, thinking of something to say. There was a long silence that neither of them spoke. She already wanted to tell him everything about her, but she could not bring herself to mutter the words out. She stood up suddenly ." I have to go, Koenma-sama," she announced waveringly, keeping her eyes on her hands. She spun on her heels abruptly , not bothering to stop to hear what he had to say, but she felt him grasp her wrist. 

"You have to go already?" 

She didn't turn to face him. "I, uh, yes," she stammered, pulling her wrist free, but Koenma held it firmly. 

"Can I see you again?" 

Yumiko shut her eyes for a while. Her head started to ache and her stomach rumbled. She had to eat. That was what she lived for. And that was also her job. But it felt bad. Terribly bad to have to go through that again. She would never want to have to hurt anybody again just to satisfy her hunger. She was sick and tired of having to live the life Kentaro's ancestors had --a savage, brutal , barbarous, primitive life. Things flashed in her mind as she battled whether to perform her assignment or not. There seemed to be every reason to and but a single reason not to. " I have to go," she repeated faintly. She was beginning to feel dizzy and sooner or later all she could be able to think of was food. 

"I want to see you again," Koenma proclaimed in an adamant voice, declining to let her go. 

She shook her head, unable to voice out her refusal. The next time they meet, it might be his end. She couldn't stand that. But he was insistent and wouldn't let her go. If she didn't accept his invitation, then her hunger might eat up all her self-control and he might perish NOW. No. That can't be. She finally nodded, still incapable of saying the words out loud as she was breathing hard. Koenma pulled her and spun her around not noticing her heavy breathing. He looked alarmed at her pale face. 

"Is anything wrong?" he asked worriedly at her. 

She managed a feeble smile, shaking her head. "Yes. I'd like to -- " she coughed , interrupting her words. 

Koenma caught her, concern running in hs eyes. "What's wrong?" 

She didn't bother to answer his question and instead, pulled herself up with sufficient support from him. "I have to go," she muffled out, and staggered away from him as fast as she could. 

She ran hurriedly off to the trees that enclosed the playground, hearing Koenma's faint footsteps following her. She hid herself behind a tree and landed on her knees, gasping. She felt sick, one of those signs that she needed edibles. But it's afternoon. I shouldn't be hungry yet, she thought dolefully. Then she remembered. The very first reason she was here was to eat and absorb Koenma's power. That was all. 

"Konnichiwa," a familiar voice greeted her. She looked up to meet the emerald eyes of Kurama who was standing in front of her an egotistical smile written on his face. 

"Konnichiwa yourself," she retorted furiously, looking at him through her dark rumpled locks. A thousand and one curses . What the hell is that fox doing here? I thought he's with Yomi. She remained immobile in her position but kept a steady eye at him, watching his every move at the corner of her eyes. 

"Don't you worry, Yumiko. You'll suffer no more," he went on in his usual sedate voice. His hard eyes softened. It was very hard for Shuichi Minamino to hurt a lady, especially those who appeared helpless against him. He faltered over himself whether to strike or not. Her beauty still looked pure as her 'innocence'. Maybe he should just kill her with his bare hands instead of using his whip. Yes. That's what he'd do. 

"Yes, Kurama. I'll suffer no more," she hissed sharply, lunging at him suddenly. They both landed on the ground, Yumiko atop of Kurama, trying to get to his neck. 

Kurama wrestled against her, craving to kick himself. I haven't learned my lesson, or have I? What a big mistake! I let her deceive me again! Baka! He pushed her off him, using much of his human strength. Finally, he got control of her , pinning her on the ground. She seemed weaker this time than her first attempt. 

"I talked to Yomi. You're right about what you said," he stated, gulping for breath, looking at her straight in the eye. 

"Yeah?" she grumbled irritably. If she was going to die, she have to die with her stomach full. 

"So that leaves me no other option but to kill you," he continued in a matter-of-factly tone. 

She struggled to be free again, but Kurama held her tightly. She stopped twitching and made a face at him menacingly. "Oh, yeah? Do it then!" she challenged him ardently. She knew how warm-hearted had Kurama had been. It was going to take much more time and determination before he could bring himself to slay her. And as she had anticipated, he was unable to strike. She grabbed the chance and pushed him off her , sending him down on the ground. She stood up, dusted her skirt and went after him, a wicked grin forming in her red lips. "I'm really hungry, Kurama. I can't wait. You came to end my sufferings right?" She stood in front of Kurama who was still sprawled on the ground. "Well, I'm here. What are you waiting for?" Before she could lunge at him again, he swept her foot and she fell on the ground upon loosing her footing. He stood up quickly and went over to her before she could stand up again. Maybe he have to use his whip after all. He raised his hand and aimed it at her who was lying on the ground, shaking her head . 

"Yumiko?" Koenma's voice suddenly cut in. Kurama froze. Yumiko sighed with relief. 

"Kurama?!" he called out in confusion, catching the scene. Neither of them spoke. 

Where is Botan? Kurama though disgustedly. She was supposed to be here to distract Koenma. Now it's too late. I'll kill you, Botan! 

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he asked with much surprise. 

"I can explain Koenma," Kurama stammered, raising his hand down. "We were just, uh --" Where are you, Botan? ????! 

Yumiko remained silent. Oh, damn. Kurama would have been tasty. But she was thankful for Koenma's intervention. She would have been hurt, much more dead if he did not come. But wasn't that what I was waiting for? For my end? 

"Let her go," he ordered sternly, giving Kurama a disapproving look. 

"We were just playing," Yumiko said suddenly. 

"Koenma-sama!!!" Botan's cheerful voice filled the air as she glided from her oar. 

Kurama watched her in astonishment. Koenma looked relieved but still astounded. Then Kurama's thoughts drifted back to Botan. DAMN it, Botan! I'll KILL you! Kurama thought , fighting the impulse to grab Botan's neck and shake her. Botan stole him an I'm-very-very-very-sorry- I'll never-repeat-this again look. Kurama just shook his head, watching Botan fly down from her oar to Koenma's direction. Koenma stopped on his way to comfort Yumiko as he granted Botan the same disapproving look he had given Kurama. 

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing in your oar?" he hissed at her silently. 

Botan sweat dropped. "Oops. Sorree," she mumbled, scratching her head. Before Koenma could reach Yumiko, she had stood up and ran. "Nice game, Shuichi. You're the it." 

"Koenma --" Botan and Kurama both started before anything else. 

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Koenma exploded irritably. 

Kurama gave out a little grin, hiding his whip behind him. "We were just playing." 

Koenma stepped forward to follow Yumiko, but both Botan and Kurama blocked his way. "Let's play too," they chorused. 

"Take care of her, Genkai ," Michiko bid benignly at Genkai, after helping Miyuki to the temple. The other girl lay, sleeping soundly in one of the mattresses in one room at the temple. She felt sad she had to go without hearing Miuyki's cheerful voice or seeing Yukina and .......simply leaving Yusuke... She still had not told Miyuki what she had to say, and same goes with Yusuke..... But what do I have to tell him?? 

"Yes, I will," Genkai nodded obediently, watching Michiko head for the door. 

The girl spun on her heels after bowing politely at Genkai and opened the door. "I am now going, Genkai. So long." 

Genkai bowed back to her. There was something uncommon about Michiko's voice. She sounded ........sad. But Genkai was unwilling to press her into saying something she didn't want to say, so she let Michiko be. The girl spun her head around before stepping out, hesitating. "Uh, Genkai, I -I-" then she shut the door quietly, looking at Genkai as though begging for something. She looked down at her feet, seemingly seeking for the words to say. "Tell Yusu- forget it," she shook her head and suppressed an apologetic smile. "I am going now." She opened the door again and almost slammed on to Yusuke. 

"Hoa!" Yusuke yelled in awe. 

"Yusuke?!" Michiko stammered looking amazed and shy at the same time. A spark of longing crowded in her blue eyes, appearing as if she was gong to throw her arms around Yusuke and cry. But she didn't. She just unveiled a rueful smile, avoiding his eyes. "I have to go Yusuke." She stopped and waited for him to give way, but he didn't move and instead, and watched her carefully. 

"Go where?" Nevertheless, he did not hear a reply for a long time, until finally, she opened her mouth to speak. 

"Get out of the way, " she ordered, trying to sound stern, but the compassion in her voice was still evident. Yusuke gave in and followed her with his gaze as she strode off. 

"You're not interested to know?" Genkai, who witnessed everything, interrupted at the puzzled Urameshi. 

Yusuke turned to her looking confused, then back to Michiko. "Oh, yeah," he grumbled to himself and followed her. 

"Michiko!" he called out. She paused in her paces, battling the surge to turn back. Then she went on with her paces again. "Michiko!" Yusuke went after her, but she denied to stop. He pulled her and spun her around, locking his gaze with hers. "Where are you going?" 

She shook her head, her brown hair messing. "Nowhere." She pulled her eyes away from his, looking down at the ground. 

"Then you're not going anywhere," Yusuke declared firmly. His words made Michiko look up. 

"You don't understand, Yusuke," she mumbled sadly. 

"That's why you're not going," he insisted grimly, gripping her arms to her side. Michiko felt his arms surrounding her for an instant, and she looked up to come upon Yusuke's determined brown eyes. He sealed her tightly in his arms, looking at her azure eyes, and for a moment, it all appeared that their lips are going to meet. Michiko pulled away, shattering the charm that her own eyes created. 

"So long, Yusuke," murmured the brunette, denying his eyes again. She waited for Yusuke to release her, but he didn't move nor stirred to do so. She wriggled herself free gently from him. 

But Yusuke tightened his arms even more. "Tell me. " 

The girl was about to say her excuses, but his austere look prevented her from her lies. It seemed to tell her Yusuke won't stop until he gets what he wants. "Can we go somewhere else?" 

He released her and led her to the quiet grove of Ningenkai not far away from Genkai's temple. She sat down daintily on a rock as he leaned on the trunk of a tree whose leaves shaded them from the warmth of the sun. 

"What is it, Michiko?" he started as casual as possible. 

She sighed after a long time, shaking her head. "You see, Yusuke, I -" 

He didn't interfere, sneaking a worried glance at her. It appeared as though she was using all her strength to tell him and not burst into tears. "Go on." 

"I don't belong here," she whispered simply. 

Yusuke remained immobile. "So do I." 

Michiko's eyes lit up with a little piece of hope that flew to her chest upon hearing his words. Could it be? Yusuke waited for her to go on, and as he did, his mind flew to the conversation he had with Genkai some days ago. Is what Genkai said true? She's from Makai, Yusuke . I can feel a different wave of energy during her presence. That means you should control yourself. We are not certain of what she really is yet, Genkai had warned him. Is she really from Makai? But why can't I feel it with my reiki? he wondered. Perhaps Genkai was kidding? Guh. Genkai don't give out foolish jokes. And if she happened to be kidding, why? Why for? Who for? Ahhhh! Baka!!! He threw his arms out in frustration, getting more and more confused. Come what may! If there's one thing he despised much, that's thinking hard. When he fights, he didn't make much use of his head. He just fight, as in every sense of the word. Fighting is never similar to thinking, yes? 

"What do you mean?" she asked him in an astonished voice. 

He gave out an idiotic grin that comforted Michiko. "I belong to fantasy world, that's what!" He laughed at his own joke wholeheartedly as the damsel looked confused for a minute, but after a while, she shook her head and giggled. 

"C'mon, Michiko! Tell me whatever!!" he challenged her, regaining his serious expression again. "Where do you belong?" 

She lost her smiles immediately, replaced by a sympathetic grin. "Don't think this is nuts, Yusuke, but I belong in some other world out there. Not really a fantasy world like yours." 

Yusuke snorted, making a sour crumpled face. "Aw, Makai?? That's no-" 

Michiko's blue eyes widened. "Rats. You know?" 

Yusuke shook his head back and forth uncertainly, puffing out his cheeks ridiculously. "Hell, I do. But that ain't not my fantasy world, Michiko. I'm tellin' ya! " 

"I can't believe you do, " she gasped, standing up to level his gaze. 

He beamed. Hell. Genkai's right. Michiko was a demon. At least, the creatures in Makai were supposed to be demons. How could he have not known? But boy! He whistled to himself. She was fantastic and pretty and beautiful and gorgeous demon. He pulled her in his arms , pressing his forehead against hers. "But that's not my fantasy world," he whispered at her softly. "My fantasy world is with you, where you are my sole princess." 

She grinned lightly. Yusuke had that ability to wipe out all her sorrows and fears. He had made it sound like it was the most usual thing on earth. There was no much safer place but in his arms that warmth her and protected her from the bitterness of reality. "And you're my prince, Yusuke. " 

"You bet, princess," he retorted playfully, drawing her closer. "Together in fantasy world." And with that, he closed her eyes gently as his lips touched hers. For a brief moment, Michiko was but a common girl going to a common school with no promises to keep nor fearful worlds to face whose only problem was how to respond to her lover's kisses. Yusuke had lifted her spirits up, leaving all her burdens behind as she explored the sweetness and beauty of that fantasy world. Nevertheless, it was all a dream that had to end. Michiko opened her eyes, no longer entertaining Yusuke's lips . 

"I have to go Yusuke. This isn't my world." She gave out an apologetic smile as she said out the stinging truth . 

"Wait a minute, oh, my beloved princess, " Yusuke mumbled. He lowered his voice and fixed his eyes at hers. "There is a rule in fantasy world that you have to know." 

Michiko couldn't help grinning at him, trying to look as dread serious as the character of Urameshi could possibly sustain. "And what is that rule I may ask, oh, my beloved prince?" 

"Tell me what you have to confront so that I, your prince, can battle it for you," he stated in the same poetic tone, not bothering to lift his view off her. 

She chuckled, shaking her head gently. "I can't, Yusuke. I can't let you battle it. It's my problem alone." 

"Then let's do it together, or I shan't let you go," he persisted assertively, tensing his hold on her . 

Michiko laughed, this time, a real genuine laugh she had lost with her love. Or was it former love? For now, she had found someone. Someone she could spend an eternity with. Someone she was more than willing to carry the torch for. Baka! That foolish love again! Or was it? Is it? Will it be? But whoever said it was foolish? It wasn't. It was painful, but never foolish. But I can't let my emotions get in the way, Michiko argued to herself. Her cerulean eyes, which was locked with Yusuke's, suddenly flew free and visited the miserable past she had. She saw, once again, her Hiro. How he came. How he saw. How he conquered. He was the only sole individual that conquered her heart. But ,that was, in her other life. Now , another creature had succeeded in doing so too. Despite of the beautiful grove that surrounded them, she saw the horrible scene in the terrible past that changed her life -- the death of her Hiro, repeating over and over again. Then another scene played before her, the horrendous future that she might cause -- the death of her Yusuke. She should not love him, for she was but an unfortunate lover. What happened to Hiro might happen to Yusuke and she could not stand that. But how can I stop that from happening to Yusuke? A loathsome voice screamed in her head, which was too agonizing for her, commanding her an order which was one of the hardest to do for a Ningen and for a demon : 

Don't love him. 

Oooh. Those tormenting three words. How could it have such a powerful dominion. Maybe because it made sense? Or did it? Who knows? Maybe if she had listened to that voice, Hiro would have been alive. It was her love that brought misfortune and anguish to his life. She should quit it. It was a curse. A curse she had to live for the rest of her -- was that lives? Oooh. Dammit!! But on the other hand, there were those three words that made her life a colorful one , those words that might fall down her lips any moment now. But I shouldn't say it. It will be the start of his misery, if I say the words. So she blinked her eyes from the scene and casting a sheep's eyes on him, pulled him and kissed his fine lips. She will not say the words, even for all the pleasures in the world. It will surely bring her pleasure, but on the ill-starred creature on whose ears she shall whisper them, it shall bring him but distress, adversity and fill his life with much hardships and troubles. She just have to shut up. And that was what she did, as she answered Yusuke's kisses with much intensity and enthusiasm. 

"Hey! You still haven't told me what it is," Yusuke reminded her friskily, lifting his lips from hers. 

She sighed, rolling her turquoise eyes snootily, a merry beam painting on her face. "Your princess doesn't wish to share. " 

He wagged a finger at her in his dread serious manner. "Uh-oh, but you have to follow the rule. Worry not, my beloved princess. I promise I'll help you if you tell me. " He stared at her for a long time, grasping her hard , and finally, after making faces, Michiko gave in. 

"OK , OK," she chortled. Immediately her lovely face saddened to a grim expression, and her eyes went somewhere further than the Ningen eyes can follow. "I was a lover of a warrior before when I still lived in Makai, Yusuke. And...." 

He watched her intently, gradually releasing his clutch at her slender body. He noticed deep melancholy was visible in her face as she narrated. "And...??" 

She sighed out sympathetically. "And he died. " 

His hand enveloped hers which was already knotted into fists. "I'm sorry to hear that," he cut in suddenly. 

She nodded. "Oh, no, no, that's fine. He was killed, actually. He wasn't given justice," she beamed tenderly. "Ooops. Maybe there isn't such thing as 'justice ' in Makai, ne? But still, I want to avenge his death. The killer remained unpunished until his death, if he happen to be dead now, and I vowed to myself I'll take vengeance on anything or anyone related to the him if not on him himself." 

A single tear slid down her cheek, and Yusuke wiped it away. "I swore to myself I'll get even. I should keep my word, and now is the time. " 

"Hey, I promised to help you, right?" his joyous strenuous words fan the hopes that threatened to be extinct in Michiko's entity. He winked at her. "It's retaliation time." 

She hoisted up her delicate hands and stroke his cheeks. "You will ? Are you sure of that? " 

He grinned mischievously. "You bet." 

Her eyes enlarged. She threw her arms around Yusuke's broad shoulders, giggling gleefully. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Yusuke-kun!!" 

Yusuke spun her around, carrying her by the waist . Then he stopped. "By the way, who is the killer?" 

Michiko gritted her teeth angrily, clenching her fist. "Raizen." 

"Ho ho! What happened to the world?" Miyuki asked out loud, rubbing her head. Her lying position gave her skin temporary marks from where she had tossed. She stood up after massaging her hand which was wrapped with bandage. There were some marks of blood on her blouse and skirt. 

"Where are you going ?" 

Miyuki spun around to the owner of the amiable voice and located Shuichi Minamino's figure right behind her. He was standing as still and as unruffled as a clam, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Miyuki made a sour face ridiculously. "What do you care?" She spun around again. 

Kurama pursed his lips, extending his patience which almost vaporized at Botan's failure not so long ago. That crone never learns to say a teeny weeny thank you, or does she? He had watched over her for the past hour and half as Genkai went out to attend to a business she did not bother to tell Kurama. Plus his efforts to endure his self-possession on not strangling Botan for her neglect. And , shit, this is what I get?? Then, the thought of Yumiko sailed to him, which really angered him. He was angry at her for being so clever. He was angry at Botan for not coming on time. And finally, he was angry at himself for letting Yumiko go. He had her, and all that was left was the single hard strike. But what did I do ? I blew it, that's for sure. Yet, he calmed himself down and lengthen the rope of his patience. "Wait a minute, Sakuwa. I need a word with you. " The girl did not stop. Kurama bit his lower lip. "About Hiei." 

That caught the damsel's attention. She did not turn but she halted in her haughty steps to listen to Shuichi's lowly words, for he just said such a meaningful name. "A-about Hiei, I mean him?" 

"Yeah. About him," Kurama replied simply. Smart move, Kurama. He had said the right word at the right person - and at the right time-? Uh-oh. Maybe not so smart after all as he watched her in her steady position, not pestering to converge Kurama's eyes. Just a little more. "You like him?" Good question. But from the tone of his sedate voice, it was not a question at all. It was a statement. A statement that twisted Miyuki in her fixed position. 

"So?" She finally rotated and crossed her golden eyes at his which was emerald. 

"I just want to -" 

"You like him too, I know," she pierced in coldly. 

The remark made Kurama lock his gaze with hers. It was as hard and as cold as the old Kurama's, Shuichi almost shuddered. If looks could kill, he would have been buried. But he fought himself and produced a glare that was leveled hers - same intensity, same severity, same temperature . "So?" He swallowed. Was that a wrong word at the wrong person? 

"Nothing. So what's this about him?" She paced back and forth, waiting for Kurama to start. 

It took him a minute before he could get his voice to work again. He should have written down and memorized what he was going to say. The way that Sakuwa was striding was tensing him. Sakuwa had the body of a magistrate and the way she was walking was like that of an investigator. And she just happened to fire a question that was so much harder for Kurama to answer. All of a sudden, he did not know what to say. What is about Hiei? You know, Sakuwa, Hiei has red eyes. So? she would answer. Sheesh. As if she's blind. Ok. Ok. here's another try : his eyes are nice, isn't it? So? she would answer again. Duh, Sakuwa! Don't you know another word? "Ugh. Don't 'so' me again!!!" He threw out his hands in frustration. 

Miyuki stopped in her strides and gave him a bewildered look. "Sumimasen, Minamino ?Moo ichido?" 

Kurama shook his head, his locks flying carelessly. "Uh, nothing." That was embarrassing. 

Miyuki watched him in with a twinge of interest. Kurama felt himself reddening. Oh no. He's turning to violet. Then sooner or later, he shall be loss of words, so he would open and close his mouth like a helpless fish drowning in water. Wait a minute. I'm a fox. Ohhhhh. How did that Miyuki acquire such abilities to make a man conscious? And why, in the first place, was she making him conscious? Of all people!! Wait a minute. I said I'm a fox. I shouldn't be like this. BAKANA KITSENU!!! I'M A FOX A FOX A FOX A FOX A FOX!!!!! 

Then Miyuki laughed. No. Roared. She looked up at the ceiling and roared. She laughed so hard that she fell on the mattress on the floor. Kurama watched speechlessly as her mirth filled the empty pagoda, tears spilling on her cheek. Just watching her laugh made him laugh too. Laughter is contagious, huh? Shuichi was but a quiet person and Kurama laughs only when he was to murder somebody. Now, the two personalities seemed to vanish for a while as he laughed with Miyuki. For what? For no reason at all. At least, no reason was apparent enough for him to see. But it mattered not. The reasons behind mirth was hard to explain - for a Ningen, a Youko, a fish or a fox. It took several moments after they calmed down. 

Miyuki shook her head. "I'm scared, Shuichi," she announced suddenly, beaming. 

Kurama raised a brow. it was still hard for him to understand her. One moment, she was laughing, the second, she was scared. But if she really is scared, it is clearly not evident. She was smiling brightly, as though the word 'scared' was not what it was. "Of what?" 

The scarlet-haired girl crossed her legs in her sitting position, facing Kurama. She brushed back her hair. "I don't know." 

They both beamed in meeting each other's eyes. "Ok, ok. So that was nuts. But I am scared, Shuichi. You know, you get that feeling that ........" her voice dawned gradually as she seek the room for the right words. "I guess I am scared for Hiei." 

Kurama looked at her deep in her golden eyes. He saw his old self in her. No, not merely a reflection, but his old identity. Those golden eyes belonged to Kurama. The youko that was Kurama. 

"Look, I guess that's nuts again, but that's --" 

He sliced in comfortingly "I understand." And, gosh, he did. Every sense of the word . 

"Yeah?? You know, I always tried to hide my feelings...oops." Kurama nodded for her to go on. She placed her eyes somewhere else, smiling as she narrated. "I have to admit, I like him, you're right. But, shit, I'm scared for him, even though he's a great warrior himself. I'm afraid that if I -" she sighed. Uh, no no no. She wasn't going to say it. Nay. Iie. Negative. Non. Never. "love him, I'll -" she paused and blushed. 

Ahhh. So Kurama can make women conscious too, yes? 

Or was the credit supposed to be attributed to the *word* love itself? 

"lose him," she continued. "I'm a big coward. I was always afraid. I am always afraid" She gyrated to Kurama again, locking her eyes with his. "But I can't deny it anymore. If I love him, I'll lose him. I'm scared for him, Shuichi." Her eyes were suddenly full of compassion, not the hard eyes of Kurama, but the kind eyes of Shuichi Minamino. "What should I do? Shit, Shuichi, what?" 

Kurama watched her , then looked at his hands. Things were still hard for him. He had been a lover himself to a creature who was ....... what the world forbid. It hurt much to stop their affair, but he just had to. He had also felt all the insecurities a faithful lover owns. It was still fresh in his heart - all. The pains. The joys. The bitterness. The sweetness. The pleasure and pressure. It was still there. The memories that scarred his ass but also wiped his sorrows away. Nevertheless, it all lasted for a mere moment, then it was gone. 

"Go for it, Miyuki. Don't be scared. But please be careful." I don't want to lose him either . 

Miyuki grinned, studying Shuichi. They were two different people. Two very different people. He had been open to her, but there were some things he wasn't telling. Yet, there were things that shouldn't be told. It didn't have to be told. It was all clear. It was lucid in Shuichi Minamino's eyes. He had a past that wrecked him, and Miyuki could clearly perceive that devastated part in Shuichi's entity: He had been someone like her. Been to road she had been. Felt the harsh weather of life. Wanted the same door she did. 

But, unlike her, he did not go on, and would not go on, even though he knew he would be safe and warm once he get in that door. If he gets in the door. And that was, indeed, a wise move. The riddle remained : if. 

Still , his discontinuing was probably the main rationale of why she was there on that same road, and held the same reasons : to reach that portal which shall warm her whole being. And she was thankful, though , for if he had not stopped, she would not have been there. For every door, there was only one key. 

Sasaki watched as a pretty girl walk off to one side of the grove. He had been watching her for the past hour, her blue eyes attracting much of his undivided attention. He had left his opponent alive when he saw her walking away, trying to help that Sakuwa to the pagoda. He had watched her took care of the scarlet haired girl he attacked, bandaged the wounds he caused and watched her patiently and lovingly look after the soundly sleeping Sakuwa . Then came that guy with slick hair as she was about to leave . He had strongly disagreed for her to leave and had insisted she stay. Then, Sasaki hesitated in following her. Miyuki Sakuwa was alone and was so vulnerable. He had stayed, contemplating whether to kill her or not, but he decided to spare her for the lack of time in seeing a guy with red locks coming. He left quickly , leaving no chance for the newcomer to even see his shadow. Abruptly , he searched for the brunette girl, and in no time, he found her. 

She had been in the guy's arms in just a second ago, then the wind just blew, that she suddenly pulled away from him. There was something from what the guy had said that surprised the girl. Sasaki wondered what was that?! How could little words have so much power over these moronic ningen? Hah!! Knuckleheads!! They deserved to be called ningen, did they not? And he meant the word 'moronic' as in every piece of the word. Ningen are moronic nincompoops. They were weak and was bounded by human follies such as 'love' and 'joy'. Brrrr. Now he despised that word. Cursed that word. Joy?! He had forgotten what that word meant. Aaaaah. Then he shut his eyes, trying to remember the definition of that word. But instead, Sayuri's beautiful figure inhabited his cognition. Hai. That was joy. When she was still with him. But he died anyway, and they were separated. That made him feel bad so he decided to walk nearer to listen instead. 

"You can't be, Yusuke," she had muttered , looking helpless, tears forming in her eyes. 

Sasaki observed her from where he sat in one of the tree branches. There were those beautiful blue eyes, so kind and gentle, that he abruptly felt close to the owner by just looking at them. 

"But Michiko," the guy reasoned out. He was a young man adorned with those brown eyes and smooth black hair. He held some resemblance that badgered Sasaki. Sasaki slapped his head twice to get his memory functioning again. Had they met somewhere? "That is my real identity," the young man was saying. 

The girl shook her head more than once, a hand displayed up her front to keep the lad from drawing closer. "Yes. And I guess that's all there to it." 

"But -" 

"Don't try to explain. You are a descendant of Raizen, for gosh's sake. Don't come nearer." 

Sasaki hit his head again. Raizen. Raizen. Raizen. Now that sound awfully familiar. Who was he???? When Yomi revived him, a large portion of his memory was lost. Only some remained. However, Yomi refrained himself from reminding Sasaki. He wondered why. 

The charming lass covered her hand with her face and burst into tears. Sasaki could feel the harsh personality of the reborn Sasaki dwindle as he sympathized her. The guy walked nearer, but she put out her hand. Good. Now I can take a closer look...... 

Hell, no. 

It was him all right. They had not met before, but Sasaki recognized that face. He had seen that comely face before. 

Hai. 

There could be no mistake. He was the person who the oracle predicted was going to crush Kentaro's empire. Sasaki was there , and he could never forget the face of Raizen's only son. Sasaki had carved that image in his wrist some centuries ago for the last thing he wanted was for the oracle to come true. He had vowed to slay Raizen's son. In fact, he wanted to do it so badly that he pleaded for his former lord Kentaro to entrust that duty to him : to change the future. 

But Raizen found out about that, and the very same week, just fresh from the victory of one of his battles, as the whole empire of Kentaro was beginning to celebrate , Raizen came and hit him in his greatest weakness : his heels. Now, how could have he forgotten the name Raizen and the face of his son on whose shoulders shall rise the great Makai empire which shall subdue Kentaro's? How could have he forgotten the name of his assassin? And his son? Well, for one thing, his son had changed his hairdo from shaggy long hair to slick short. The oracle showed the lad with long shaggy hair. 

Now is the time. He should go after that descendant. So he charged himself from the tree where he was sprawled and readied himself. Then the girl ran. Sasaki shifted his gaze from the guy to the girl hesitantly. The lad was clutching his fist, shaking his head and was staring after her helplessly. The girl ran and ran, crying hard. She seemed to be lonely and depressed. Maybe he needed his help? On second thought, he should make his move to the guy before he gets any stronger. Yep. But on the other hand, neither was his business. Yomi had ordered him to kill that girl with golden eyes, that girl Sakuwa with Kentaro's slave, Ayane. Would Yomi be furious if he also kill that guy? On the contrary, his new master might not know about the oracle. How would he react to that? Curses. I'll do it now. But instead, he found himself following the girl. He ran quickly, that if the guy ever noticed anything from the waving of the branches , Sasaki was gone before he could think of raising his head to look at it. 

The girl ran , but Sasaki had doubted she knew where she was going. She was going where her feet will take her. It was a good thing he was there. He was going to watch over her. Finally, she was out of breath that she slumped herself under a big tree. She leaned to its trunk and gradually sat down. She did not cover her face anymore, and he could see she was more than lonely. She leaned her head back to the tree staring up that he thought she had noticed him standing quietly on one of the tree's strong branches. But instead, more tears flowed down, clouding her azure eyes. She held the grasses by her hand inattentively, then she shook her head, saying something like, '.....Yusuke...' repeatedly. Then she placed her arms on her knees and fell her head on them, crying. "How could this be? How could this be?" 

After a long time that Sasaki was fighting the impulse to jump down and out a comforting arms around her, she looked up again, a grim expression on her beautiful face. "But I don't wanna lose you just the way I lost my Hiro...................." 

"Hiro............" 

Sasaki's jaw almost dropped. Did she just mention his name? Oh, well, his other name before he was reborn? Or was she referring to another guy who happened to posses the similar name? "It can't be........." So he concentrated on her, watching her every move. Scenes flashed back in his eyes quickly. The last time he saw his Sayuri was during the time of his first death : her kind loving eyes. Her angelic face. She had waited for him, her arms widely opened, sincerely happy for his return. "Sayuri........" 

"Hiro.........." 

He watched her as she stared out somewhere else, her tears slowly drying as she seemed to see other things that only the eyes of the past could reach. Slowly , a grin painted on her lovely face. Hai. It could only be his beloved Sayuri. Sasaki jumped down from the branch he was sitting on abruptly, unable to contain himself. He decided to change his garments. He didn't want to scare her. In an instant, his metallic garments were gone and was replaced by ordinary street clothes and his long lime hair was neatly put back in a queue. He looked like an ordinary harmless ningen, and , in fact, was a lot good looking that way. 

Michiko looked up suddenly, fear forming in her eyes. "Who are you?" She stood up and grasped at the trunk of the tree behind her, ready to hide behind it. 

Sasaki removed the metallic helmet from his head. His lime hair flowed out and played with the wind. "Don't be scared, Sayuri. It's me." 

"Who are you?" Michiko repeated loudly. 

"It's me, Hiro." 

Michiko turned pale , then white, as if she had seen a ghost. Well, isn't he a ghost? But what the heck am I scared of? I was merely a ghost! I was a demon, for heaven's sake! She was full of shock and astonishment as well as confusion for more than a minute, still looking at him. Or maybe trying to see through him. Finally, she seemed to have regained her breathing again, and she swallowed, keeping her blue eyes at him. "Is it really you, Hiro?" 

"Hai, Sayuri. It is me." He walked nearer to her, sensing she had lost most of her fears. 

She strode off slowly from behind the tree, shaking her head gently, tears forming in her eyes as he reached out to touch her cheek. Michiko watched him carefully in his eyes, as though searching for something. "It is you, Hiro," she mumbled after a long time. She stroke his cheeks lovingly. No doubt. It is him. She had just found what she was looking for. Then she threw her arms around him, crying and laughing at the same time. Sasaki clasped at her waist and twirled, looking up at her happy face. She had succeeded in winning his heart for the second time. Surely, she was the only lady he could ever love, no matter how many lives he had to live. He pulled her head down at him to kiss her soft lips once more. She answered his passionate kiss eagerly. His mind drifted off to some meters away. Hey! Wait a minute! I just saw her kissing Raizen's son! What the heck --! She suddenly pulled her lips off his, turning her head away before he could even do so. She seemed to have read his mind and the thought brought her discomfiture. Sasaki laid her down, understanding her disposition but not saying anything. She turned her back at him, slightly bending her head to her shoulder. "I am sorry, Hiro about -." 

"Yeah. I know," he trimmed in hoarsely, fixing his gaze at the ground. 

"I thought you were gone." 

There was a long silence . A silence that almost knifed at Michiko's soul. She wanted to turn, to see if he was still there, for she didn't want to be left alone again. Ever again. But she stopped herself. If she turn, she must face those things that might drove her insane. No. She wasn't ready for that yet. At least not yet. She should be insane right after she explain her side. But I am already insane, ain't I? For one thing, how I could I ever love the son of my lover's killer? She condemned herself once more. 

"Sayuri, are you now wishing I have not returned? Are you regretting that you had a past with me?" 

The question struck at Michiko like one of Zeus's thunderbolts. This time, she turned around abruptly, shaking her head. "No, Hiro. I never wished of that. Why did you think of that?" 

He shrugged uncertainly, not looking at her eyes. "Nothing." 

"Hiro -" 

"Did you really love me, Sayuri?" 

"Hiro, of cou -" 

"Do you still love me, then?" 

That question struck Michiko like a hundred of Zeus's thunderbolts. She remained speechless. Some minutes ago, she had almost told a guy she was in love with him. The minutes that followed , she was going to say the same words she had just said those minutes ago. She couldn't say those words twice to different people at the same time and maintain equal fidelity and love as the other. Certainly, only to one man it shall be true. On the other hand, she did not say anything. Oh, no. I won't say it. Hiro will die again if I do. 

"Do you still love me?" 

She pursed her lips, nodding. Probably it was stupidity - or was it superstition ? - but she wasn't going to risk it the second time. She had learned her lesson. It wasn't a mere superstition. It was a plague. But she wasn't going to prove it. She couldn't dare proving it. Again. 

Sasaki looked at her, a bit confused. What the heck -!!! 

"Yeah. I understand." He steadied his gaze at the grasses, ready to walk away. 

Michiko shook her head, her eyes widening. "No, Hiro. I - I -" Oh, not again. Not one more time. But he was speeding away. She must choose- who is the man her heart desires? If she intend to keep both, then she'll end up losing both. Things were happening so fast. How come life seemed to be so kind to her one second and be so harshly cruel to her the next? Her life was changing its course so swiftly that she was afraid she may no longer be able to catch up. She couldn't decide. She still love that Urameshi, regardless of his real identity , history or background. But some part of her longed for Hiro, the one who conquered her heart years ago. Now, Yusuke was gone. And Hiro was gradually sliding away from life. She was going to be left with none, for her desires of both. She found herself walking after him, shouting his name, similar to the incidents that came to her in her sleep .... 

just shouting his name…… 

But this time, he spun around, a spark of hope forming in his dark eyes. "Nani?" 

"I loved you , Hiro. I still love you." 

That was music in his ears. But was that music in her heart? Or was that chiefly lies? 

He watched her as she opened her arms for him, for his return. Nevertheless, there would be no fucking assassins to interrupt his happiness. Unless of course, that son of Raizen comes back........ 

What would he do, then? What if Sayuri was not still over him? What if he claims her back? Would Sayuri choose him over Hiro? Now, he doubted her word. After all, he had seen the two of them. She couldn't forget him as easy as that. To add to that, Sayuri hadn't yet still kept her promise. He had heard that promise she had vowed to do right on the very spot he died. And he had been waiting for her to do it. 

Ah, yes. He would ask her to kill Raizen's son herself. That would serve him many things: First, she will accomplish her promise. Second, Sasaki will be assured that she was no longer interested in him and another way to prove her words. Third, it will spare him his energy. The descendant still surely trusted Michiko with his whole heart, and unknowingly, he will perish in her hands. Fourth, he was going to be rid of his rival so easily. It was all well. He grinned, hugging his beloved Sayuri close to him, smelling her fragrant hair. It was all going to be his way now. He wasn't going to let Sayuri leave him again. She belonged only to him. 

"Sayuri?" 

"Nani, Hiro?" 

"What do you intend to do with him?" 

Michiko didn't answer. 

"Are you going to kill him as you had promised when I died?" 

Her eyelids lowered and a tear threatened to flow at Hiro's shoulder as she nodded. There was no choice. A promise remains a promise. Sasaki grinned to himself, tightening his grip on her body as he felt her nod. 

  
**November 1998 © Sakeena **


	6. Default Chapter Title

**Thorns and Lilies  
Chapter 6  
by : Sakeena deathstalkker@yahoo.com**  
  
  
Legal disclaimers apply to all anime.  
  
  
"What is she doing?" Kentarou asked sharply , witnessing the failed mission of his slave, Ayane. She had ran away from Enma's son just when she was hungry and was met with that red-haired lad who was too nosy to mind his own business. Why was she threatening to eat him, anyway? I don't need that youko's power !!! I need Enma's son's!! Kentaro boomed to himself. Now, she was gasping, walking in the midst of Ningenkai's forest . Hungry.   
He clenched his fist as he watched her from the foggy mirror-like wall of his murky palace. He couldn't wait anymore. He himself was hungry. If Ayane's hunger came to be unfulfilled, so shall be his. For they were one, united by vows and promises along with the scarlet past. The only way to appease his thirst was if Ayane will drink. And if she didn't, then they'll both die. He needed to do something quick, or if not, then his dreams shall expire. He drummed his fingers on his metallic throne. Fogs surrounded him, and after a while, the scene from his wall transported before him. Ayane, still on her school uniform, was delivered from the grove to the dusky antechamber of Kentaro's palace. She sat on the ground, gasping, her hair flowing down messily.   
She looked up, surprised.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded dryly. His venomous stare gnawed at Ayane. "Why aren't you doing your job?"   
  
She turned herself at his direction, crawling , then settled down with her legs politely tucked under her. She lowered her head to the ground, until her forehead almost kissed the floor. "Begging your pardon, shujin. Please forgive me for my failure."   
  
Kentaro gritted his teeth in rage. The last creature he had anticipated to let him down was Ayane. But why? He fought back his temper and decided to pardon her. After all, she hadn't disappointed him a once since he had known her. Except this time. It was only now that she had failed him. Why be so harsh on her? She had been loyal to him ever since, never served anybody but him, offered her out most service to him, dedicated her life for him. He stood up from his chair and walked . He halted his steps before her who was bowed to the ground. He sat down and lifted her exquisite face , holding it gently. He met her eyes which was as dark as his. He had loved that face the first time he laid his eyes on it. He had died for that dark eyes that enchanted him long time ago and still did. He had worshipped those lips that endured to be as red as blood. He hated it when Enma's son had touched her cheek. No one had the right to do that but him, Kentaro. He had abhorred it when Enma's son had looked at her eyes the way that made her glow . Only he, Kentaro, her lord, should be able to do that. That Koenma was stealing away his precious slave slowly.   
  
"What is the problem, Ayane?" He drew her face closer to his, looking at her eyes.   
  
"I am so sorry, shujin," she whispered at him. She lowered her eyes , but Kentaro lifted up her chin even more.   
  
"Look at me, Ayane."   
  
She obeyed him amenably.   
  
"I am sorry too."   
Her eyes reflected much surprise that she was unable to express. She was going to bow her head once more, but he held it , refraining her form doing so. He pulled her close to him and filled her soft lips with his kiss, to which she hesitated to answer.   
  
"You like it not, my Ayane?"   
  
She finally agreed to close her eyes and respond to his ardent lips that explored hers. Fogs enclosed both of them as he undraped her slender body hastily from that piece of garbage that tarnish her figure. He was finally assured that Ayane shall stay his, as she surrendered herself to his kisses. And it shall be that way, no matter what. Koenma shall not prevail.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yukina sat at the steps of Genkai's temple and sighed. She had finished doing what she had to do and had attended to everyone who needed her help. But she needed a time for herself, with no one, not even Kazuma to interfere. She had always waited for the time that she could be alone. Alone with her brother. She had searched for him, everywhere. Dreamed about him. Until he but lingered in her mind, alive. That was what she did. She knew, deep inside, her dearest oniisan was not far away. She could feel his presence nearby that sent a warmth of hope in her disturbed soul. She will not stop. He couldn't be far, for he dwelled in her heart.   
  
But her oniisan didn't seem to care. He might have seen her suffering, but he cared not a bit to at least approach her and tell her he missed her too. But she was an understanding person. Her brother must have his reasons not to reveal himself. If he happen to know she existed.   
  
Love was patient. She will wait for him, even for many centuries that will come. Time was not a hinder at all. It will be a bridge that shall join their paths. Someday.   
  
Love was suffering. There were consequences for the truth. Some harsh consequences that she must pay . And he didn't like that, for he didn't want her to suffer.   
  
Love was absurdity. She waiting for someone who seemed not to exist at all. But her determination wasn't put to an end. For she now saw what life is all about :   
  
To believe is to see.   
  
Love was not only patient, not only sufferings, not only absurdity, but believing. And she believed in him.   
  
"Hi there," a kind voice came to her merrily.   
  
She looked up, and smiled when she saw the brown-haired lad . "Hello, Koenma," she greeted back, trying to sound as cheerful.   
  
He sat down beside her looking far away. In fact, they were both looking away.   
  
Koenma sighed. His vacation was going to be over. He didn't know if his break was put to waste or not. But he was exhausted, even without the paper works to bug him. The day seemed long, except for the part he spent his time with Yumiko. Time flew so past when he was with her. Then came the two idiots, Kurama and Botan. He had scolded the two for their misbehaviors. Botan, flying down from her oar in front of a school girl?! Kurama, using his whip as a tool for their 'game' they were playing !? Weird. And he lost Yumiko. Damn those two! Where is she going, anyway? Now he's alone again, with only the silence shrieking piercingly in his ears. Well, Yukina was there, beside him. So, he ain't alone. But she was quiet too, too quiet that she didn't seem to be there. All he ever heard was himself sighing. Am I being punished?? He hated to admit it, but he was missing the paper works in Reikai. Well, at least, it was much better to be busy with papers than to be busy sighing. And busy thinking of a girl who will surely not pass his otousama's standards. Her being a Ningen was already one thumb down. Things won't definitely work. He should quit dreaming, because he won't be staying in Ningenkai for long. And she didn't appear to like him, making excuses, acting like a bubble - now you see her, now you don't. He heard himself sigh once more. But, no, it wasn't him. He gyrated to the person beside him. It was Yukina . He had almost forgotten she was there. He sighed again, and caught Yukina's attention.   
  
"What is the problem, Koenma-sama?" she asked gently, watching Koenma carefully in her red eyes.   
  
He grinned. "Nothing. Just tired, I guess. What about you? Where's Kazuma?"   
  
Her cheeks reddened. "I asked him ,Kurama and Miyuki to attend school. They're missing too much now."   
  
"Miyuki is fine now?"   
  
She nodded uncertainly. "Well, she insisted to go with Kazuma and Kurama. She must be fine. Besides, I think she's now getting along well with Kurama."   
  
"What about Yusuke and Hiei? "Koenma asked again. He bit his lower lip. Maybe he shouldn't have asked where Hiei was. He knew the answer he was going to get. Hiei was just like Yumiko : Now you se him, now you don't.   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Oh," was all he said.   
  
There was an intermission of long silence again, both busy with their own thoughts.   
  
"Koenma, please answer me," started Yukina again.   
  
Koenma turned to her. "Yes?"   
  
"Do you know who my brother is?" Hope surged in her crimson eyes. "Well, don't you? After all, you live in Reikai ….." Her voice trailed off.   
  
A line of sweat formed in Koenma's brows. He immediately drew his eyes off her, who was looking as sweet and innocent as always. He debated with himself whether to say something or not. What she only wants is the truth, nothing more. Why can't I give it to her? But he didn't possess the truth Yukina longed for and he had no right to give it away to whoever who wanted it. But in contrast, Yukina isn't 'whoever'. Oh, man, but Hiei will kill me. But he thought again. If I want to know something about Yumiko and no one would give it to me -   
  
But we all have our reasons. If no one would like to tell me, fine. I should respect Hiei's privacy. He'll kill me. He didn't answer for a long time, but he felt himself easing again. "I'm sorry Yukina-"   
  
"Oh, "she mumbled in, disappointed. "It's fine."   
  
Phew! She didn't let him finish, thank you thank you thank you thank you!!! He was going to tell her frankly he did know something but he couldn't tell her.   
  
"Where's Yumiko?" she asked suddenly.   
  
He shrugged. "I don't know."   
  
She felt herself smiling. She wasn't the only one in that same steps. Koenma was there too, like her. Waiting for him. Waiting for her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A silver katana sliced smoothly in the air, sending more than two trees down. The figure who held the katana in his hands stopped, breathing hard, but kept his hands firmly on the hilt of his sword. Sweat jeweled his forehead ,down to his neck and to his bare back. Without a warning, he charged himself again at one tree. The tree split into two equal halves and fell to the ground with a soft thud. Silently, he watched it, then disgustedly threw his katana at the ground.   
  
What the hell is happening to me?   
  
He sat down, still out of breath.   
  
How could have he beaten me?   
  
Some time ago, he had a fierce battle with a seemingly weak demon who wore a helmet from head to toe. They led on a tough duel that tired him. The demon had a good training. He appeared to have anticipated his next move and shielded himself quickly from his attack. He was able to level the koorime's exceptional speed. The fight had went on and went on, until finally, the assailant disappeared briskly, only to appear behind him, the tips of his sword pointing at the neck of the red-eyed lad. But he didn't strike and left quickly, so quick that he left no trace for Hiei to know which direction he had fled.   
  
Why am I so angry anyway?   
  
He swallowed the lump that formed in his dry throat, clenching his fists hard.   
  
Because of Sakuwa.   
  
It was all because of her. She had brought nothing but pain and danger for him and for whoever she goes near to. She was putting many lives in danger, including Yukina who was always taking care of her.   
  
Yukina. Sakuwa.   
  
Those women. What do they have in common? Nothing.   
  
Hiei.   
  
But that was who, not what.   
  
Hn.   
  
He couldn't understand it himself. That was why he refused to tell anybody. Nobody would understand it either. But now, he was starting to see. Sakuwa had hit him hard. In his heart.   
But why her?   
  
He gritted his teeth. He couldn't answer it himself. It was a riddle. But he knew one thing, for sure. He was willing to die for her. Because from the very start, he had loved her. Her mirth didn't disgust him at all, as he had pretended. He had hid himself, the real him, behind the dusk, for he scorned revealing his emotions. It was what he was : always hiding, always pretending. Moreover, he was also a thief. A selfish thief who stole everything for own his survival and all that his heart desires . Until his heart was stolen. He could steal no more, pretend no more, hide no more. For he was exhausted and consumed. He had fought in Mokuro's army, built her regime, slaughtered many, but inside, he himself was dying. He missed his sister so much, but the world forbid. He had his reasons and if she truly love him , she will understand. So he let her be, but still kept a protective eye on her. He knew Kazuma was there for her, but Kazuma had not the ability to fill the spaces he left in her heart. It will remain to be empty spaces that only he could fill. Then came Sakuwa, in her own jolly ways, she had annoyed him and angered him. But it was all pretenses. He had appreciated her , and later on, loved her. Their differences made them closer, although both side declined to speak. That was the way they communicate, only both of them could understand, no one else. It was another riddle. But he was tired of pretending and hiding.   
  
How could have I failed in protecting her?   
  
Surely, her attacker was going to come back to end her life. He couldn't stand that. He got to do something. He wished he could change the world fo her, anyhow. He was going to rebuild her world as he had built Mokuro's empire. For the better. But he had not given Mokuro his love as he was giving now to Sakuwa. He wondered why he was attracted to her. But maybe it had no reasons. It was just like that.   
  
I can't give up.   
  
He stood up and walked to his katana, remembering his defeat. He picked up his sword and observed it.   
  
I am not going to lose again. I'm going to kill him, once and for all.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can I be of disturbance?" interrupted Genkai at the two who was sitting calmly on the steps of her pagoda. They both looked up, mild surprise written in their eyes. The silence had provided them much concentration on their own thoughts to notice her. They both greeted her with a little smile.   
  
"Where is Yusuke , Genkai? Had not seen him for a while," Koenma began at Genkai who was dropping to sit beside Yukina.   
  
"He's with Michiko. She's leaving," answered Genkai impassively.   
  
Yukina's brows wrinkled worriedly. "But where is she going?"   
  
Genkai shook her head. "I don't know. She didn't say anything. She probably had told Yusuke by now."   
  
Koenma drummed his fingers on his knees. "When is she coming back?"   
  
Genkai shook her head once more. "I don't think she's coming back."   
  
"Don't you think we should at least have a farewell gathering for her?" Yukina queried. Her voice was sad. She had just known Michiko for such a short time, but she could feel that girl was already close to her.   
  
Just then, Yusuke's figure came into view. His head was bowed as he hiked his way to Genkai's temple. His thumb hanging from the belt loop of his jeans. His face mirrored a deeper melancholy. He just raised his brow to endorse the three's presence as he sat down beside Koenma.   
  
Yusuke didn't speak for a long time. "She's leaving."   
  
Yukina and Genkai exchanged looks , but remained silent.   
Koenma patted him in the back comfortingly. He had rarely seen that rueful look that inhabited Yusuke's face. He is lonely, he reflected to himself. "Would you like for us to prepare a gathering for her?"   
  
Yusuke just shook his head lightly, his gaze concentrated on the ground. "No, you don't understand."   
  
"We'll have a bonfire gathering tonight before she leaves," suggested Yukina, hoping to fan a flame of hope in Yusuke's morose being. But that didn't seem to help either. Yusuke was too gloomy to care.   
  
"You don't understand," he muttered silently.   
  
"Yeah, we don't. But we'd like to help," continued Yukina encouragingly.   
  
Yusuke shook his head again. "Sure. Do what you want. but she won't come if I'm coming, I assure you."   
  
The comment did not dishearten Yukina who was already planning the gathering in her head.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"When will you do it, Sayuri?"   
  
She just had to do it. I have to make her do it.   
  
Her blue eyes lowered, reflecting such distress Sasaki's eyes ever laid on. He scorned seeing his beloved Sayuri look that lonely, but the concept of Raizen's son was too much for his principles. He had to fight the notion to put his arms around Sayuri to comfort her. He knew she was doing her best not to look forlorn, but he could see it in her amiable azure eyes that she was grieving inside.   
  
The eyes of the women are the windows to their soul.   
  
He squeezed his hands into a fist, a disgusted smirk written on his face. He had stolen my Sayuri. How dare he, son of a fucking bastard! I'm going to make him pay! He was still in a case of confusion, nevertheless, he was assured of one thing : he wanted revenge. That boy stole my girl. His father stole my life. Curse them!!!! The illusion of Urameshi suddenly swam in his still blurred head and his soul was abruptly filled with hatred and rage. I have to succeed. Furthermore, he was guilty of putting his mission - supposed to be his priority - aside. I'll kill that Sakuwa and Ayane later on. Right now, she just have to do it. Urameshi trusts her, and the only easy way is her way.   
  
"I don't know, Hiro," she murmured softly, almost to herself. She looked up at him helplessly. "When do you intend?"   
  
Sasaki was leaning to the tree, as Michiko sat under its shade. He crossed a leg over his knee, his gaze focusing on a nearby tree. "Soon."   
  
The wind fondled at them, waving their hair and clothes playfully. Michiko sat as still nonetheless, refusing to amuse with the frisky surroundings. "Yes," she answered dutifully. She wanted more than anything to make Hiro happy, but she had not expected that his happiness depended on how many lives will be lost. He's not the same Hiro I used to know. The Hiro before was compassionate and a lover of life. Now he came back, as opposite as the old Hiro, who rebuked life. She was disturbed, whether the Hiro that came to her was the real Hiro her heart yearned for or just some demons or shape shifters playing games with her. Yet, his eyes - they were still the same, except for the extinct sympathy that was no longer visible in it. She couldn't believe she was listening to him, doing everything he asked. There was no other option. She had to go against her will, all for her the single promise she made when he died. I was as stupid then. She had not considered the consequences of so few little words that pursued her even after so many years. Indeed, it was but few little words, but had so much power, just as the curse of words that almost fell from her lips when she was with Yusuke. She had overlooked that power. She should have realized what might follow next. She shouldn't have let her hatred lead her life, yet that instant, she was repeating the same mistake. However, it was not her own anger, but Hiro's. She was the only person who should and could appease his anger and hatred which seemed to know no bound. But now, it all seemed that not even she could soften his solid heart which appeared to be as hard as the metal he was wearing. He was metal all over . Now, she had no choice, but mourn for what was to come. For what she had to do.   
  
A figure came at sight and immediately, Sasaki jumped to the branch to conceal himself. He didn't know yet of what danger the newcomer could create.   
  
"Michiko!" a charming young lass came panting. She caught up her breath, at the same time, smiled at Michiko politely. She didn't sit down with her, and instead remained standing, as though to inform Michiko she will not be staying long. "Will you come tonight? I'm going to have a little gathering," she narrated in a friendly manner.   
  
Michiko shook her head in spite of Yukina's cheerful invitation. She just hated to disappoint Yukina, but there's no much of a choice. She belonged to Hiro now. "I can't-"   
  
"Why, sure," cut in Sasaki ,to Michiko's surprise, jumping down from the branch. He stared at Yukina's crimson eyes for a long time. Then he gave Michiko a pointed look which stopped Michiko from asking any questions. She was gawking at him, obviously astounded at his actions, then after a while, realizing what his stare meant, she remained speechless. She shifted her eyes at Yukina, expecting to be in any state of surprise. But instead, Yukina's friendly smile didn't desert her delightful face.   
  
"Why don't you come too, uh, Mr.-- ?" Yukina encouraged gleefully.   
  
"Hagire Nishimoto . Sure," he answered, smiling back at her. Sasaki's eyes bore to hers as he nodded to her invitation. Her eyes. It was the eyes of the guy I fought.   
  
"Arigatou! Come to the temple by eight." Yukina bowed to both of them, and after saying courtly good-byes, left with her same sociable manner.   
  
"You go to school now, Sayuri," he suggested suddenly. He had to do something and he couldn't do it with her around.   
  
She nodded in agreement, notwithstanding the fact that she couldn't concentrate at all. School might put her headaches away even for just a little time and she knew she needed a break. "Yes. I guess so."   
  
He knelt down to her holding her shoulder, looking her at the eyes eagerly. "Do you want me to walk you to school?"   
  
Michiko smiled at him. A mixture of sadness and surprise as well as mild happiness in hearing his kind offer. Like the old Hiro. But she shook her head. "No, thanks. I can manage."   
  
Sasaki leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you around. I have business to do."   
  
Then she turned to Sasaki. " But wait. What do you have in mind, Hiro? Do you really want to attend the gathering?"   
  
He stood up, veering his eyes off hers. "Your promise." He grinned at her, throwing his clothes on the air to reveal his metallic garments. "I'll go now." And with that, he strode off, his long hair flowing gracefully after him.   
  
Michiko found herself shaking her head impotently in refusal as she watched him leave. He just hated it. Why did I have to ask?   
  
  
  
**November 1998 © Sakeena **


	7. Default Chapter Title

**Thorns and Lilies  
Chapter 7  
by : Sakeena deathstalkker@yahoo.com**  
  
  
Legal disclaimers apply to all anime.  
  
  
"Hello!? Is that you, Yumiko!?"   
  
The creature swerved instantly, astonished. It was Yumiko all right. She tried to cover her bare chest with her arms, but her dark mane was more successful in doing so. "Hi --" she turned her back at Botan again, washing her eyes as if she doubted it.   
  
"Botan," Botan supplied cordially, sitting at the edge of the rock where Yumiko's clothes lay scattered. The rock loomed just adjacent to the stream where Yumiko was bathing. Botan was actually looking for Koenma as his father had ordered her to do so, but as she rid on her oar, she spotted Yumiko soaking herself in the falls. Botan watched Yumiko as she daintily raked her dark mane with her wet hands. Even just some inches away, Botan still had to narrow her eyes just to check what the color of Yumiko's hair was. It was dark, that's for sure. Botan rubbed her eyes . The setting sun was unable to provide enough light for her to detect the real color of the other girl's hair. She quickly turned her head back as Yumiko spun around, smiling.   
  
"Hi, Botan." She recognized the blue-haired girl immediately as the one who always hang around with Kurama and helped him in distracting Koenma away from her. But Yumiko resolved to remain kind to her. She knew it was Kurama who planned it all to hinder her in accomplishing her missions, not Botan. The cheerful girl obviously looked innocent and was only listening to whatever Kurama had to say. But she was thankful for the fox for not saying anything to the pleasing young lass. Botan seemed kind and would be nothing but a harmless good chum. Kurama might have been a good friend too, but her status prevented her from making friends. Real friends. Too bad. Humans appeared to be all nice and harmless. Unlike her.   
  
Botan grinned at her, but questions began to jam in her head again. The day seemed so long and tiring, plus the fact that she had received disappointed looks form both Kurama and Koenma. She was tired, having ferried more than a dozen spirits, had tried to do her part in Kurama's golden plans and follow his golden rules into "saving" her Koenma-sama's life from Yumiko, but questions streamed to her, still.   
  
What harm can this girl possibly do to Koenma?   
  
More questions poured into her head. Sure, she was tired and had been blamed for her actions and 'neglects', but neither was valid enough to make her curiosity rest. Kurama was hiding something form her, and she knew it. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't understand why Kurama considered Yumiko "dangerous" and had not even bothered to explain why is who is what. And if in fact yumiko was dangerous, why was Kurama letting her stay in his house and put his family in peril? Her mind was getting tangled with puzzlement. She was getting irritated at the way Kurama was hiding everything from her, with his repeated excuse : A little learning is a dangerous thing. Botan snorted at the idea. As if I don't deserve anything!! After all, it depends upon the definition of "dangerous". And the way Kurama had used it to describe Yumiko, then "dangerous" may not be dangerous at all.   
  
So, if Kurama won't tell me, I'd just have to find out for myself, in one way or another.   
  
Koenma can wait, but her curiosity couldn't. She held the opposite conviction of Kurama :   
Not knowing can be a dangerous thing.   
  
Another question whipped her head. Why is Yumiko taking a bath here? Here of all places? I thought she lives with Kurama. Doesn't Kurama let her use their bathroom? Hey, I didn't know Shuichi Minamino isn't hospitable!! Yet , Botan kept her mouth shut despite of the questions that fussed her, observing Yumiko as she pull her hair back shyly.   
  
"I'll rub your back, Yumiko," volunteered Botan favorably. Yumiko was going to turn down her offer, but Botan broke in before she could even say anything. "Ah, c'mon, Yumiko. I don't mind at all."   
She finally agreed , giving in to Botan's insistence and turned her back at Botan. Maybe this is the right time to ask questions, the pink-eyed girl considered. "Uh, Yumiko, why are you taking a bath here?"   
  
The other girl didn't say anything, and Botan thought of repeating the question, thinking she must not have heard. But before she had the chance to repeat it, she saw Yumiko shrug.   
  
"I just got attracted to the falls. Don't you like it too, Botan?" She circled her head to face Botan. She hoped she looked sincere enough to convince her companion that was all there was to it.   
  
"Uh, yes, right," the girl stammered ambiguously, hoping her doubt wouldn't show. It didn't. Yumiko gyrated her head away from her again.   
  
"I want to ask you, Yumiko. Why does Ku- uh, um, Shuichi hates you?" Botan queried again. There was a lengthy interval of silence that followed. Botan concentrated on rubbing her back, trying to sneak at the dark-haired girl's reaction unsuccessfully. "I'm sorry if that's a personal question --"   
  
"No, it's fine," stemmed in in an assuring tone. Her eyelids lowered and she was glad her back was on Botan. She already felt like telling the girl behind her what she really was and all her motives, but she couldn't. She knew her lord was just nearby, scrutinizing her every move and checking every word that stumbles from her lips. "I don't know, " she lied . She was still able to surprise herself with the way she had uttered her lies with such typical manners. Bravo!!! What an expert liar you are, Ayane!!!   
  
"Would you mind if I ask you one more question, Yumiko?"   
  
Yumiko chuckled. The girl was really inquisitive. "Iie, Botan-chan. Ask anything."   
  
"Do you like Koenma-sama?"   
  
The question seemed to paralyze Yumiko's whole body. Her face flushed timidly . She wished with all her heart that her lord wasn't watching. Her mouth may lie, but not her heart. She may have responded to her lord's fervent kisses with as the same passion, but her actions could palter her soul, especially when she was girdled with fear for her master. "Uh, yes of course." Now, she wasn't such a good liar.   
  
"Do you love him?"   
  
The question did paralyze Yumiko's entire body. She knew she didn't like Koenma. She loved Koenma. She was in love with Koenma. That was the main reason why she couldn't bring herself to hurt him.   
  
Botan ceased in rubbing her back, unable to contain herself. She didn't know how would she react to Yumiko's answer, despite the fact the other girl had not yet answered . She felt like she already knew what she was going to say, and the answer that would blunder from the dark-eyed girl's lips stung at Botan's whole entity. She was uncertain for herself if she was in love with Koenma, but the thought of her master loving another girl certainly bruised her.   
"Ayane!"   
  
Yumiko looked up to the source of the voice.   
  
Botan craned up her neck, puzzled. Who is Ayane?   
  
Up on the cliff where the water originates was a man, clad with something dark. They were not able to see his face, for the setting sun contributed but such dim light that what can be seen was a silhouette of his gallant figure.   
  
"Who is he?" Botan hissed at Yumiko, flustered.   
  
Yumiko shook her head, her eyes narrowed. "I don't know." She crossed her arms over her naked chest. "Who are you?" she called out loud.   
  
Botan handed Yumiko her clothes. "Dress up before he comes down." The other girl quickly put on her dark cloak .   
  
The man didn't answer. "I came here to finish you off, Ayane."   
  
Oh, shit, who is he ? Good timing, I'm taking a bath! Damn, that shit! What am I gonna do?   
  
"Let's go, Yumiko," Botan offered, still confused. She is Ayane?! She has two names? She helped the other girl up, withdrawing to amuse the questions that badgered her. The man looked too serious to be taken as a joke. He probably meant what he said. And, boy! Now that's "dangerous"! She supported Yumiko as she climbed up to the rock, her cloak drenched with water. The man leaped down and he fell on the water with a loud splash, splattering on Botan's pink kimono.   
  
Yumiko stood beside her companion protectively. "Go now, Botan." She pushed gently the pretty pink-eyed girl to leave, but the girl shook her head in refusal.   
  
"I won't leave you, Yumiko. Let's go." She opened her palms and the oar promptly appeared. Ooooops. I can't use my oar here, baka. Fortunately, neither of the two noticed her oar. Yumiko was too occupied thinking of a wise move while the guy was walking toward them menacingly. She made the oar disappear again. Maybe they had to do everything the hard way.   
  
The man was walking toward them, taking his sword off its sheath. His hateful beam spelled d-e-a-d as he strode savagely to the two girls.   
  
"Go now!" Yumiko urged. She knew her lord wouldn't interfere if the charming lass was around and she couldn't go and battle the assailant without having to expose her real identity. Think, Ayane! What the hell am I going to do?   
  
"No way, Yumiko. Let's go!!!!" Botan tugged at the wet sleeve of the girl's cloak. She met her companion's dark eyes and hoped she read what her pink eyes spelled : r-u-n.   
  
Ugh. So there's no much of a choice but to do it her way. "Let's split up, Botan." The lass nodded obediently and ran to a different direction.   
  
If a fight is what he wants, then a fight will he get. But she knew she couldn't risk Botan's life, comprehending it was her sole problem alone to battle . She gave the assailant a meaningful gaze before heading to a different direction. It took a while before the man could get to make his decision.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Botan ran breathlessly. Her pink kimono obstructed her from increasing her speed.   
  
Who is Ayane?   
  
She spun around to check if he was following her, and to much of her horror, indeed, he was right behind her. She went on with her strides, turning her head to concentrate on the crimped ground that was meaning to send her stumbling down. The path was dark with pointed branches sticking from here and there, most of the time snagging up her hair and clothes. She couldn't run off any faster. Maybe she better get the kimono off.   
  
Why is he following me? I'm not that Ayane he was referring to! He must be mistaken!!!!   
She considered for a while, to stop and inform him he must be mistaken. She veered to look at the guy chasing her, and abruptly, her plan seemed all bad. The man resembled to be too barbarous to listen to any of her explanations. Besides, he appeared to know what he was doing and seemed determine to reach his aim. She tried to run faster, but it was clear that her feet was of no match to his remarkable velocity. And her kimono was clearly making things a lot more and more complicated.   
  
Oh no.   
  
That gave Botan one good reason valid enough for her to result to her oar. She halted in her strides , and opened her palm. Yet, as she called for her oar and before it could even appear in her hand, a metallic boomerang hit her hand. The pain diverted her attention from the oar to her wounded fingers. She held it as it bleed severely. Then, she looked up, realizing how much time she had consumed in her injury, seeing the man caught his boomerang. She skimmed at her surrounding quickly, trying to look for a plan or for some little whatever to help her defend herself, but to all in vain.   
  
My other hand!!   
  
She shut her eyes, concentrating in her other hand but all in waste. He stopped his hurrying strides and cantered to her with a sinister sneer, holding his sword. Botan opened her eyes, cornered and defenseless against him.   
  
Maybe I should just run.   
  
As though reading her mind, he raised his sword at her, his other hand fiddling with his a boomerang that rested by his waist. "Resistance is futile."   
  
But I can't give up on that bastard!! I have work to do!!!!!   
  
She stepped back. He gave a deprecating look, disappointed with her actions, then withdrawing his boomerang again, he aimed it at her feet. Before she could even shut her eyes, the boomerang hit her right ankle and her left foot. She fell on the ground, her head began to hurt.   
  
Maybe he is right. Resistance is futile, ne?!   
  
She tried to stand up, shaking her head, her hand and feet streaming with blood. She saw him knowing that inside the steel helmet was an arrogantly smirking face. She shut her eyes, clearing her head, cursing her attacker under her breath.   
  
Resistance is futile.   
  
  
The boomerang reached him and he caught it with an excellent gesture. "One move and I'll finish you off."   
  
Botan struggled to her feet, opening her eyes. She knew another boomerang was going to hit her, but didn't know where and she couldn't risk to look. It was always better not to look, so she closed her eyes once more.   
  
I'm dead. Dead meat. Now I need Kurama's help, and where is he?   
  
  
But as she prepared herself, a swift wind seemed to carry her, so brisk that she thought she had died. Again .   
  
What is happening?   
  
She opened her eyes to see the a familiar face that seemed to be kind to her. She blinked her eyes more than once to assure herself it was no illusion. "Hiei ?"   
  
He didn't answer, cradling her in his strong arms as he jumped, almost flying, to miss her attacker's boomerang. He brought her down nearby, laying her gently on the ground behind one tree.   
  
"Stay here," he ordered sternly, standing up. A spark of concern seemed to be visible in his eyes.   
  
Is that really him?   
  
More questions crammed in her head. She was no longer confused. She was bewildered.   
  
I didn't know Hiei is a gentleman!   
  
She tried to sit up and reach to him, but Hiei objected by shaking his head disapprovingly.   
"Why, we meet again!" the man boomed sarcastically at Hiei as he stepped out from the thicket. Hiei remained silent, snubbing to recognize the assailant's cynical ridicule.   
  
"Hey, Tin man!!!!"   
  
The mocking voice that broke in caught their attention. It was Yumiko, still on her drenched garments, barefoot. The man turned his head sharply at her, anger forming in his eyes.   
  
"You want me??? Come and get me!!!" Yumiko gave out a wicked laugh, crossing her arms over her chest egoistically that was meant to annoy the man even more. He is wise. He decided to follow Botan instead of me! He must have read my mind, damn that asshole!!!!   
  
"Yumiko, no!" Botan tried to stand up, but the koorime stopped her with his glare. He could see Yumiko was not who most people, including Botan, thought she was. He could feel it with his youki that she had such mighty power. Botan was probably unable to detect it since Yumiko might be hiding it before, but now, right in front of danger, she was letting it all out.   
  
"Stay there!" demanded Hiei. The austerity in his voice told Botan to listen to him. Botan sank back down to her sitting position, her back leaning onto a tree. The pain was killing her.   
  
"Sure we meet again," Hiei retorted sarcastically in his usual sedate voice.   
  
The man veered his head to Yumiko, then to Hiei and back. "Why, two against one! I'm impressed!"   
  
"Get lost, kido," Yumiko wheezed at Hiei, her eyes full of anger at the man. "I wanna fight him. Alone." But all she got was a mere 'hn' as a reply. She watched him irritably as he declined to leave, as though he did not hear her. That kid! I wanna have that booby alone!! I'm starving!!! Besides that, she wished to know who was the man behind that iron helmet who wanted her life. At the sight of so many flesh bearing whatever, her stomach began to rumble, not to mention the scent of blood that filled her lungs . Yet, her instincts told her the tin man was the tastiest of them all. And she longed to prove that. She scowled at the red-eyed nincompoop . "Pick somebody your own size!"   
  
The man laughed disdainfully. "Don't shoo him away, Ayane. The more, the merrier."   
  
Botan watched in dread as Yumiko geared herself, Hiei remained unmoving and the guy began to titter. She is Ayane.Yumiko is Ayane. She held her bleeding finger, powerless. Aaah! I still have to go and find Koenma!!! The thought of Enma Daiou reached her mind, and instantly, her pains seemed to disappear. Enma had commanded her to deliver a message to Koenma about some important matters. She gritted her teeth in frustration. I have to go. Sorry Hiei and Yumiko, but first things first.! I have work to do!!! And with that, she shut her eyes, opened her bloody palm and the oar appeared after heavy concentration as she fought the pain. She rode off quickly, and hopefully, unnoticed by the three who were ready for battle.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shiori Minamino looked up in hearing the door shut. She smiled knowingly, putting down her cup of tea. Shuichi. "Ah, Shu-chan! Good afternoon! " she greeted cheerfully at her son who came to kiss her cheek.   
  
He grinned back. "Good afternoon, 'kasan," he greeted back.   
  
Shiori patted his cheek lovingly. "You're home late. Must be tired. Like some tea?"   
  
The lad shook his head politely at his mother. "So many stuffs to do at school, that was why I'm late," he explained affably before heading for his room.   
  
"Wait, Shu-chan!"   
  
Kurama spun to meet his mother's eyes. "Hai, 'kasan?"   
  
His mother gave an playful smile. "A girl came here some time ago, looking for you. She said something about a farewell gathering or something like that for another girl named Michiko, and the girl was asking if you could come and asked you to inform Kazuma and ---" Shiori looked thoughtful, her eyebrows wrinkled. "I forgot the name, but it was a girl's name, I'm sure."   
  
Kurama nodded. Miyuki. "What about them?"   
  
Shiori retained her playful grin. "She asked you to tell the other two to go to the party too. Tonight at eight. Are you coming? I said I don't know, since I thought if you have many home works -" her statement was cut as she sipped her tea, turning her face from him. She heard Shuichi's footsteps as he went on walking for his bedroom. "Will you come, Shu-chan?" She heard a faint 'yes' as an answer. She sipped to her tea once more, then she looked up excitedly. "By the way, Shu-chan, who is that cute girl? You know, she has those red eyes and green -or was that blue - hair? You never introduced me to her before. Is she another of your girlfriend?" She chuckled at her question, knowing that her son was more likely to be flushing. He had never brought a girl for her to meet, except Yumiko and the idea of Shuichi dating many girls made her excited.   
  
She was right. It didn't take a minute before Shuichi could deny it with a stammer.   
  
"I-iie, 'kasan!!" she heard him shout defensively. His refusing tone widened her smile, but she didn't answer and went on sipping her tea.   
  
Wonder what Yukina's up to, Kurama fumed to himself as he slump his school bag on his desk. Then, the jolly voice of his okasan painted smile on his face. She sounded eager to see a girl come over at their house, and was agitated at the thought of her son having "another" girlfriend. So bad he had to disappoint her. She was always yearning for the time when Shuichi will bring home a girl he would gladly take by the aisle. She'll be thrilled. And she was ovejoyed when he brought Yumiko to his house, strongly assuming that the boarding house story was a mere lie. Still, Shiori didn't seemto mind. The smile remained in his face, imagining the lively face of his mother on his wedding day. He remembered one time when Shiori had insisted he should have a girlfriend.   
  
"I long for the time when I can play with my grandchildren, Shu-chan."   
  
That made Kurama laugh as he sat on his bed, grabbing the phone. Then he cramped his eyes, considering Shiori's words as he dialed Kuwabara's number. Poor Okasan. That day may not come. But still, as he declared the words, a picture of his wedding day soared to his mind. Many people all dressed up as they waited meekly for the ceremony to begin, Shiori's face smiling in contentment ,his friends hugging him encouragingly, Hatanaka cheering supportively, ......then, at last, the bride came. She was clad in a beautiful kimono, her elegance surpassed all of the other ladies who were there, her head slightly bowed modestly.....Shuichi welcomed her, and finally, the ceremony began. Then, he held her chin and leaned forward to kiss her, when the time had come, lifting up her face.   
  
Kurama's eyes widened. It was Yumiko.....   
  
"BASTARDS!!! Who is this?"   
  
Kurama blinked, then realized Kuwabara had already answered the phone. "Uh, sumimasen. It's me, Kazuma-"   
  
"Oh, Kazuma isn't home, Shuichi," Shizuru's stiff voice came from the other end of the line. She still sounded irritated at Kurama probably for using up her patience in not answering her greeting immediately or when Kurama failed to distinguish her voice form her brother's. Or she could be irritated for both.   
  
"S-sumimasen, Shizuru. Would you, uh, like to go to the gathering tonight over at Genkai's?" Gee, Kurama, nice job. Shizuru sounded very displeased at him and that was the only way to appease her anger. He realized he was grasping the phone, his voice was trembling and he was sweating very badly. The phantasm of Yumiko was bad for his health. In fact, it was dangerous for his health. Damn, I almost became her food!   
  
"Shuichi? Are you ok? I said what time?" This time, the girl seemed very happy, her annoyance vaporized in the thin air.   
  
Kurama exhaled, covering the receiver with his hand. "Hai, hai. About eight, "he answered after bringing the phone back to his lips.   
  
"I'll be there. Should I bring beer?"   
  
"Yeah, whatever. Oh, I'll just drop by. Listen, could you bring Kazuma too?"   
  
"Duh -?"   
  
"Please?"   
  
"Yeah, sure."   
  
Then she hung up after saying a little good-bye to Kurama. Kurama looked at the phone. He threw it aside and collapsed on his bed, sighing with relief.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miyuki opened the door of her obasan's enormous house. She walked in, observing the house, before heading for the kitchen. Her obasan was home, perhaps sewing upstairs. Miyuki made a face, tiptoeing to the kitchen. Undoubtedly, she will embrace Miyuki with nothing but a long lecture. And when she sees her bandages, she will serve Miyuki with more sermons. And sermons. She gave out an exasperating sigh, peeping at the refrigerator for something to eat. Shit! Mushrooms again! There was nothing in there except mushrooms, mushrooms, mushrooms and mushrooms. Brrrrr. I HATE mushrooms! She looked around again, and a can of cookies above the microwave caught her attention. As she bounded it, the phone rang. She ignored it as she settled herself comfortably on one of the wooden chairs nearby. She munched on it, satisfying her hunger happily. Then she remembered her obasan was upstairs, and if she comes down to answer the phone, she'll see her niece in the kitchen, having a snack. Obasan will definitely scold her for not answering the phone and for eating a snack that'll spoil her appetite for dinner.   
  
She quickly stood up, and headed for the phone. "Moshi moshi." She bit at the crunchy cookie, littering the polished floor with its crumbs.   
  
"Konnichiwa. Is Miyuki there?" a polite voice asked.   
  
Miyuki pooped the last fragment of the cookie to her mouth. "Who is this? If this is Kazukiyo, sorry, but she's not here and will never be here. If this is Junko, sorry she died yesterday and said she couldn't pay you back. If this is my prince, Hie--"   
  
"Hey! It's me, Shuichi."   
  
Miyuki choked. She almost said the name. Saved by the bell, Miyuki! She coughed, wishing Shuichi had not heard her clearly. Shuichi's worried voice came up again . "What's going on, Miyuki? You ok?"   
  
She finally got her throat cleared. "Sorry, Minamino. Yeah, of course, I'm fine. Why, what's up?"   
Briskly, he dished her about a farewell gathering for Michiko to be held over at the temple. Miyuki was silent most of the time. Where is Michiko going? Why is she leaving? She suddenly felt her body sore, and her eyes lowering sadly. She was so silent that Shuichi called at her, "Miyuki, are you still there?"   
  
"Yes, Shuichi. Why is she leaving? Where is she going? When is she going to come back?" she asked hopefully.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Miyuki, but I don't know. Yukina just came over before I was even home -- "   
  
"MIYUKI!!" her obasan thundered fiercely, catching her niece standing on the dirty floor. "Drop that phone right now!!" she boomed, crossing her arms over her chest bossily.   
  
The phone slid from Miyuki's hand and dangled down in its cord in spite of the fact that she had not heard her obasan at all. Her face was pale, and she looked up at her aunt as though she did not see her. She stepped back and intended the door, running. Her obasan was left speechless, stunned.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Weird, thought Koenma to himself , shaking his head slightly, watching Yusuke leave. As much as he abhorred to confess it, he was missing all the works in Reikai, and he realized that seeing himself alone again. At least, back in Reikai, he was never alone and always had the paper works to accompany him. I should quit trying to fit in, he reflected, sighing dolefully . He drummed his fingers on his knees in boredom and cupped his chin on his other hand, witnessing Yusuke's figure go smaller and smaller by each second as he marched off. The other two, Genkai and Yukina had left some minutes earlier. Genkai had sensed a strong wave of energy radiating from the woods and Yukina tried to trace that energy with the hope that it would lead her to her brother.   
Poor Yukina. Koenma remembered seeing the girl coming from Kurama's house, sinking wearily to the steps of the temple. Yet, a new glitter of hope sparked in her crimson eyes in hearing the older woman's assumption regarding the energy she was sensing. He was able to feel it too, but decided to ignore it. He was tired and he wanted , to much of his disbelief, to go home.   
  
"Koenma-sama!!"   
  
Koenma looked up, but did not lift his chin from his hand. It was Botan, flying from her oar hastily toward him. Good. I'll ask her to bring me back to Reikai. "Yes, Botan?" He stood up from his position, wiping his hands on the thighs of his black trousers. There was something wrong with Botan.   
  
She was panting, and was ...dirty. Some leaves stuck at her disarranged blue hair , her face shading the color of cerise, and her kimono .......   
  
She stepped down her oar, trembling as she walked nearer to him. She stumbled, and Koenma caught her by the elbow supportively.   
  
"What happened, Botan?" he asked in aghast at her who clung her hand to his ample shoulders.   
  
She let out an assuring smile. "Nothing --" \   
  
He gave her a doubtful look. "Don't try it, Botan, 'coz you are not succeeding at all." Then, he took her hand and inspected it, noticing the mark of blood on his shirt. There were traces of blood all over, but it was not bleeding. Or at least, it perhaps stopped bleeding.   
  
She bared an apologetic grin, pulling her hand away. "Sorry," she mumbled. Before he could say anything, she quickly reported, "Your father wants you back, Koenma-sama. Reikai can't survive the papers without you ."   
  
He stared at her, in awe, but almost happily. "Honto ni ?"   
  
She nodded, bewildered at her master's seemingly glad expression. I thought he wants a vacation. "Your father begs your pardon for not keeping his word about not bothering you in your vacation. He offers you a gift and pleads for you to return to Reikai soon. Will -- "   
  
Koenma almost hugged her. " Sure, why not? "   
  
"Wait , you don't know what the gift is yet ," she interrupted favorably. He gave her a questioning look , appealing for her to go on. She pulled away from him, but kept one steady hand on his shoulder to support herself. She drew her hand to the inside of the chest of her kimono and towed out a piece of paper. She handed it at him and Koenma observed it carefully, his brows wrinkled. I . O . U. Then he unfolded it once more but only to see a blank page.   
  
"What is this?" He rolled the paper casually in his palm. It appeared to be but ordinary paper. "I don't think I need something in exchange for forgiveness."   
  
Botan looked thoughtful. "Enma had said he'd be willing to grant you anything your heart desires, if you come back to Reikai now," she informed Koenma, who, in hearing it, just tossed the paper in the pocket of his trousers.   
  
"Let's go, Botan."   
  
Should I tell him about Yumiko and what's going on? she asked herself pensively. A pang of guilt hit her, but she concluded to shut her mouth anyway. Koenma would be really worried and would more likely to refuse to go back, knowing Yumiko was back and was in danger. I'd be endangering his life, too. I better not say anything. But she knew, deep within that she would only be begrudge at the sight of another girl in her master's arms, and that was the main reason she did not want to inform him - to keep that from happening. She shrugged of the thought and left with her revered master who appeared to so anxious to go home.   
  
  
  
**November 1998 © Sakeena **


	8. Default Chapter Title

**Thorns and Lilies  
Chapter 8  
by : Sakeena deathstalkker@yahoo.com  
**  
Legal disclaimers apply to all anime.  
  
  
"Hello?" Yukina called out as she walked to the three who looked as though preparing for battle. She displayed out a questioning look. 

  
Hiei sneaked a look at the iron man. If he strikes up Yukina, I'll kill him. But the iron man remained passive, waiting for the two of them to strike first. Yumiko had her hands on her hips snootily, but Hiei knew she was on guard too, keeping an eye on his and the iron man's every move.   
  
"Yumiko!" Yumiko spun and bared a friendly smile in seeing Yukina.   
  
"Koenma was looking for you," Yukina narrated indifferently. Yumiko flashed, obviously embarrassed about her reporting right in front of the two creatures she did not trust at all. But a glitter of hope gleamed in her dark eyes, Hiei observed keenly. He knew Yumiko was just fighting the surge not to scream 'honto ni? honto ni? honto ni? honto ni?' and jump up and down excitedly. He shifted his gaze back at Yukina, who was already looking gloomy. He resisted the whim to go to her and comfort her lovingly in his arms as he had comforted Botan. "Will all of you go to the gathering tonight ?" She turned to Yumiko who raised a brow absently ."You, Yumiko?" - then to Hiei who was fuming to himself -"And , you, Hiei?" Hiei remained silent. Then she gave a little beam, her face brightening. "And, you'll go Mr. Nishimoto, right?"   
  
Yukina knows him??   
  
Hiei watched in bewilderment as the numskull accepted the invitation immediately even before he and Yumiko did without a bit of hesitation.   
  
She faced the three with a faint spark in her red eyes. "I didn't know you guys know each other!"   
We don't. Yumiko looked dumbfounded, but she shut her mouth. "What is the gathering for, Yukina?"   
  
Yumiko queried in regaining her concentration, trying to sound interested. Her rumbling stomach had thrown her head aching. Koenma's name had sent her heart aching.   
  
Yukina's little beam disappeared, and once more, Hiei had the urge to wrap his arms around her to erase that churlish look in her pretty face. Forever. "She's leaving. Michiko's leaving."   
  
"Where is she going?" the iron man cut in suddenly, as if the whole thing interested him. Hiei cramped his red eyes sharply. The numskull was interested , even showing far more interest than Yumiko. Or, he's a good actor. If there was any way he was acting it all out, well, he was succeeding.   
  
The girl shook her head sadly. "I don't know," she mumbled. She looked up. " Maybe you can ask her that question. Will all of you come?" Yumiko looked as though she was going to shake her head in refusal, but she caught Hiei's killer look, and she nodded. Or, she probably considered the possibility of Koenma's presence......................................   
  
The three of them nodded at her, and she retained that little beam in her lips. "Arigatou!" She bowed to them politely and skipped out, waving her good-byes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miyuki ran to the pagoda, gasping. She had just realized she was running. The route from her obasan's house to the pagoda was some kilometers away. The streets had been crowded with cars and people, all seemed to be busy in going home. She had ran, bumping to many people, crossed the streets on a green light and caused so many wheels to screech on the road. Some shouted curses on her, as their bumpers hit that of the preceding car. But she lent them no thought at all. She was so consumed in her own thoughts to notice them. Reaching the temple allowed her to catch her breath, as she held on her knees. Then, she stood up straight and walked in, calling names. "Genkai, are you there? Yukina? Michiko?"   
  
She heard no answer. She sat on the steps, rubbing her head. "Where could they be?" She remained silent for a long time as she sat.   
  
"Why worry for them when you have yourself to worry about?" a voice hissed at behind her. The voice was calm, but she knew it held not the same serenity as the koorime had. Before she could spin her head to look, the speaker put a hand on her left shoulder. "Don't move." he warned in her ears. "I'll kill you." Miyuki froze, feeling his hand. She knew she had heard that voice somewhere, but her memory seemed to be so obscure to provide any information where. But she was sure it was not her former aggressor, the one with the boomerang. His hand was warm, and was not cold as a metal.   
  
The speaker laughed, quietly at first, then wickedly loud, without lifting his hand off her. "If you move, I'll kill you. If you don't move, I'll still kill you . You can't spare your life, filly."   
  
Miyuki stayed frozen. It was hard for her to divert her thoughts from something which seemed more important now, and getting scared was an effort. "Why will you kill me ?"   
  
The speaker moved forward its lips to her ear, breathing on her neck. "You know too much, baby." Then, he laughed once more, even more wickedly. Miyuki rolled her eyes wordlessly. She knew she had to live, to say her farewell to her friend, Michiko. After that, she could die. She was growing more and more to hate school and all those that claimed to be helping her, including her obasan. They're not helping me at all. They're making my life miserable. If the speaker was intending to scare her, well, he was not succeeding. He was not succeeding at all.   
  
She laughed with him, and the speaker laid his hand heavily on her shoulder to stop her. He seemed disgusted to share his laughter. "Shut up."   
  
In hearing his harsh tone, she followed him obediently. She did not mean to annoy him. She only laughed to cover her sadness. Suddenly, an idea came to her head. "Say, Mr. -"   
  
"Yasuhiro --" the speaker supplied.   
  
She nodded, even the guy did not bother to say his last name.. "Hai, Yasuhiro . Are you open for deals?"   
  
The speaker chuckled, obviously pleased with her. "Sure." He leaned closer to her. "I've never been so open with deals before, Ms. --." His voice was clam, cold, and seducing .   
  
She knew she'd get neither profit nor any gain in the deal she had to offer, but she did not care. She loved to gamble, and she did not expect she would be this helplessly be in love with gambling that she was willing to bet her life. There's nothing more he'd like from me, except my life. It's about time I give it to him. She smiled, leveling that wicked smile of his. Sell was an appropriate word. It was much better than to lose her life with nothing in return. The speaker patted her shoulder, encouraging her to go on, so she did. "Miyuki Sakuwa. Do you know Michiko Takeda?"   
  
The speaker did not answer, as if thinking. "Yes, Ms. Sakuwa."   
  
"Let her stay, wherever she's going. Take me instead."   
  
The speaker did not speak for such a long time, Miyuki thought he was gone. But she felt him drumming his fingers on her shoulder, so she halted herself from turning around. "Fine with me."   
  
"Deal?" Miyuki offered her hand, but he did not accept it. "Sorry, Ms. Sakuwa, but I don't easily entrust deals with handshakes." He unrolled a scroll in front of her face. What was written was unreadable, but two blanks were clear, and below were their names, clearly perceptible. He drew his hand to circular motion, and instantly, his signature appeared. Yasuhiro, in a red script. Miyuki raised her hand to shoulder level, her palm open. "Pen, please?"   
  
He took her hand in his which was warm and broader, and enveloped hers. He released it, the tips of her pointing finger bleeding. "Pen."   
  
Miyuki rolled her golden eyes to herself, but did not say a word. He pricked her left hand when she was right- handed. She signed, anyway, her handwriting unreadable, her blood rolling messily to the scroll. Miyuki Sakuwa. He did not seem to mind at all., grasping at the end of the scroll, and it bounced back to his hand like a yoyo. She stared at her bleeding finger absently for such a long time that he was gone before she could even ask when he intended to take her. She swung her head from side to side, looking for him. "Yasuhiro -?" She stood up, then understanding he had left unnoticed, she slumped to her knees on the floor as she stared at her finger helplessly. Maybe Yukina's gathering is meant to be for me, not for Michiko, she reflected sorrowfully. Then, she heard faint footsteps grow louder and louder gradually. It was too late to stand up and organize herself. Shuichi caught her slumped on the floor, looking helpless and morose. Immediately, a worried look crossed his face. He knelt down in front of her, holding her shoulders, trying to look in her eyes which mirrored nothing but grief.   
  
"What's wrong, Miyuki?"   
  
She stayed silent, shaking her head. It was only then that she realized what she did. Believing and accepting were so difficult. Yet, there was nothing to do. She threw her arms around Kurama ,and, for for the first time in so long a time, she burst into tears.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Botan creep an eye on her master, as he busily took the reigns of the horses of paper works which awaited nothing but his return. His brows were furrowed thoughtfully, as he held a paper in his hand, a pacifier on his mouth. George Watanabe was beside him, waiting for him to bark his orders. He wore his usual garb, the clothes he wore before he had his break in Ningenkai - a , blue and white kung-fu attire with a red stole that hung gracefully on his neck. Hiding behind the wall of his office, Botan sighed to herself. He had cured her bruises and wounds in their arrival, without fiery interrogation that might stumble her mouth to the truth.   
  
Why did the truth have to be so annoying?   
  
She cramped her hand, memorizing her lines. She had to tell him everything he had to know, even though it but burned her tongue with Yusuke's rei-gun. The truth was bruising her, but the guilt was distressing her even more.   
  
She decided to step out, but she decided not to, withdrawing her foot. Koenma's possible reactions flashed to her mind.   
  
Nani ? Chotto matte kudasai ? Damn, you, Botan! Why didn't you tell me ?? GO TO HELL!!!!!   
  
She exhaled. What would happen to her? Would he fire her? Would he order for her execution? Would he ban her from all other worlds and put her to dungeon with chains on her neck with a metallic ball dangling heavily as though attempting to separate her skull from her body? She hesitated. If she wished to save herself from all of the possibilities which were all too bad to be true, it was the time to back out.   
  
Why did the truth have to be scary?   
  
"Botan? Are you there?"   
  
Yes, Koenma-sama. I'm here.   
  
"Botan! Where is she?"   
  
Botan cleared her throat, realizing she was not able to say the word out. "Hai, Koenma-sama?" She stepped out, trembling, her pink eyes wide with fear. "What -" her voice was hoarse as she croaked the words out. Koenma and George exchanged questioning looks.   
  
"Is anything wrong Botan?" George asked, mildly surprised.   
  
The girl shook her head.   
  
"Is anything wrong with us?" Koenma queried peculiarly. He laid down the paper he was holding to look at himself and George.   
  
She laughed a scripted laugh that failed to fool the two. George gave her a dull look which seemed to say something Botan could not understand. "I- ah- nothing, Koenma-sama. I -- just want to - uh............."   
  
Koenma displayed a questioning look, but when she did not reply, it was replaced by a bored one. "Really, Botan, you're not wasting my time." He took the paper again and inspected it. Botan was left speechless, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly, protesting the victory of the paper in his attention. George furnished that I-told- you -so look, even though he had not uttered a syllable. She made a face. She hated I-told-you-so looks . Maybe it's time I forget the results...   
  
She straightened up herself and cleared her throat. Koenma looked up again impatiently.   
  
"What now?" He was going to raise the paper to his face, but when he noticed that serious expression on her face, he stopped.   
  
"I need to speak to you." She gave George a meaningful glance. "Alone." The blue creature made a sour face, but left when Koenma imparted the identical look of Botan .   
  
"About what ?"   
  
"Yumiko," she announced boldly. There was nothing to hide. Nothing she could hide, especially when his whole attention had been diverted from the paper to her, his kind brown eyes boring to her soul. It was very hard to lie when he was staring at her like that, like he could see every bit of that flesh within her kimono and every fragment that make up her soul..........   
  
"What is this about her?" He walked nearer her, looking around. Enma was so interested in the affairs of his son. So interested, he would gladly send detectives just to spy on Koenma's every move.   
  
Botan's throat tightened. It was one of those times that she wished the ground would just crack open and swallow her up. But wishes remain wishes in the perplex world of reality. She concentrated her eyes on the ground, avoiding his eyes. "She likes you, Koenma. She was looking for you."   
  
He grabbed her elbow and shook her. "Where is she?"   
  
"Ningenkai. I saw her and we talked," she narrated. She felt her tongue just spitting out the words with much distaste. But she knew it was not even the half of it.   
  
"And --?"   
  
Botan looked up and met her master's compassionate eyes. "Sorry, Koenma-sama. but I - " her voice trailed off and she opened and closed her mouth again wordlessly until finally, she got the words out: "Look , she does not like you. She's in love with you." She looked down again, her brows trembling this time. Here comes the punishment, Botan...............   
  
He was silent, staring at Botan without a bit expression. Shaking his head, he shook her again. "Why didn't you -- "   
  
"I couldn't. I - I - I wanted you to go home very badly. I -" She did not finish whatever was on the tips of her tongue. Maybe Koenma now knew what was to come in just seeing her face.   
  
The truth sucks!   
  
She lowered her head, shutting her eyes, waiting for Koenma to strike. She had never been so afraid of Koenma so much before. "I'm so sorry , Koenma. I've been so -"   
  
He cut her statement by placing his hands comfortingly on her shoulders. "It's fine." He patted her, lifted her chin with his hand. "Gambatte kudasai!!" She gawked at him, stunned. He was beaming at her cheerfully. "Let's go back to Ningenkai, Botan-chan!! "   
  
"But the wish --"   
  
"Forget the wish. " He grabbed her hand. "C'mon!!!"   
  
"You're not going to -? ! "   
  
"No, of course not."   
  
Botan sighed, whispering gratefulness in the thin air. A thin smile spread in her charming face. Koenma - sama is in love. Only those who were too stupid to give up a wish were really so in love. Her eyes lowered. But maybe Yumiko is his only wish.........   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The dry leaves crunched crisply under Yusuke's shoes as he walked silently to the empty park that was located only some kilometers from his house. His hand was deep in the pocket of his jeans, his ebony eyes so solemn, his lips set in a firm line. The setting sun sneaked its way through the branches that boasted of its leaves, turning his hair to a darker shade of brown. The gentle breeze caressed his slick mane and his clothes, manifesting his strong figure and his powerful arms. The sun was merry as the surroundings, but that was evidently of no help. All in his eyes were reflections of heavy rain. He halted in his steps, glancing up. He gaped at the setting sun as it shared the city with its wondrous light, like he did not see anything at all. His only light was gone.   
  
Michiko held a dagger in her left hand, feeling equally sad. It consumed so much of her will power to agree with what Hiro had planned. She shot up behind one tree, waiting for him to pass by. And as he passed, she would welcome him with the silver dagger Hiro gave her. She would stab him in the chest hard and let him feel her hatred of being betrayed. She leaned her head back to the tree, clasping at the hilt of her dagger. He felt him walking nearer, the leaves crunched noisily beneath him. She did not know if her power had returned as her memory did, but if it did, Yusuke was showing no sign he was able to sense it with his youki. He drew closer, and Michiko prepared herself. That was what the real Michiko was - violent, hateful, and fierce. Hiro's death had turned her to something as violent as the blood-thirsty vampires of Makai, as hateful as the chosen warriors of Kentaro, and as fierce as Raizen raised to the third power.   
  
She sprung from her position and to Yusuke, the tips of her dagger pointing at his chest. He side- stepped quietly, a little surprised, missing her hit by two inches.   
  
"Michiko ?!" She fell on the ground with a soft thud. Yusuke reached down to help her. "I'm so sorry -"   
  
She glared at him , a glare that stopped Yusuke. She drew far away from him, refusing his help. She staggered up, her hand gripping the dagger.   
  
"I'm sorry, Michiko." His voice was grave and sincere, not like the real Urameshi who scoffed at Michiko Takeda during the first time they met. He stood dormant, watching her aim her knife at him, cursing him under her breath. He met her eyes for a while, that caused her to pause. But she slid her eyes away from him, hating every moment that she held the dagger.   
  
Suddenly, she lunged for him, her dagger first. He did not move a bit to save himself. Before the dagger could reach his flesh, he grabbed both her wrists and pinned her arms to her side. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, holding her hand which had the knife. He got her to release it, as she remained emotionless. Her blue eyes were wide as if she saw some guys walk naked to the street, her face was as pale as a ghost's and her long brown hair was a mess, like the leaves that carpeted the park. But it smelled good.   
  
"I'm so sorry Michiko, for everything that made you suffer, for not telling you everything from the very start ............ and ............. for being the son of Raizen." His voice dawdled down for a pause. He hugged her hard. "But nothing could ever stop my love for you, and I don't care if you were a demon in Makai with a mighty lover who was killed by my otousama, or if you had a bad past and lived your life as a criminal . When you love someone, you don't give a damn to whatever she won or lost or whatever of she thought, said or did. I may not be the perfect guy for you, or just be some street bastards who knows no manners or I may be your knight in shining armor with the best breeding, but I'm a guy who makes mistakes, a son of a demon who has a heart like ordinary Ningenkai dwellers but, still may not deserve a bit of your love. But let me love you, Michiko, because my heart is as stubborn as my father. You can't teach it a lesson with the use of a dagger."   
  
She did not answer. His words lingered in her head repeatedly. But Yusuke knew she had heard him, even when she did not reply. She was inactive for along time, like a corpse whose life just sipped out. But her body was warm, a warmth that probably came from Yusuke. He felt her move up her hand.   
  
"Yusuke?" she whispered. It was like she was blind, her eyes wide open, moving but was unable to see anything. And yes, maybe she was, or she had been just some minutes ago. But she was being cured by her own tears that welled in her azure eyes and by the person who brought her back to her sanity. He loosened his arms. She crawled her fingers on his face, caressing it, as if trying to memorize it again.   
  
He wiped away her tears, grinning joyfully. The dagger slipped from her other hand and it fell on the ground with a thud.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm giving you one last chance, Sasaki.   
one last chance   
one last chance   
one last chance   
  
Yomi's assertive voice echoed to the empty place sharply . Sasaki could not see him, but he was certain it was Yomi's voice. Sasaki could feel him just nearby, scrutinizing his every move observantly.   
  
Do you understand?   
  
No, it was not Yomi's voice at all. It was completely silent, completely dark. Yomi was talking to him in his mind. He decided to close his eyes and answer him. He had owed that man so much. He had to please him, by prioritizing his orders , even before his aims. Even before his Sayuri.   
  
He had heard Yomi calling him in the grove, as he was preparing to battle the red-eyed dunce and that blood thirsty vampire of his ex-lord Kentaro.   
  
Why battle those fools? Did I not tell you to kill that girl Sakuwa first and foremost before she speaks up?   
  
But Aya-   
  
Yes, I know! I ordered you to kill both of them.   
  
Silence.   
  
I was wondering, Sasaki, why you kept on hanging out with that brunette girl? His voice became lighter and kinder. The harsh tone he used was gradually evaporating.   
  
Sasaki's gritted his teeth. How could have I been so foolish??? He was watching me all this time!! What if Sayuri --?   
  
The question left unfinished and unanswered in his head. He hated facing the possibilities. Hated the outcome. Hated the cause. I have put Sayuri's life in danger!!   
  
But Yomi seemed kinder this time. He agreed to give Sasaki one more chance.   
one last chance   
one last chance   
one last chance   
  
Or he would face Yomi's wrath.   
Or Sayuri would face Yomi's wrath.   
  
That, he hated too. He scorned to offend the creature he bows to as a lord, who took care of him, who loved him like his own child, who tried to give him everything. He hated to lose his new master. But he hated to lose his beloved Sayuri too, who gave him but happiness. Why can't he have both?   
It was because both of them require his loyalty and his devotion. Without Yomi, he would be lifeless. Without Sayuri, he would be unhappy. He had to have both. But he can't.   
  
Power and happiness don't stay together. (according to Naito) (Nikita, tinatamaan ka ba?) (Sana nga!)   
  
But why?   
  
He felt the steel helmet loosening. He held it with both hands, starting to panic. But it dissolved, melted in his very own hands, slipped down to the unseen ground like sand.   
  
"Master?!"   
  
I'm taking back what is mine, Sasaki. Let's make a deal. Forget Sakuwa - I'll handle her. Just be sure to end Ayane or I'll take back every piece of your garment.   
  
Sasaki's fist moistened. What a tough decision. He had lived again, and the last thing he wanted was to die once more. In losing his garment, he will be nothing. He will be as weak and as frail as a Ningen. In short, he will die. Again.   
  
Agreed?   
  
"Yes, master," Sasaki answered dutifully. Come what may.   
  
  
  
**November 1998 © Sakeena**  



	9. Default Chapter Title

**Thorns and Lilies  
Chapter 9  
by : Sakeena deathstalkker@yahoo.com  
**  
Legal disclaimers apply to all anime.  
  
  
Yumiko watched Yukina leave. The other guy was leaving too, walking to a different direction. The iron man had left earliest, after veering his head to different directions like a lunatic. He looked surprised, repeatedly shouting 'Master? Master?' frantically. Then, he left swiftly, but no matter how frenzied he was, he managed a cheerful wave at Yukina. 'I'll be there, beautiful girl!! Count on me!' he yelled merrily, as though he and Yukina had been friends for along time now. Yukina waved her farewell, smiling. Hiei and Yumiko watched in disbelief.   
  
Then, they all left. Yukina, as politely as possible, while the other guy as impolite as usual. She brushed her arms. Goose bumps were appearing. She shivered, remembering she was drenched. She had to go home, where Shiori will give her another dress to warm her up. But before she could leave, fogs appeared and surrounded her.   
  
The next thing she saw was her lord on a dark cloak, his feet enveloped by fog. He drew near her, and all of a sudden, her chill vanished. The fog seemed to warm her comfortingly. But Kentaro's head hung, looking solemn. Yumiko swallowed, not making a move.   
  
"Ayane," he called her. The fogs formed a protective shield between them and Ningenkai. "Favor, please?"   
  
"Yes, shujin?" Ayane shuddered, this time, more in fear, than in her chill. She dropped to her feet. her forehead almost touching the ground. Her master sounded calm, as usual, but unusually calm.   
  
"I want you to recite your vows, the vows you recited long ago. "   
  
"Why?" Yumiko raised her head a little to steal a glance at her master.   
  
"Just do it," he snapped rigidly. Their gazes locked. Yumiko looked down immediately, caught in the act of stealing a glance at him, the normal color of her cheeks evolving to a dark shade of rouge. She did not know how to react to him after what had happened the previous time they met.   
  
"Yes, shujin." She shut her eyes, trying to remember her vows. Almost unconsciously, she began to speak. The wind began to blow harder and harder "I, Ayane , being your slave, am vowing to submit my self unto you, my master Kentaro, to do your every will ,to fulfill your every desire and to be what you want me to be. This vow is all upon my honor, dignity, principles and my blood for I am nothing no one without you. I am entirely yours --"   
  
"As I am yours ," Kentaro cut in. Walking to Yumiko, he knelt to her and scooped up her chin, staring at her face until she opened her eyes in surprise.   
  
"As you are mine," Yumiko went on, her gaze locking at Kentaro's as he caressed her cheeks.   
"And this vow is binding us as one with nothing to prevail and nothing has the endowment to separate us from each other, in wherever world or whatever time we may be, for this vow is for eternity," they chorused.   
  
Kentaro looked Yumiko at deep in her eyes for a long time. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek and whispered, "Please live with your vows, Ayane. Don't fail me."   
  
Yumiko remained immobile, shocked. It was only now that she understood the real meaning of the vow she had sworn and she could neither believe it nor accept it. But she just had to. She could not risk it, knowing Kentaro's personality. She had said those vows in order to save herself. Because they were not one, who could have known what Kentaro would have done to her?? Too early said unknown but known too late. Nodding, she tried concentrating on her master's eyes hopelessly. But before she could say anything, he disappeared.   
  
He saw Michiko walked to him, her head bowed, her hands neatly crossed before her. Her hair was a mess and so was her uniform , but she still managed to look lovely. Sayuri's always lovely, Sasaki fumed admiringly to himself. Even though she had shifted to another body, she was able to retain her charm, the one which had attracted Sasaki, the trademark of Sayuri which captured his heart. He jumped from the tree where he sat after Yomi had left him to welcome the girl coming his way. She did not look surprised nor irritated by his sudden appearing.   
  
She knew I'm coming. Her reiki is back! The old Sayuri is back!   
  
He grinned as he welcomed her, but she just raised her brow in acknowledgment. She gave a little astonished face in seeing him without his helmet. He retained his grin. The last glint of the sun's light finally rested under the ground, paving the way for the half moon that shed Ningenkai its consoling light. Despite all the darkness, he could see clearly her cerulean eyes which looked calm but distant. Sasaki leaned back to the tree, as she stood restlessly in front of him, looking down. He knew she was having a hard time starting a conversation, unable to speak the words out. Then, she began to look up, her gaze leaping from one branch of tree to another.   
  
  
"What is it, Sayuri?" he asked her. He knew , just by looking at her sapphire eyes that something was up ,something she could not bring herself to say. He took her chin and gyrated her face to his.   
She gulped for sometime, clearing her throat. She was obviously tensed. Sasaki cramped his hands.   
  
What could have happened when Yomi came?? "Hi- hi-hiro, I -"   
  
He put a hand on her shoulder. "What is it, Sayuri?"   
  
She fixed her eyes again on the ground, and when she looked up, she brushed his hand off and stomped, turning her back at him. "I can't do it, Hiro." She spun to him, and dropped to the ground , frustrated.. She began to cry, he knew, even when he failed to see through the brown mane that flowed as a curtain to shield her face. "I can't do it, Hiro. Just kill me. I -- " Her voice trailed off. She was crying.   
  
He did not react to her words. He knew something like that would follow. He had been expecting for her to say that. Before, she was too in love and made a promise. Now, she was too in love to keep a promise. He punched the tree behind him angrily. He was getting sick of that Urameshi winning everything, taking everything form him. I'll kill him , I swear! Nevertheless, he decided to be patient and just see the good side of everything bad and let his mind, not his anger, rule him.   
"I love him, Hiro. I don't love you anymore!" she confessed.   
  
That triggered Sasaki's fury. His eyes widened with rage. Oh, no. I have not been expecting that! He knelt to her and took her chin. "Nani??"   
  
She opened her mouth to explain. "I'm sorry I can't keep my promise, Hiro, I- I'm -"   
  
He clutched her chin harder. "You - you -" was all he could say. He was dying to lay hands on that Urameshi kido. His hand shook with rage.   
  
Michiko trembled with fear. She had scarcely seen that great ire that came to her ex-lover's face. And when she did saw, it never failed to scare her. Hiro had a bad temper, like a volcano which erupts without warning. She handed him back the dagger which she kept inside the pocket of her skirt. "Just kill me, Hiro. I know I hurt you, but you could never teach a heart with a dagger."   
He stared at the dagger she was handing him. "I hate you, Sayuri --"   
  
"I know ---"   
  
"HOW COULD YOU?!"   
  
She shook her head. "I don't know!!!!"   
  
He snatched the dagger from her without releasing her chin. He smashed the ground angrily with his other hand, then released her. She kept her gaze on the ground, still trembling. He was not the same Hiro she had known. She tried to look for answers that swarmed in her head. It was very hard to believe it was really him, Hiro, her lover, her only happiness. Now, he was not her happiness at all, but her grief and sorrow. Is he just some shape shifter sent by the underworld to make my life miserable? Who is this Hiro I'm talking to?   
  
He stood up, dusting his hands on his thighs without a word. Winding his head to different directions, he seemed to be sensing something which he was unwilling to share. She stood up too, wiping her tears. He turned his back on her. Silently, she touched his shoulder. "Hiro, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to --"   
  
Her apology was cut off as he pushed her hand off as he turn, withdrawing a boomerang that caught Michiko on her wrist, sending her to slam against a tree just behind her. She looked at him, shocked. Her wrist was not bleeding at all . The tips of the steel boomerang was loosely planted on the bark of the tree , giving a cautious distance for her wrist and the blade. "Hir -" He crossed his arms over his chest, every bit of his emotion disappearing. His anger was replaced by a smirk and his eyes showed nothing but wicked mirth Michiko feared. She tried to reach for him with her other free hand, but he threw another boomerang that confined her arm to the tree.   
  
"Hiro, please --" She looked from boomerang in clasping her to him helplessly, then she gasped in realization. "Gosh, Hiro! You could not be the one who was attacking Miyuki!!"   
  
A sneer came to his face. "Yes, Sayuri, I was the one. I am the one."   
  
He drew nearer her in a few sinister strides. Michiko held her breath. He was not Hiro at all. He had changed, not the Hiro she had loved. How could I have been so blind? He came so near her that she felt his breath on her face. He held her waist, staring at her eyes. He kissed her lips, but she tried to shake him off. "Hiro please, no!!"   
  
Laughing, he held her chin once more. "You don't want me? Fine! But I want you." He took her head and pulled it to his, feeding her lips with his kisses. She refused him, trying to get her hands free . The blade sliced on her skin that drove her to stop. She kicked him with her foot. "Stop it, Hiro!" she managed to say.   
  
He lifted his lips from hers and met her eyes. "You don't really want me, or do you? Fine, fine, really." He squeezed her cheeks with his hand.   
  
She glared at him angrily. "No, I don't. "   
  
He made a face. "It's fine , Sayuri. I don't care how you feel. Not anymore that you don't feel anything for me." He laughed loudly and menacingly.   
  
"Why do you keep making my life miserable ? And why get Miyuki in all of these?" she screamed at him.   
  
He grimaced. "Mind your own business!"   
  
"Miyuki is my business!" she snapped.   
  
"Oh, really? Are you her lover too?" he snapped back.   
  
"What if I say yes?? Does it bother you?" Michiko shot again.   
  
"No not all! I've never been so happy !!" he retorted heatedly. Michiko shut up, flaring at him. He began looking up again on the trees as though he was seeing something briskly moving. "What the --"   
  
"Scared, Hiro?"   
  
"Shut up!" Then he watched her, a glint growing in his eyes. He laughed wickedly as a plan formed in his head.   
  
  
  
  
"You were right, Genkai," Yukina said to the older woman, her brows furrowed. "But why do you think are they going to fight?" She leaned down and threw the fire woods she had gathered in her arms to the center where three medium size stones where sitting .   
  
Genkai shrugged silently as she picked up a wood. "I don't know. It's only Hiei who can tell us what and why."   
  
"Well, what do you think?"   
  
Genkai focused her attention to the woods she was collecting, but she stopped in hearing her question. "I think, judging from the way they look, they're going to butcher each other." She dropped down again, picking up more woods.   
  
Yukina stood still, thinking. "Uh, Genkai, do you think one of them - er -one of the two is my brother?" She had explained to Genkai how she saw that Hagire Nishimoto hanging out with Michiko and had invited the two of them to the gathering. She knew Genkai's words always make sense and had trusted it.   
  
Genkai went on with her work, feeling Yukina glancing at her back questioningly, waiting for her answer.   
  
If only I could tell you, Yukina.....   
  
But she kept her mouth shut. "Maybe," she answered casually ignoring the younger girl's doubting red eyes. There were reasons, some of which Genkai knew and understood, few she knew of but failed to understand and most of which she did not know at all. Hiei is mysterious as a dark night. She heard Yukina walk on again , her feet crunching on some dried leaves and fallen branches.   
They were both silent. The insects chirped noisily and the breeze was cold against their skin. After some time, Genkai noticed they had gathered enough firewood to keep them lit until the gathering ended. They piled up the wood to the center and more stack of the fire woods to one side just adjacent to a tree. Yukina had picked up a good location within the grove -- just neighboring the riverbanks.   
  
Yukina sat down first with a sigh. She drifted her gaze from one tree to another with that familiar hopeful spark visible in her big ruby eyes, like a child who was wishing on a well with her hands neatly folded in a prayer-like manner. Only the rays of the moon and the bright stars that jewel the sky like beads of sweat on Kazuma's face welcomed her sight. Her spirits were beginning to sink to the tips of her toes. Will not my brother ever come? Her mind was muddled with perplexity as she had tried to give possible explanations as to why her brother had not shown himself to her. But all seemed senseless enough when she stares out at the open sky, her eyes lowering like her being every second. She had always been wishing upon the biggest star she spotted every time she had the chance to admire the night's magnificence, yet her wish remained a wish. Understanding became harder and harder every time she saw the stars glittering splendidly, making her wish she was witnessing it with her beloved brother.   
  
Genkai brushed her hands together, scrutinizing the place. Of all the times Yukina sat like that, she had that impulse to speak up and just spill the beans with out regards to the consequences. She could clearly perceive what was written on her head. Even Kazuma was anxious to know his expected brother-in-law. That brother Yukina had in mind was every inch the opposite of Hiei in one way, and so similar to him in another. Genkai raised a brow to herself. But for one thing, he is mysterious, mysterious as Hiei.   
  
He was the fire that had such a brilliant light as the night.   
  
How ironic. He remains unseen despite his great light. Or, maybe it was for good. Hiei never ran out of reasons. He shows himself only to those who were worthy enough to be shown to. But Yukina......?   
  
Reasons.   
  
"Let's go back to the temple, Yukina," Genkai suggested." They'll be here in no time."   
  
"Kazuma! Minamino is here!" Shizuru yelled after seeing Kurama standing politely by the door. He was in street clothes under a dark blue leather coat that contrasted his bright emerald eyes. Beside him stood another girl who appeared to be fidgety, shifting from one foot to another uncomfortably, not letting a minute pass without looking down to check her watch . She had golden eyes and cherry hair that was darker than Kurama's by some hue. Hmmm. Familiar...... Shizuru heard a dim answer from Kazuma's room. She beamed at both of them sympathetically, rolling her eyes cracking her brain. Ahh, yes. The girl in the pagoda. some days ago. The celebrity girl. "Ne, Shuichi, I didn't know Miyuki is your girlfriend"   
  
The other girl did not say a word of protest or maybe was too hooked up in her watch to hear what Shizuru had said. Kurama reddened a bit, shaking his head in denial. "No, no Shizuru. Just a friend."   
  
Shizuru swung the door impatiently , dusting her pink blouse lightly. She was clad with blue jeans, a blue and red bonnet adored her brown hair and a white jacket that hung some inches below her waist. Her brown hair was on its usual stroke , waving neatly to one side of her head. Making a face, she sent Kurama one meaningful glance after inspecting the other girl with her big dubious eyes.   
  
"Really, Shuichi." She raised and lowered her brows repeatedly with a knowing smile. Turning her face from Kurama, she peeped out to the direction of Kazuma's room. "What the hell is taking you long, Kazuma?" she barked irritably.   
  
Kurama spun to Miyuki and was about to ask her to help him explain to Shizuru, but to his surprise, she was not listening. She glanced from her watch to everything about her uneasily, like a boy waiting for his date. "What's bugging you, Miyuki?"   
  
An assuring grin came to her lips. "Nothing. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."   
  
Kurama nodded, but was not persuaded. He knew something happened before he reached the pagoda, but Miyuki would not tell. She just cried and cried on his chest, not saying a word. Finally, he was able to lead her to his house by making her stop her tears, expecting Miyuki would tell him everything that was disturbing her. But as he bandaged her finger, she remained silent. He was getting worried. Miyuki was almost bandaged all over , but nothing would make her speak up. The only thing he could do was to be shoulder to lean on.   
  
"Wow! Miyuki Sakuwa!!" Kazuma boomed gleefully as he came to the door catching everybody's attention. He rarely fail to attract everybody's attention when he opens his mouth. "I just saw your face in the paper today. Again."   
  
"You did?" Shizuru's nagging was cut off by her brother's comment. She gave a questioning look. "Oh, yeah. Why, Kurama, your girlfriend is beating you in the popularity contest, huh?" She grabbed Miyuki's hand and shook it, saying polite greetings and introducing herself cordially once again.   
  
Kurama opened his mouth to protest, but seeing nobody was interested to listen, he shut it in defeat.   
  
Kazuma's lips formed to a mischievous beam. "Ah, why didn't you tell me your involved with a celebrity, Shuichi? How long have you two been involved? You guy didn't mention a thing to me when we wer last together!" Entwining two of his fingers, he held it out to Kurama at the same time , slapping him on the back for encouragement, saying, " That's the way, Shu-chan!! Go for it!!!! I know you can do it!!"   
  
Kurama sighed, but managed to steal a glance at Miyuki who was unable to hide her puzzlement. He observed his surrounding. The evening came so briskly that stars already inhabited the vast sky which was already dark. "C'mon, guys. We'll be late." He shrugged Kazuma's hand lightly.   
Shizuru slapped her forehead. "Omigod!! I forgot! I invited Keiko to the party !! She's expecting me to come over!!"   
  
Kurama gave Shizuru a dry look. The Kuwabara siblings was driving him nuts. Yusuke should be preparing himself for explanations. He couldn't imagine Keiko attending a sorrowful farewell gathering for her rival. But he decided to leave everything to Shizuru. After all, she invited Keiko and she was all to blame if anything happens. But a voice in his mind was yelling, 'You invited Shizuru!'. He glowered. Look on the brighter side -- Keiko might be the same caring and kind-hearted person to accept Michiko!! He watched Kazuma's sister head back inside to phone Keiko and warn her of their arrival. Then, the four of them headed for the Yukimura ramen shop in one row.   
  
Yumiko stood up, seeing everything dark.   
  
Are my eyes deceiving me?   
  
She couldn't believe the sun had set to give way for the night. Things happened so fast she barely noticed the sun setting. So bad. That was her favorite part of the day, when the sun sinks down to the earth, illuminating so many different colors ,of different hue, different tint, different shade, but all working harmoniously producing such a beauty to behold. She glanced up, and balled her hands into a fist. The moon was full, as round as full. It implies that............   
  
She was actually thinking of going home to Shiori to change clothes, but the moon discouraged her. Kentaro's ancestors had regarded the full moon as a good omen with much regard to their meals. It was said that the moon sets their beings free, so that it caused her ancestors to rejoice at the sight of full moon grinning after them. To her, however, the moon was not. It was the time she could feel herself losing her self control, being eaten by her hunger and thirst. Because of that, she depended greatly on Kentaro , the only sole creature who could wipe her hunger away with his kisses. She shivered, remembering what happened not so long ago. She was not that hungry, but she distrusted herself. She decided to go back to the pagoda in her moist garments, trying to rub her chills off by brushing hands on her arms.   
  
The paths was shadowy, and she was not even certain which of those paths would lead her to the temple. Nonetheless, she went on, headed to one path without much regard for her safety. She was too tired to care for that. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew the only one who could help her was Kurama. So she headed for him, lacking any concern for his reaction. If he strikes to kill her, she would not refuse him at all. She hated the order her master just commanded for her to do, and dying was her only way out and remain faithful to both sides : Kentaro and Koenma.   
The path had some thorny vines ending it, but she did not halt in her steps. She was seeing some light just few meters away, and no doubt it was Genkai's temple. She sliced her way through, bruising her arms. All she wanted right then, that very minute, was to die.   
Botan and Koenma reached Genkai's temple at quarter to seven. No one was there yet to accompany Genkai and Yukina and they were the first.   
  
"Kombanwa ," Botan greeted in her usual merry voice as they entered. Yukina grinned in seeing them. They were both in their usual Reikai clothing : Botan on her pink kimono and Koenma on his red-blue-white outfit.   
  
"Good evening to you too!!!" she hailed back cheerfully. She stood up and walked over, to welcome them.   
  
Anxiously, Koenma looked around. "Can we be of any help?" he inquired courtly at Genkai and Yukina as they walked in.   
  
Genkai shook her head. "No, thank you. Everything is fine."   
  
Botan sat next to Koenma on the floor, flying her eyes around her. Everything inside Genkai's temple stayed the same. There was no trace of change or a bit warning to inform there will be a gathering. "I thought there's a gathering," she whispered to Koenma, leaning closer to him.   
"There is, but not here," pointed out Genkai who sat herself across the vast chamber beside Yukina.   
  
"Oh," Botan mumbled in comprehension. They had a little talk on where Yukina had planned to have the gathering -- right in the middle of the woods where the wind was cold and the moon was shining. Botan felt herself pitying the green haired girl. She could clearly recognize some other reasons as to why Yukina picked that place, but kept quiet. She knew if she did not, a katana will be pointing to her throat in split second. There were times that Botan had to speak, and there were times she had to shut up. Just then came Kurama, Kazuma, Shizuru, Miyuki and Keiko (much to the four's surprise!). They fell silent as the five came in. Botan exchanged querying looks with Yukina across the room, but the latter did not fail to greet them as courteous as possible. Gradually, the silence decreased as each found someone to talk to. Kurama introduced Keiko to Yukina.   
  
Kazuma was busily annoying Kurama, but in remembering Yukina, he quickly transferred his attention to her. His obnoxious eyes were suddenly shimmering with hearts as he noticed her. He sat down immediately next to her, much to Kurama's relief. Only, Shizuru was still bugging Miyuki and had not told Keiko what the gathering was all about. Keiko sat down beside him and nudged him silently. "Shuichi, what is the gathering for?" she asked. She was evidently innocent and Shizuru had not fed her with any information. Then, he almost punched himself. He had not told anything to Shizuru or to her brother. They , more likely, did not know anything. He crept a glance at the two. Well, looks like they're not interested either!!   
  
Shizuru, who was talking to Miyuki some feet from them, turned, one brow raised. "Yeah, Shuichi. I forgot to ask you. What the bloody heck's gathering for?" she asked loudly. Everybody became silent, except for Kazuma who held Yukina's soft small hands in his, looking in her eyes like a hungry wolf.   
  
Kurama turned from Shizuru to the imploring eyes of Keiko, his throat very dry. He could feel many eyes boring to him. Botan shifted in her seat uneasily. Koenma concentrated his attention in massaging his thighs. Yukina clasped at Kazuma's hands without a word. Genkai stayed the same. But what caught his eyes was Miyuki, looking down at her hands, as though she was not hearing or seeing anything. She was there physically, but not mentally. It seemed like she had bigger problems to face, a lot bigger than the lump in Kurama's throat. It pained Kurama to see the usual happy Miyuki replaced by a sad one.   
  
It was always hard to have to hurt a lady. But why did it always have to be him to spill everything?? Aaaaahhhh! I'll kill you, Shizuru!!! "Uh, um, well, um, Keiko --"   
  
"I'm leaving, Keiko," Miyuki cut in suddenly through the piercing silence.   
  
"What?" Kurama asked in bewilderment. Miyuki scarcely flunk to astonish him.   
  
"I'll explain everything," a voice joined. Everybody spun to the owner of the voice. Yusuke Urameshi was standing by the door, his head hung, his fingers on the belt loop of his faded jeans. He offered his hand to the still confused Keiko and led her outside where he explained everything.   
  
  
  
Michiko hid herself behind a tree, holding once again, the silver dagger in her hand. She had made a deal with Hiro : she kills this one last person Hiro wanted very badly, and he stops his aggression of Miyuki and Yusuke.   
  
She heard a crunching of leaves, knowing it was her victim coming. But she had no idea what or who or was her prey. That was part of the deal. Hiro declined to tell her anything but she had to do her work as efficiently as possible.   
  
Pressing her body against the hard log, she held her breath. She could sense a strong ki dispelling from her target. Few viable presumptions came to her head as to what kind of creature Hiro wanted so badly but was too dastard to murder it himself. A line of sweat embedded on her brows and to her neck in defiance of the verity that the night wind was cold. The grove seemed so quiet suddenly, like all was holding their breath in tautly waiting for what was to be seen. Well, he must be somebody creepy enough to go out to the middle of the forest on a night like this! She assured herself over and over again that what she was doing was for a good cause. Through bad means, that is.   
  
But some part of her was disagreeing, but she did not move from her position, knowing the Hiro was watching her. Although she could not feel his presence, she could feel his eyes investigating her every move, waiting for her to flunk at least one word in their deal. A thought of Hiro , the machiavellian Hiro, came to her mind that made her grip the dagger. She could not believe she had fallen madly in love with him some years ago. He's nothing but a jerk!! Not at all like the old Hiro I once knew, she reflected sadly. He's not worthy of any promises!!! She stabbed the tree with her dagger furiously. She had to do this for Miyuki and for Yusuke. Hiro had stated that he was going to forget the two if she murders this creature that was coming to her in slow strides.   
  
Miyuki. The thought made her smile, lighting up few little stokes of hope in her heart. She knew that girl only for a few days or even just hours, but the damsel's personality had attracted her in no time. She wished, all her heart, for her happiness, remembering Miyuki holding her hand safely in hers. The last time they saw each other was when Hiro attacked her with his boomerang. Why, Hiro?! Why and how could he do something like that??? The more she thought about it, the more she was convinced it was not Hiro at all, but some shape shifters from the underworld.   
  
Yusuke. His face widened her smile. He loved her so much and had opened her eyes to what love really was. It was the universal language of Ningen and demons. The sole language, and she herself was the living proof. He was hesitating to leave her alone to Hiro, but trusted her after she had assured him she could handle everything. But she knew he will be there for her, no matter what, even if went a million miles away. His heart will always be with her, hopefully, even after her death.   
The coming noise interrupted her mind. It's about time. She prepared herself and the dagger. Sensing her victim -to-be was close to the tree, she lunged at it, dagger first.   
  
The creature did not appear surprised. He had a long dark hair that cover shielded his face as it hung. He was on a cloak, a dark cloak which was drenched. Michiko had managed a good wound of his slender arms which bled almost immediately. But she stopped, seeing the creature not doing anything to save himself from her attacks. He just stood, his head bowed. Could I be mistaken?? Is this the creature Hiro ordered me to kill??   
  
"Go- go-gomen nasai," Michiko stammered uncertainly.   
  
He looked up without a word. Michiko stepped back, but her eyes widened. It was no he but a she. The wind blew her hair and it flowed, revealing her face . She let out a feeble smile, her eyes sympathetic. "Yeah, it's fine."   
  
Michiko watched her in disbelief. The other girl had said the words out so sincerely Michiko pitied her. It was as if Michiko had just walked on her shoes and it was no sweat to be walked over again. "I'm so sorry --"   
  
Are you nuts? DO IT!! a voice boomed inside her mind. Hiro was talking to her in her mind.   
She stared from the dagger to the girl , clearly befuddled. She scanned the trees for Hiro unsuccessfully. But I think I'm mistaken.......   
  
"Do it," the girl said calmly, noticing her murderer's confusion.  
  
Michiko trembled, glancing at the girl. She couldn't bring herself to do harm to such innocent-looking damsel. I have to do it!!! She raised the dagger again, silently gathering her determination as she took a deep breath.   
  
The girl walked near her, placing a hand on her shoulder, much to Michiko's profound surprise.   
"Roses shall shed its petals for you."   
  
Her words sent chills to her spine, that left its sting for quite a while, numbing her whole body. She lost her breath, extremely filled with shock. "Ayane," she gasped, unable to contain her surprise. She had forgotten about that bond maid, but in hearing the comforting words she had used to console Michiko, more of the past came hurling back suddenly at her head and Michiko remembered the name. How could she ever forget that girl??   
  
The girl looked astonished. " How did you ............? "   
  
Michiko, this time, looked even more astonished, looking at the other girl's dark eyes. "Ayane?" It was not coincidences at all. It was clear . No other girl, but the creature herself . She dropped the dagger to the grasses, falling on her knees, crying. "I'm so sorry, Ayane. I'm so very sorry. I --" She looked up, meeting Ayane's dark eyes.   
  
The girl appeared to be in a state of confusion, but she narrowed her eyes as their gazes locked, and no sooner, recognition took place. "Sayuri ?"   
  
Michiko nodded, tears falling on her cheeks, but happiness visible in her sapphire eyes. She tore her clothes, and , standing up, wrapped it around the Ayane's wounded arm which was gushing wildly with blood. Ayane remained still, shocked but gladdened. Michiko hugged her tightly after finishing tying a piece of her garments on Ayane's arm. Ayane hugged her back, but pulled away suddenly.   
  
"So long, Sayuri. I have to go somewhere," she muttered silently, turning her face from her. Michiko noticed a glint of sorrow in her eyes. She took Michiko's hands and squeezed it.   
  
"Yes. So do I," she admitted, feeling Ayane's cold hands, hoping to warm it with hers. "But where are you going ? There's so much I have to tell you, Ayane. So many things happened."   
  
"Me too. But I have to go to some gathering by eight, " she narrated simply going on with her steps.   
The other girl gave out a friendly grin, following Ayane. "You're going to my farewell gathering, Ayane. Let's go."   
  
But the girl shook her head. She could sense a wave of ki nearby. "You go now, Sayuri. I'll be there."   
  
"I understand, Yusuke," Keiko hushed at the guy whose back was turned to her. As she was listening, she felt her head falling gradually. But she finally managed to to look up and place an assuring hand on his shoulder, nodding in understanding.   
  
She saw him hung his head, like he could not forgive himself for being infidel. "You do?" he asked meekly. A pang of guilt hit her in hearing his sincere voice, and she dropped her eyes to the ground. "Of course," she muttered .   
  
He veered to her, and her hand fell from his shoulder. "No, you don't."   
  
Keiko shook her head defensively, her brown hair waving around her face. "Yes, I do understand." Yusuke's eyes were deep brown in the night, yet, it was the same inquisitive Urameshi eyes that was hard to lie when you look right into it. She pursed her lips. She did understand. She offered her hand for a shake.   
  
Yusuke stared at it. "What's that for?" Even amidst darkness, his dumbfounded face looked so apparent.   
  
"I'm so sorry she had to leave," she said, locking her eyes with his to show her sincerity.   
  
He accepted her hand in his, and for some time, they just shook hands wordlessly, their shadows looming over the shrubs that isolated them from the world. "Thank you very much, Keiko." He had actually expected a slap in the face or some piercing shouts of anger with a stomp of a foot. But he probably underestimated Keiko's understanding, since she reacted completely otherwise of his expectations.   
  
He released her hand, and headed her back to the temple without another word.   
  
  
**November 1998 © Sakeena**  



	10. Default Chapter Title

**Thorns and Lilies  
Chapter 10  
by : Sakeena deathstalkker@yahoo.com  
**  
Legal disclaimers apply to all anime.  
  
  
".....................a fox, stealing, those stuffs. He had to live. No other option. But he was mad, cruel, and heartless. Had some thief with him too -- they were about -- ugh, I can't remember. But they make up a group. Yeah, he had yellow eyes and white hair. He was a hermaphrodite, I know. So, he's older than what his looks are suggesting. Yeah. That was life in Ma - his place. You think for yourself, do it yourself. Might is right. So, by all means, do unto others. He had to live. He didn't know what. Just no straight means. You live dirty and survive or you live honestly and die."   
  
Everybody in the circle was silent. The fire was burning brightly in the center, the only source of light for them. The stars were concealed behind the dark clouds with the moon, and the night air was cold, waving the trees mysteriously.   
  
"So, he never fell in love?" Miyuki asked suddenly, interrupting the deafening silence. She sat cross-legged beside Kurama who was tossing some leaves to the fire absently. He stood leaning on a tree passively.   
  
His green eyes reflected the fire, but his eyes were somewhere, not merely in the fire, but somewhere deep within it, like he could see some things the people in the circle couldn't. "No. Never."   
  
"Nice story, Shuichi," Shizuru complimented brightly. The lad seemed so touched with his story that he almost looked sad. "Who's next?" She moved her eyes to the people in the circle. Beside her to the right was Genkai ,her legs crossed. Then Miyuki, followed by Yukina sitting neatly, Kazuma who was leaning his elbows on his knees, Koenma, sucking his pacifier as usual, Botan, leaning on a tree, holding both her knees in her arms , then Michiko sitting sideways, Yusuke, standing, his fingers on his belt loop and Keiko, who kept her gazes on the ground most of the time. Then Kurama was on Shizuru's left side, also standing . The gathering had actually started, as soon as Michiko Takeda had arrived. Yumiko and Hagire Nishimoto had not yet arrived , but it was eight, so they left a note for them in the temple . Michiko was clad dirtily, almost like a beggar on her torn dirty uniform.   
  
"What about you, Shizuru? Do you have anything to tell us?" Yukina put in, beaming. She was sitting neatly cross-legged. Her red eyes complimented her kimono beautifully.   
  
"Uh -" Shizuru paused, noticing everybody looking at her. "Why not you instead of me?" Everybody turned to Yukina.   
  
"Uh, yes, of course. I want Michiko to remember us all, in wherever world she's going. " Her eyes softened, a sign of happiness and sadness combined visible in them. Slowly, she began to narrate, staring at the bonfire in the center. "Some time ago, some place away.....uh, there was a a girl, a lady, a woman who wished for children. Her wish , sooner or later, was granted and she conceived two kids, um, twins in other words but, unfortunately, her town refused to accept her other kid because it was a boy, you know , the so-called forbidden child. --" she stopped in her narration to look down on her hands. "So, uh, the baby ended up being thrown away, much against to the mother's will. No sooner than that --" she sighed. Her voice was beginning to break down, and it was evident she was fighting back the tears. "the mother died. But before the boy was thrown, she had managed to put a necklace on the boy with her tear as its only adornment and that necklace should serve as an emblem. And so, the boy was lost and no one knew if he lived and...... "   
  
" And ? What happened to his sister?" Michiko asked softly. They were supposed to tell stories -- scary or funny stories -- but, instead, they began to tell sad stories and appeared, judging from their faces, like it was true and really happened.  
  
She saw Yukina tug on her chest, holding something under her garment. "She's safe and fine, but...........sad.............. she's still looking for her brother, but is always failing."   
  
Kazuma leaned over and covering her hand with his. Yukina's delicate hand was small but he squeezed it lightly in his which was broad. "I'll help her look for her brother."   
  
All of them were silent. Michiko nodded in understanding. Kurama went on throwing pieces of leaves on the fire. Keiko kept her eyes on the ground.   
  
"Don't she worry! I think I know who her brother is!!!" Miyuki chimed in suddenly in her usual happy voice, watching Yukina closely.   
  
Yukina's face brightened. "Honto ni ?"   
  
Kurama began to sweat, looking up sliding his gaze from Yukina to Miyuki, then back. It caught Yusuke's attention too. They exchanged looks. That Sakuwa always surprise them. The way she spoke, the way she seemed to be willing to do anything just to return that joy in the sorrowful face of Yukina ............. she'll do everything, undoubtedly. And that girl knew so much she was not telling -- and one of those might be the real identity of Yukina's brother, who was, unmistakably right there, somewhere there behind the trees, ready to strike any minute to the creature who knew too much.   
  
"What do you mean?" Botan inquired, one brow slightly raised.   
  
"Oh, I mean I --" she saw Kurama at the corner of her eyes, staring at her back attentively. "I --"   
  
"Are you gonna share us a story?" Kurama joined in. He tossed one last leaf to the fire, then, straightening himself, crossed both arms over his chest. He displayed a look which he hoped Miyuki understood. "Your story? Tell us everything, then."   
  
Miyuki nodded skeptically. "Uh, yeah, sure, no problem. But what should I tell you? You must have heard everything from the newspapers already."   
  
"Say something we don't know yet," Michiko advised.   
  
"What about how it all started?" Koenma suggested.   
  
Miyuki shrugged. "Uh, yeah, whatever. It's all like this --" Before her statement could finish, a hand tapped her lightly on her left shoulder. She swallowed, but nobody seemed to notice the creature behind her, for he clad himself in darkness.   
  
"Remember the deal, Sakuwa?" the voice hissed at her. The scroll flashed right in front of her face, rolling down and highlighted a part in the deal of her restrictions, yet, no one in the circle seemed to see it but she alone. "Can't you read that?? " he snapped at her, knocking his knuckles on her head. " 'I don't talk to anyone about anything unless allowed by and if there be any case that I do, the deal will automatically be invalid, '" he quoted in a childish mocking voice.   
  
"What?" Kazuma asked impatiently. "Aren't you --?"   
  
Kurama and Yusuke exchanged glances once more. They were able to sense another ki, but neither of them was certain if it still who it belonged to. Then came another one overlapping the other. Then came another. In fact, they could feel so many presence of ki, but neither of them said a word about it. Yusuke bent his head to Genkai and opened his mouth to say something, but the older woman cut him off with a nod.   
  
"Sumimasen," Miyuki muttered unmindfully. "But -I-uh- can I pass?"   
  
"No--" Shizuru started.   
  
"Just let her be," Genkai interrupted.   
  
Shizuru threw Kazuma a dry look. "Nice job, Kazuma."   
  
Kurama watched at Miyuki suspiciously . Miyuki was muttering under her breath, like she was actually talking to someone which Kurama's eyes could not see. Just then, Yumiko arrived, clad in a dark brown cloak which was drenched, her hair messy and uncombed. Her arm was wrapped with with a piece of cloth, and her other arm was bruised with marks of blood all over. Wait. Both of her arms were bloody. What the heck happened??   
  
"Sorry I'm late," she mumbled casually, taking a seat beside Keiko. Botan looked down on her hands instantly. Koenma's brows knitted worriedly. Kurama , Yukina , Keiko and Shizuru watched her in awe. Kazuma's jaw dropped. Yusuke and Genkai remained passive. A little smile spread in Michiko lips, but she hid it back.   
  
Kurama cleared his throat, removing his coat. He tossed it at her. She gave it a quizzical look before wearing it, a flabbergasted expression readable on her face. "By the way, people," Kurama began again. He gave a quick brief introduction to Yumiko about the people in the circle. " And this is my guest, Yumi --"   
  
"SHE'S ALIVE?" A voice bellowed suddenly, cutting Kurama's introduction .   
  
Michiko sat up, looking to various directions, recognizing the voice. "Hiro? What the heck are you --?"   
  
Yumiko recognized the voice too. She stood up, gritting her teeth. "You again?? Show yourself!!!" Keiko tried pulling Yumiko back to her seat, but Yumiko remained standing.   
  
"This is not the contract I signed!!!!" Miyuki screamed to no one in particular. Keiko sent Shizuru a *very* astounded gaze who was also in a condition of puzzlement.   
  
Sasaki appeared slowly, revealing himself from the darkness, right in between of Michiko and Botan. His olive hair was long, dark and flowing. A smirk was written on his face. "I'm invited, ain't I?"   
  
"Wow," Shizuru breathed out saucily. "A knight in shining armor, ne?"   
  
"No," MIyuki mumbled thoughtfully. "It's not shining. It's rusty."   
  
"No, you're not," Michiko informed him icily , standing up too, putting both hands on waist, ignoring Shizuru's icy comments.   
  
"Yes, he is," Yukina corrected, gazing at the guy thoughtfully. "I invited him twice. Right, Mr. Nishimoto??" She released the pendant she was clutching with a fraction of puzzlement her face did not show. Genkai is right. They're gonna fight when I saw them. Yet, a little hope came into her eyes as she stared out at the guy, grinning at her gratefully. Could he be my brother?   
  
"You know him?" Kurama asked. He was impartially sharing an expression most of the people in the circle were : surprise.   
  
"HIRO??! " Yumiko yelled in disbelief, clenching both of her fist. He's alive. The dunce is alive. The last person she had expected to be within those metal apparel was Hiro, the gallant Hiro, Kentaro's former warrior. "How could you?? I'll kill you!!" But as she said out the acrimonious words, questions poured in her head. Hiro was not the type of creature who would slay a lady for a wealth or power. But one inquisition sat still in her mind : Why? And if he would , on whose name and honor would he be fighting for? For what did he attempt to obtain her life?   
  
Kurama and Yusuke stood still, but kept on guard at the newcomer. Kazuma was leaning to Yukina, asking questions. Keiko and Shizuru stared and watched innocently. Only Genkai sat calmly with no trace of surprise discernible on her face.   
  
That Nishimoto captured almost everybody's attention that no one noticed Miyuki slipped away from the circle.   
  
"I didn't sign anything like this," she insisted at the speaker who pulled her from the circle.   
  
He knocked his knuckles once more in her head, shouting, "Hello?? Anybody there? Can't you see your signature right there, simpleton?" He pointed at her signature done so messily.   
  
Miyuki bit her lower lip irritably, trying hard not to lose her patience. The guy was treating her like an idiot. He placed his elbow on her head. bouncing the scroll like a yo-yo in from her face. "Of course I can see my name, nitwit," she retorted hotly, although there was not much light to allow her to see her name the speaker was referring to. "But you're making up things! You just added those moronic restrictions --"   
  
"Baka! What made you think I'll do something like that?" He stopped bouncing the scroll.   
  
"Well, you're --"   
  
"Ok! So what if I did add up those things? Are you going to quit the deal?" he fluttered his hands to her nose, letting her see the newcomer stand wickedly beside Michiko, facing the dirtily clad girl whom he called as "Ayane."   
  
Miyuki scowled in defeat, seeing the scene that played before her. "No," she muttered in defeat. The speaker laughed smugly that gave Miyuki the urge to turn and bite his nose. But she did not. The speaker rapped his knuckles on her head, humming to himself, bouncing the scroll egotistically.   
  
Meanwhile, Yumiko was walking toward the newcomer in slow menacing steps. The guy shook his head, and abruptly, scooped up Michiko's wrist. "Don't move, Ayane. " He pulled Michiko close to him, pointing a silver dagger at Michiko's neck.   
  
Yusuke stood up straight, glaring at the man angrily. "Don't ever dare do anything to her." He could not believe his eyes. Michiko had related to him that that guy was no other than Hiro, her ex. But why would he do something like that to her? His eyes went to Keiko. If ever she's gonna be my ex, I can still never do anything like that! He mused with much ire coming to his dark brown eyes.   
  
Michiko gasped, feeling the tips of the blade threatening her skin. "Go, Yusuke!! Take Miyuki with you!!! He'll kill both of you!!! And don't mind me, Yumiko!"   
  
"Shut up!!!" Sasaki boomed, pressing the blade to her skin deeper. "I'm not following any agreement. I'm taking you!!" But actually, he was not certain of what to do next. If he did not follow Yomi, he might lose his apparel.   
  
Miyuki patted the hand on her shoulder. "You hear that, nitwit?"   
  
"Yeah .So what?" he asked in a loud dumb voice.   
  
"Don't so me!" Miyuki snapped vehemently. She was clashing the notion not to turn around and pound the speaker. She grabbed the scroll in annoyance. "Do your job!"   
  
She could feel the speaker frowning, but he gave in. After a minute, the metallic garments of the guy peeled off, much to his aghast, and he almost fell down. The boomerang that hung on his waist fell on the ground too, with a gentle thump against the grass. But he managed to hold on to Michiko for support.   
  
Botan gasped. "Damn it! He's the one who attacked me!" She canted closer to Koenma for protection.   
  
Koenma stood up behind Yumiko, holding her back. So, that's why Botan came wounded, he figured out silently. He held Yumiko by her elbows. "Yumiko, quit this, please," he pleaded softly in her ears.   
  
But the girl did not seem to have heard him. Her face lit up in witnessing the metal strip from his body and fell on the ground with a soft clank. He looked helpless and vulnerable without his metals. She just like the sight of that. He's going to be tasty, she mused with much delight. She couldn't wait to sink her teeth into his skin. "Let's fight. Hiro! I challenge you!!" She waggled Koenma's hands off, but he held her tightly.   
  
But the guy was shouting like a lunatic gone loose from an insane asylum. "Yomi!! How could you?!" He kept repeating . Only his metallic boots were left, protecting his heels. Yomi was talking to him in his mind, but Sasaki could see a sneer clearly carved on his face. He was saying, "What?? I gave you one last chance didn't, I? For the last time, Sasaki. Do your job or loose your boots!"   
  
Sasaki shut his eyes, veering his head to different directions, clumsily releasing Michiko. Michiko fell on the ground but Yusuke quickly went over to help her up. Yumiko went over to Sasaki slowly, despite Koenma's refusal. Koenma stood up, holding Yumiko back. Yumiko stopped, in surprise, but went on again, shrugging his hands off. Thankful for the wind for blowing her hair in her face, she blushed. She had presumed it was Kurama who was holding her and had failed to recognize the voice. Nonetheless, she shook his hands off. If Hiro finds out my feelings for Koenma, then Koenma's life will be in danger.   
  
"I've done my job, Ms. Sakuwa! I'm taking you!" the speaker wheezed at Miyuki. Miyuki nodded, closing her eyes. She did not know what the speaker meant by 'take her with him ' but it sounded fearful enough for her own eyes to behold. Before, the thought of leaving Ningenkai seemed a brilliant idea, but as she watched out the people who were composed in the circle, she felt otherwise. She felt sorry she had signed something as that but was sadder in losing Michiko. Sometimes, she just had to sacrifice. A vision of her obasan showed up in her mid. She did not know the time would come that she was going to think of her obasan in longing. The speaker's hands clasp on her shoulder , bringing her back to reality. But to her surprise, she hear a loud snap. She opened her eyes once more and saw a katana hit a the trunk of the tree beside her.   
  
"You're not taking her anywhere," a calm voice stated rigidly. The voice was familiarly cold, but it comforted Miyuki. She failed to see the owner of the voice, but she knew he was there. Hiei and his katana were inseparable.   
  
The corner where the speaker stood was suddenly filled with a dim light. The people from the circle shifted their attention from Ayane -- Hiro battle to Miyuki and the speaker who was holding her. Kurama was shocked, not merely because of Hiei's intervention, but because of Yomi who was clutching Miyuki's shoulder.   
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Yomi?" he asked in astonishment. Things were happening so fast, he was having a hard time catching up . The wind suddenly blew, so harshly and so suddenly. Ayane shuddered, feeling the air touch her skin. Her attention was diverted from Hiro and to the wind. She knew her master intend to come, and was able to sense his presence. The wind grew stronger and stronger that the fire dwindled like a waning moon until it snuffed out completely. Some grains of sand troubled their eyes, and most of them, either shut their eyes completely, or was busy rubbing the dirt off. And so sooner, fogs appeared, wrapping them in its dark soothing curtains. They could barely see each other, but the fogs was perceptible - it was a glow of something gray or white. Then, it revealed a man, a comely lad in his teen years, with dark eyes and dark hair.   
  
Yumiko, who was holding onto Koenma when the wind blew, fell down her knees. "Shujin --"   
  
"Yumi --" Koenma started, looking from Yumiko to the lad she was bowing to.   
  
"Do your job, Ayane," he cut in sharply at the lass whose head was bowed politely on the foggy ground. "Don't let me down." He averted his dark eyes to Sasaki and Michiko who was sprawled on the ground with Yusuke by her side, his arms around her protectively. He heard an affirmative answer from Yumiko who was behind him.   
  
To one side of the grove, Hiei and Yomi ,who were engaged in a fierce confrontation, was interrupted by the lad's arrival.   
  
"You're not invited, Mr.," Shizuru stated coldly. The lad gaped at her, his face unchanging. Shizuru crawled back, as Kurama stood in front of her protectively.   
  
"Do you know who you're talking to?" the lad asked solidly.   
  
Kurama sent Shizuru a meaningful glance on the corner of his eyes, but Shizuru reply proved she did not get it.   
  
"No, I don't and I couldn't care less," Shizuru replied sourly.   
  
The lad grunted and appeared to be hurling something at Shizuru. The girl hid behind Kurama and the lad withdrew his hands wordlessly. His gaze concentrated to Yusuke, Michiko and Sasaki in front of him. Yusuke shielded Michiko with his arms.   
  
"Come with me, Sayuri," he beseeched kindly at the girl whose eyes were wide.   
  
Sasaki managed to stand up, attempting to lunge at Kentaro. The lad threw out one hands at the side letting out fogs. Sasaki froze as the fogs swaddled around him. He wriggled free, but all in vain that he fell on the ground again. Kentaro was going to throw his hand again, but Yukina ran forward, her arms outstretched before him in .   
  
"Please don't kill him," she begged, looking at the lad in her big red eyes.   
  
"Yukina--" Kurama and Shizuru started. Shizuru tried to scramble to her, but Kurama stopped her. Kurama caught the sight of Yumiko sauntering hesitantly.   
  
"Yukina, no!" Kazuma yelled at her.   
  
Kentaro noticed her too. "I said do your job!" he snarled, without facing her. Yumiko nodded but was evidently hesitating . She shifted her gaze from Keiko to Botan and to Koenma. "Enma's son, fool!!!!" Then he diverted his attention back to Yukina again. "Out of the way!" He flung out his hand and flames came out. Kazuma rushed to Yukina and carried her with him. They rolled on the ground. The flames hit Sasaki's body which was slouched on the ground. Sasaki cried out in pain.   
  
"Traitors," Kentaro muttered under his breath.   
  
Just then, Yumiko surged at Keiko, the one nearest her, binding her to the ground. Keiko shrieked in astonishment, but was helpless in Yumiko's hands. Yomi took the opportunity and dashed out, but Kentaro caught him in his eyes, and , casting his hand, he let out another fog that wrapped around Yomi, suspending him from any movement. Looking astounded, Miyuki sat still, chewing on her nails, seeing the speaker slumped some feet away from her. Kurama exposed his whip, ready to strike at Yumiko, but the girl held Keiko, her face nearing Keiko's neck, threatening to bite her at Kurama's move. Hiei quickly rushed to Miyuki and took her with him.   
  
The lad threw out his hands in exasperation. "I said Enma's son, Ayane." His attention swiveled back to Michiko and Yusuke. "Come with me, Sayuri," he repeated, watching at Michiko with interest.   
  
"NO," Michiko shook her head, her eyes wide with fear.   
  
"You were mine before," he said calmly, his voice kind and tender. "Remember?" The fogs beneath his feet compressed, rippling like wave. It became clear , so clear, that it reflected the sky like a mirror yet it rocked like water gently, covering the ground with its crest. And, casually, he narrated his story.   
  
The lucid waves within the circle became still, then it rippled to reflect a place, a site somewhere from the past.   
  
He introduced himself as Kentaro, a good friend of Raizen, some centuries ago. They ruled Makai peacefully. Until jealousy erupted between the two that they began to fight for supremacy. Ayane was actually Raizen's slave, but when Makai was in chaos from Raizen's aggression, Kentaro grabbed the opportunity of that and abducted Ayane as he fled from Raizen's winning wrath. Then came his aspirations to rule Makai alone -- and the coming of Hiro, the wanderer who was said, according to the oracle, to be destined to bring him fame and glory. The Hiro that met him was absolutely worthy enough to be the Hiro the oracle was referring to, no mistake, so after their contract was over, Kentaro offered him once more if he was still willing to serve him. But what Kentaro really wanted was Hiro's services -- for life --, as an assurance of power and glory. So, he brought him Sayuri, his dear lover, with the main intentions of cheating Hiro. Sayuri, for her love of Kentaro, agreed to be the bait. All went according to Kentaro's will : Hiro bit the bait, falling in love with Sayuri and resolved to serve Kentaro for life, swore to sacrifice his life for Kentaro's name and vowed to be loyal to him all his life and even unto death. And no sooner than that, the wanderer turned- gallant warrior did prove the oracle correct. However, Kentaro's plan did not truly work - Sayuri , who was just supposed to be fooling Hiro, fell in love with her victim, and had decided to confess everything to him all about Kentaro's schemes. But before she had the chance to do that, Kentaro had paid a shape shifter for the assassination of Hiro. Two reasons were valid enough for him approve of the slaying -- Hiro had stolen from him two things : Sayuri and glory -- both of which were meant to be his. So he ordered Ayane to deal with the shape shifters for plot, but portraying Raizen as the assassin. Nobody knew about it, and as soon as the mission was accomplished, Ayane ate the shape shifters as ordered by Kentaro, with the aims of avoiding the possibility of publicizing her master's offenses and faults. He had made her vow not to tell a soul, and to say the very same pledge Hiro had declared. But the girl did not follow his commands, unless he adds more pledge, a heavier one, and Kentaro settled for it. The girl proclaimed a vow that bonded them together, forming an unexcelled ties between the two of them.   
  
"So, you, see, " Kentaro went on, eyeing at Shizuru . "If Ayane is invited, then, so am I --" turning to Ayane, he added," ain't I, dear Ayane?"   
  
All eyes went to Ayane, who looked down, not at Keiko , but to the ground. She could feel everybody look at her, but what mattered for her was how Koenma would look at her now that he heard the truth. Koenma shook his head in disbelief.   
  
"You betrayed me, Ayane," whispered Michiko between sobs. Ayane shook her head, as if saying something her mouth could not get to let out.   
  
Then, the fogs reflected a girl and a lad, engaged in fervent kissing without a pause. Yusuke restrained his eyes, recognizing the lad as no other than Kentaro himself , and the girl resembled ...... Michiko.   
  
Kentaro grinned. "See?? Isn't that you and me, right after Hiro died?"   
  
"And you betrayed me, Sayuri," Sasaki managed to mutter.   
  
Michiko buried her face on Yusuke's chest, crying. "Please, stop it! Stop!!!" she screamed, covering her ears with her hands..   
  
Kentaro threw out his hands in exasperation. "DAMN YOU. PEOPLE!! Can't any of you get it?? Both of you betrayed me!"   
  
Sasaki snickered in his place. Even Yumiko's attention was captured . Her concentration on her dinner was interrupted in seeing the reflections of the past on the water-like fogs within the circle.   
  
Kentaro laughed., a laugh which Michiko had expected would follow but had dreaded to hear. " I was so in love with you, Sayuri. That was the main reasons I had ordered Hiro dead."   
  
"What?!" Sasaki managed to shout.   
  
Kentaro shifted his gaze to Yomi. "But because there were some creature out there who was too foolish enough not to mind their own business ..........." he cast his hands at Yomi. Hiei quickly sprung to Miyuki and took her with him as Kentaro and sent sparks at Yomi. Yomi cried out in pain. "Are you going to wipe this hellish smile off my face, Yomi??"   
  
Sasaki staggered to stand up, just to see his boots peeling off. Kentaro laughed even more.   
  
"Hiro, I didn't know you're had retained you're stupidity, " he made a face. "Before, I thought you'd figure out it was me who had you murdered, not Raizen. How do you think Raizen would know your weakness is your heels? Didn't it ever occur to you there's an inside job?? You were too weak and frail! A shape shifter finished you off!!!!" His words erupted to a harsh laughter.   
  
Sasaki's eyes widened. He trembled with rage. "What?" But Kentaro finished him by throwing out his hand to let out another spark that hit Sasaki by his heels. Sasaki lay, lifeless. Yukina watched, her eyes filled with tears as Kazuma held her. Hiei grunted curses , his hopes to finish the iron man himself vanishing .   
  
"I didn't even have the chance to know if he's my brother," Yukina mumbled softly. Her head fell on Kazuma's shoulder.   
  
Kentaro laughed menacingly. " I challenge anyone of you to fight me."   
  
Yusuke was standing up, but Michiko held him, shaking her head as she pulled him down. "No, Yusuke. Those who fight that bastard has failed to be any different from him - a blood thirsty feral shit ! " Michiko spat out angrily.   
  
"And we couldn't care less !!" Shizuru added.   
  
Botan sneaked a glance at Koenma, who was looking solemnly at his hands. A shadow of sadness passed over his comely face. "So, Mr. why don't you just bug off and leave us alone?" Botan muttered in a sarcastic voice. She hated to see Koenma that way.   
  
"And don't ever think of taking Michiko with you," a voice joined in. It was Miyuki, beside Hiei. They were on one end of the grove concealed under a tree.   
  
"Only Yumiko is invited and that's that," Yukina added.   
  
Immediately, fogs lashed around Michiko, Shizuru , Miyuki, Botan, and Yukina. "SHUT UP!!!" Kentaro exploded furiously. Shizuru fell ,but Kurama caught her. She was gritting her teeth as the ropes of fogs tightened around her body, until finally, she screamed in pain. Kurama roamed his eyes around the circle. Yusuke was holding Michiko, trying to untie the fogs unsuccessfully. Kazuma was doing the same. Hiei was withdrawing his katana , but the fogs remained squeezing Miyuki. Koenma was kneeling down beside Botan. Only Keiko was spared, but she was doomed to be Yumiko's dinner. Kentaro roared. He was getting the upper hand once again! "Now! Let's play a game. If you defeat me, you can take those girls back. Otherwise, they'll be mine -- forever." And with that, Kentaro laughed again.   
  
Kurama gripped his fists. Kazuma slammed his knuckles on the ground. Yusuke's eyes were burning with fire, witnessing Michiko assuring Yusuke that she was fine. "Please don't fight him ,Yusuke," she whispered softly. "He's a bastard and you know it." Yusuke hushed her, but shook his head.   
  
"That's it!" It was Yusuke. He stood up, after comforting Michiko, a stern expression on his eyes. "You know, Kentaro, in my fantasy world, no one , absolutely no one is allowed to hurt my princess and those who dared do so should be ready to pay. We have to finish this once and for all!"   
  
Even Hiei had began his strides to Kentaro. Meanwhile Genkai noticed Koenma was flipping a piece of paper on his fingers , contemplating on his thoughts absently. Genkai crossed her arms over her chest, watching the scene play before her.   
  
Yumiko watched as a glint came to Kentaro's eyes. She did not like the idea of those girls meeting the same fate she had. It seemed like she had one important decision to make. Then she shifted her eyes at Koenma. He appeared to be in the same steps as she was.   
  
Kentaro's eyes were blazing. He had made a good move to trigger their anger. He knew one thing: The greatest weakness of a man is a woman.   
  
  
  
**November 1998 © Sakeena**  



	11. Default Chapter Title

**Thorns and Lilies  
Chapter 11  
by : Sakeena deathstalkker@yahoo.com**   
  
_Legal disclaimers apply to all anime._  


I watch what is happening before me with much disbelief. Yeah. After all this time, believing is still hard, much more, accepting. I have never seen something like that - so much anger, so much hatred, so much pain. My master is winning, and even if you can't see the entire situation, just plainly looking at his eyes says something like he got the dominion. Yeah. We got the dominion, for we are one. He is winning, and so am I. Yet, it is not visible in my eyes, and I could never be thankful I am right behind him, and he can not see the grievous expression drafted in my face.   
I looked down, as I gripped that girl's wrists. What is her name again? Ah, Keiko. She is a sweet - looking brunnette with those brown eyes that bore through drenched clothing and to my whole being. Honestly, I have not the fraction of intention to hurt her. The way she looks at me as she tries to get free made me want to quit everything and I hate myself. It is just so hard to be harmless and please my master at the same time. I just don't know what to do.   
  
Yusuke , yeah that is the name. He is walking to my master in rage, his eyes burning with fire. Seeing me atop of Keiko is making him mad. Seeing Sayuri -oh- Michiko hurting is making him very mad. He looks very familiar, but I can't remember. I guess my memory is already rusting.   
  
Kurama is equally mad, but it was not as discernible in his calm face. Kurama is always calm and I can't believe after all that I attempted to eat him, he still managed to toss to me his leather coat. He knew I am cold and the chills are just so much for my pride so I accepted it.   
  
Balling both of his fists, the tall ugly guy who most people within the circle have referred to as Kazuma, is also drawing closer to my master. He looks furious. Perhaps because of the girl he was beside to who I dimly remember Kurama calling as Yukina - she is also tied up now and was in midst of discomfort.   
  
Then, that mysterious lad which I can not remember being introduced to is also nearing my master. He is short, but with a sturdy figure. He hates my master, I know. But I don't know why. Maybe because my master Kentaro has tied up the women and it just bugs him how my master can be so dastard to tack women. Or there can be some other reason.   
  
I bit my lower lip. Keiko has stopped squirming. She is looking me like an innocent girl and my appetite decreased. How the heck can I be so hungry when I see those girls suffering? Gosh. I may be a vampire, but I'm also a girl and it is bothering me to witness creatures of my kind in that condition. Sometimes, I wonder how my master can be so ruthless. From all those time that I was with him, I began to comprehend his personality. He has abducted me from my real master, Raizen and made me swore a pledge to serve him. I refused to say it, because I know he may try to use me and throw me away afterwards. So I suggested to say a vow that bounded us together as one. That way, he could not just throw me like a piece of garbage without throwing himself away. But only this time that I realize what is the meaning of the vow I have said. And somehow, I know Kentaro's victory not only depended on him, but to me. Not only that, but the girls' lives are also in my hands. Partly.   
  
A part of me wants to serve Kentaro faithfully. He has taken care of me, fed me, supported me. I learned to trust him, and I know he trusts me. He even claims he loves me, but that I don't believe him. He should have set me free if he really loves me. But what I know, he is too in love with Sayuri - and Michiko. No matter what name, he is still in love with that girl. I just know even when he has refused to set her free either.   
  
But another part of me wishes to stop. I can't bear to see those girls meeting the same fate as I have. Kentaro wants to own all of them. I just hate the way he treats women, like their dolls to own. We are not dolls. We have feelings and thoughts. We are the same and as equally strong to the men. Or, maybe even stronger. Who could have known?   
  
Koenma is standing some feet away from me in the dark side of the grove. Looking solemn, he fiddles with a piece of paper on his hands. I wonder what it is. It was glowing, nothing like an ordinary paper. How I envy Botan! I can't help wishing I have a master like him - an understanding, compassionate and kind-hearted man who treats women like real people. Maybe that is why I have fallen for him so easily. If there is a chance I can live another life, I'll choose to serve him instead of Kentaro. I won't need to have to say those cruel vows I have said. I know Koenma will not intend throw me away after he uses me. I just know. I will serve him dutifully and do my best. What Kentaro has not realized is what a poor servant would really like is only to be loved. Loved by her master. And as far as I know, Kentaro has not loved me . Not even a bit.   
  
Kentaro laughs out loud. And so does the wind. It swirls ferociously, as ferocious as it had when Kentaro arrived. My eyes entangled dusts. Instead of rubbing my eyes to wipe it out, I just blink . Kurama's coat danced wildly with the wind. Goosebumps appeared on my skin as I shuddered. The surroundings suddenly becomes so dark that the trees seem to disappear. Only the moon remains in its place, but that can't be an evidence that we are still in Ningenkai. I can never trust my eyes.   
  
The four surrounds me and my master, readying themselves to attack. It is Yusuke who is the one nearest me. But I can feel it is Kurama who is really targeting on me, so I leap and landed on my feet, some feet in front of my master. Kentaro leaps too. Immediately, Yusuke takes the opportunity and carries Keiko with him. Kentaro, noticing them, aims at the two, but Yusuke quickly got away and Kentaro misses. I saw the mysterious lad appear behind him, but before I can even shout my warning to my master, I feel a strong wave of ki. It is that carrot-top. He threatens to pierce it to my back in one move. Kurama is on my left side, nearing me while the short lad aims his katana at my master. Kentaro vanishes away only to appear behind the mysterious lad, missing the lad's hit. He opens his hand and opens them to release another wave of fogs. It is the carrot top behind me that stops him, threatening to wound my back if Kentaro hurts the short lad. Kentaro then, closes his hand as the short lad disappears so briskly. Kentaro sees my situation, and instantly, he hurls sparks at the carrot top. Both me and the carrot top leap from our places, and the sparks hit Kurama. Kurama's body trembled as the sparks hit him. I just hate seing Kurama like that. After all, it is his coat that I am wearing. I want to go, very badly, to stop my master from doing it, but I can't. Fogs wraps at Kurama's body and it seems to squeeze the life out of him. The other three attempt to attack my master in vain, even if they come from different directions successively. They are only victorious in stopping Kentaro from killing Kurama with his sparks. All of them, much to my dismay, have quit assaulting me and are concentrating mainly on Kentaro. I want so direly to let them know I am his weakness, but I can't. My master will be very displeased.   
  
I witness them, one by one, fall down to the ground in defeat as Kentaro gives out that smug smirk. The mysterious lad is in Kentaro's right, his katana on the ground beside him. Kazuma is one the other end, lying face down. I am on the other side with the short lad , sinking to the ground. I wonder where Keiko, Koenma and Genkai are. Dusting his hands, he turns to me, saying , "Do your job, my dear Ayane."   
  
"Oh no. The fight isn't over yet," a voice joined in. I spin to my position to see who it is. It is Yusuke, trying to stand up. His shirt is stripped off, his chest is bare and a blood is trickling form his lower lip. He grins. He really looks very famliar. Just then, I remember. He is the son of my former master, Raizen, the lad which the oracle had predicted to be the one to defeat Kentaro. I raise one brow. I thought he has a long hair. But one thing for sure : he is more good-looking than his father. I watch wordlessly, realizing the the fight has just begun.   
  
But before the attack, I hear a firm but compassionate voice, commanding to stop. Looking up, I saw Koenma, walking in slow strides from Yusuke's left and Kentaro's right. His whole body is glowing, and the white paper is floating in front of him. The wind begins to blow furiously again, even a lot harder than the previous. Koenma's hair waves with his garments gracefully. Yusuke rubs his eyes. Kentaro's long hair, like Kurama's coat also prances wildly.   
  
"Stop all of this!!" he orders clamly, but firmly. Yusuke's face shows surprise, but Kentaro was grunting. Koenma is some ten feet away from them. I am nearer, maybe just five feet away from him. He quit walking. "Kentaro," he calls at my master. "Go back to where you came from and leave Ningenkai alone."   
  
My master is still grunting, I know. Yusuke sends Koenma a disbelieving gaze which seems to say, 'Really ? what made you think he'll listen?'.   
  
"You stay out of this, Enma's son!" Kentaro retorts. Turning to me, he yells: "AYANE !! Do your job!"   
  
I look at him helplessly. Kentaro looks at me - a deathly poisonous look. Koenma and yusuke is starig at me, waiting for my response, until finally, Koenma understands my condition that he speaks again. "Leave her alone, Kentaro."   
  
This time, Kentaro really looks at Koenma in rage. He abhors the way Koenma orders him to stop and leave Ningenkai alone . He loathes the way Koenma orders him to leave me alone. I am his personal property and it is an offense to be ordered to leave me alone. He is insulted, I know. I can feel his temper rising even faster than a speeding car running 150 miles per hour . "You mind your own business!!!" he booms out at Koenma angrily.   
  
A grim expression is written on Koenma's face. "Then, I have no choice." And with that, he shuts his eyes and encircles his hands on the light that cradled the piece of paper. And with that, he wishes for my master to die. His words echoed back to me and I sink even deeper in my position. His words keeps on echoing back to me menacingly. Kentaro, on the other hand, takes it as a joke. It all happened to be so slow. I see him, opening his palms and aiming them at Koenma disgustedly. I know Koenma will be hurt, if not die with that blast. Before it can reach him , I have stood up and ran in front of him my arms out stretched. The blast hit me , penetrating to my garment and to my chest. I know it can kill me. I know it will kill me. Kentaro is looking really very mad at Koenma, so there is no way he intends to spare Koenma with his sparks. I scream out, feeling such pain on my body. Blood gushes out. And right before me, I see Kentaro in the same pain. He has killed himself, just by shooting at me. I drop down at my feet - helpless ,hopeless and hungry. I can still feel high voltage of electricity running to my while body. Koenma catches me, and he puts me down, cradling me in his arms. My eyelids seem to be getting heavier and heavier and opening them became an effort. But I try to open them anyway. The sight of Koenma brings me happiness, even in pain, even in death. Worry is on his eyes and...... I can't be sure, but I hope I am not mistaken. Is that love?   
  
"What have you done?" he asks me, holding my hand. "Why did you do it?"   
  
I shake my head, raching out to stroke his cheeks, muttering the words I have always been afraid to say. The fogs around Michiko and the other girls have vanished and the surrounding is back to its normal setting of Ningenkai - with the moon, the stars, the trees and the lake.   
  
Kentaro is still alive, I know. I am still alive. I know my master is watching, but I say out the words anyway, even when I am already paining just lying there. " I love you, Koenma." I take his hand and press my cheeks unto it, and finally I kiss it. Koenma squeezes my hand. I can feel many eyes boring into me, those who Kentaro attempted to own and attempted to kill. Yet, I am not sure if they stare at me with laughter, with anger or with sadness. I have always wondered if someone will cry when I die. And it is just so ironic that now, when the time finally has arrived that my question will be answered, I am too weak to see for myself. The only person I can see is Koenma. And tears are forming in his eyes and fall on his cheeks. That is one of the happiest moments of my life -- the time when I'm dying.   
  
Kentaro is shouting curses at me. He is still unwilling to accept my defeat. Our defeat. He tries to shoot out sparks at Koenma, but I immediately find out about it. Quickly, I pull my hand from Koenma's and feel the grasses of beautiful Ningenkai. I can feel something in my hand. It was the mysterious lad's katana. I push Koenma away from me as he looks at me questioningly. Abruptly before he has teh chance to stop me , I stab the katana deeper in my chest and to my stomach. Koenma looks at me in surprise, pullinng the katana from my body and pushes it away . Hethrows his arms around me tightly . I want to thank him , but I am just too weak. My eyes are already falling to an endless sleep. And, I know, so are Kentaro's. 

  
  
**November 1998 © Sakeena**


End file.
